When Old Secrets Resurface
by Addicted2StarWars
Summary: AU Sequel to An Old Friend's Secret: She left Luke 17 years ago, now he is coming to see her. She's kept, yet another, secret from him. Only this time she doesn't think he'll forgive her. Could her secret break up a marriage? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. I'm not making any money off of it.

Star Wars: When Old Secrets Resurface.

Chapter1

Gracelin sat on the couch, watching the holonet. She was soon bored and reached for the brush on the table. She began to brush the tangles out of her straight, blonde hair. As she did so her mind began to wonder. She started thinking about her father. She usually did on her birthday. When she was younger she would wish he'd show up. Now, however, she would just look at the one holophoto of him she had.

Her mother didn't talk much about her father. She had told them how they met. When they got married, how they came to live on Naboo. She never told her, what exactly happened but they came to a problem and weren't able to get passed it. That was why he left.

She put the brush down and exchanged it for the photo. She could see where she got her blonde hair from. Javon's was the same color but that was all. She had almost all of her mother's features. Her eyes, smile, and nose, but Gracelin didn't mind. She looked up to her mother because she had been able to raise a son and a daughter for seventeen years by herself.

She put down the photo and walked to the commstation to contact her best friend Kristea. She had been best friends with Kristea since as long as she could remember. Well that was until a few months ago, when they had a fight. Kristea had known how Bow treated Gracelin but still went out with him. Gracelin tried to warn Kristea but she didn't want to listen. Gracelin soon gave up, knowing that she couldn't change her mind. Now that they had made up, Gracelin asked Kristea to promise that the three of them never spent time together.

Kristea wasn't home but Gracelin worried if she was now mad because of her recent move. Gracelin walked into the kitchenette for a snack. Gracelin heard the front door open and close._ Mom's home. _

"Gracelin, where are you?"

"Kitchenette, Mom." Gracelin called back.

"You're still in your sleep clothes! Didn't you have to work?"

"The cook director gave me my birthday off. And, even better, this week, I'm on vacation."

"Well, did you get anything done today?" Her mother asked.

"I unpacked my last box. I also did some meditating." She said the last part in a cough.

"You meditated? I thought I asked you not to." Her mother said with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Mom, Force abilities are rare and special. I want to use mine to my fullest ability."

Her mother was always worried that with Gracelin's Force abilities increasing, a Jedi would come and take her. One Jedi in particular.

"You have a message on the comm. I couldn't check it; I don't' know the password."

"There is a reason for that little miss nosey." Her mom walked over to her and tapped her on the nose. "I'll go check it." Her mother walked into the comm room and sat down.

"Check messages."

The terminal responded, "Password, please."

She looked around to make sure Gracelin wasn't around. "Nomica Jetta Darklighter."

"Welcome back, Ms. Darklighter. You have one new message."

"Play." Nomica commanded.

A small holographic image appeared. A familiar face appeared, one she hadn't seen in a long time. She had been thing about him all day, as she always did.

"Nomi it's been quite some time. I know this may be uncomfortable, but I have some things that need taking care of. I'll be on Naboo for that time. For the first few days it'll be only me. My support team and my apprentice will be joining me after that. I was wondering, those few days before they arrive, if I could come see you? And your family? How is Ramey by the way? You know how to get in contact with me. I hope to speak with you soon Nomi."

The transmission cut off. _He's coming here? He wants to see me?_ Nomi retreated from the comm room. She walked into the kitchenette. She grabbed the bottle of Corellian whiskey sitting on the counter. She quickly took a swig. She looked to her let to see Gracelin sitting on the counter top.

"Get down from there!" Nomi said.

Gracelin jumped down, "Who was it?" She could easily tell the message had surprised her mother. Her mom hardly ever drank that whiskey.

"An old friend," her mother answered before taking another swig of the whiskey.

"That's helpful, Mother."

"Luke Skywalker." She answered calmly.

"Luke? From Tatooine, Luke?"

"Yes." Nomi said with a little bit of a chuckle.

"Wait! Did you say Skywalker? As in Jedi Master Skywalker!"

"Yes," Nomi said in a more saddened tone.

"Well! What did he want?" The thought of meeting someone who had such an influential part in her mother's life was exciting. Plus, he was a Jedi Master. _Why didn't she tell me before_?

"To visit." Nomi said with a sigh. She knew what her daughter was thinking. "Don't get too excited, I'm telling him no."

"What? You can't do that!"

"We're not talking about this, Gracelin." Her mom walked out of the room.

* * *

"She said 'NO'!" Kristea couldn't believe it. 

"I know! Master Skywalker is one of _my_ heroes. She's just worried that if he comes he'll offer to help me leave."

"I thought you liked it here. You and your mom just moved to that big house. Why would you want to leave?"

"Kristea, I've told you already. I can't go to work without seeing _him._ I know you two are 'together' but being around him makes me physically sick."

"Not this _again._"

"Sorry." Gracelin had to remember she promised not to remind Kristea of her and Bow's previous relationship._ If you'd call it that._

"Anyways, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to go to 'my spot.'"

"Do you realize how strange it is for 'your spot' to be a former queen's grave site? Or memorial, whatever it is you call it."

"Don't ask, because I can't explain it. I feel at peace there."

"Could be cause someone is 'resting in _peace_' below you."

"Shut up."

Kristea laughed. "I better go. Hey! You are coming to my party? It's only six days away."

"I'm coming, don't worry."

"Alright, I've got to go to Grandma Sabè's house."

"I'm so jealous. I wish my Grandmother had worked in the Palace."

"Uh, no you don't. I have to go. Bye, Gracelin!"

"Bye, Kristea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gracelin and her mother didn't mention the surprise message again. Gracelin wanted to ask Greyton, her stepfather, about it. However, she knew it wasn't her place. Plus things were already busy enough with the excitement of Ramey coming home._ Only a few more days._

Even though Ramey wasn't really her brother she still looked to him as one. Her mother had adopted Ramey just a few months before she was born. And eve though Greyton wasn't her real father she gave him respect. He also didn't try to act like a father to her. He wouldn't let her call him Dad out of respect for her real father. He would put his foot down where needed but he tried to stay out of things where he didn't belong.

And this worked for the family. Like every family they had their times but things usually went smoothly. That was until a week after Master Skywalker's message.

* * *

Gracelin was once again sitting down watching the holonet. She knew her mom would be home in a few hours. She changed out of her pajamas to avoid another lecture. As she went to sit down she sensed someone at the door before she heard the knock.

She ran to answer the door. There she found an older man, possibly the same age as her mother. He had blonde hair and amazing blue eyes.

"Hello?" She said in a sweet but hesitant way.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for Nomica Darklighter's house. Do you know where that is?"

"Actually it's Rowe. She married last year. I'm her daughter, Gracelin." She shook the man's hand. "And you are…?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a friend of your mom's. My name is Luke…"

"Skywalker?" She interrupted.

"Yes." A smile grew on his face.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much and read so much."

"It's nice to meet you too. Are your mom and dad home?"

"My mom and step dad are at work. My mom will be home in a few hours. You can stay and wait if you want."

"Thank you." Luke took a seat on the couch.

Gracelin couldn't believe he was sitting here. "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No, I'm fine." After a few moments of silence, "So are you and only child?"

"Well it depends on how you look at it. I have an adoptive brother."

"Ramey?"

"Yeah! That's a little weird."

"Your mom told me about him."

"Oh."

"So how old are you?"

"Just had my seventeenth birthday last week."

"That's nice, I have a nephew and niece that are almost twenty. When they arrive I'd like you to meet them."

"That'd be nice. So do you have any kids?"

"No but my wife had been sick."

"I'm sorry." Gracelin was a little sorry she had asked.

"Its alright. She's getting better now. Actually she'll be arriving with my niece and nephew in a few days."

"Well, I'd like to meet her too. So, do you mind if I asked you why you're here."

"I asked your mom if I could come, but she never sent an answer. I was worried and here I am."

"Oh. Well, you can stay here but I was planning on going down to the lakes."

"I think I'll come. I've heard a lot about these lakes."

"Well come on." Gracelin called as she slipped on her sandals.

* * *

Luke and walked with Gracelin along the shore of one of the lakes. He was amazed at how beautiful it was. He could tell that Gracelin was a little nervous about Luke being here. But every time he tried to read her emotions she had put up a barrier. Luke wondered how she did it without any training.

"So do you come here a lot?" Luke asked to ease the tension.

"My best friend and I meet her every afternoon. Kristea couldn't come today, she had other plans. But I come anyways. It's calming and peaceful here."

Luke couldn't argue. "It is quiet beautiful."

"Out in the Lake Country it's even more beautiful. My best friend's grandmother was able to get us access. It's hard to get back there. You have to have worked in the Palace a long time to get that kind of power. My measly little two years doesn't do much."

"You work in the Palace?"

"Only as a cook. I'd much rather be a handmaiden but Mother is against it."

"It's very dangerous."

"Lots of things are dangerous, Master Skywalker. As a Jedi you know that."

Luke smiled, "Call me Luke, but as a Jedi we don't go looking for trouble."

"I know that, but it's out there. All over the galaxy."

"True."

"Oh SITH!"

"What?" Luke asked worriedly.

"She's gonna kill me. Come on, we have to get back before my mother does." Gracelin kicked off her sandals and carried them as she ran; Luke keeping up with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm going to make me something to eat, do you want anything?" Gracelin asked.

"I'm fine." Luke answered.

As Gracelin left the common room and went to the kitchenette she heard the main door hiss open. She quickly ran to her mom before she would walk into the common room.

"Mom!" Gracelin said as she hugged her mother.

"Gracelin, are you okay?" Nomi said skeptically.

"I have a surprise for you."

"I have a surprise for you too. Please tell me it isn't like the _last_ surprise you gave me." Nomi remembered that Gracelin had _said_ she had cleaned her room. Then she opened the closet to have a mass of stuff fall at her. Nomi smiled at the thought.

"Nope, its way better. What's my surprise?"

"Go look on the veranda. Where's mine?"

"In the common room," Gracelin yelled as she ran to see.

Nomi waited until she heard her daughter squeal. The two soon walked inside.

"Ramey what are you doing here?" Gracelin gave her 'brother' a hug. "I thought you weren't coming for a few more days."

"Well I got here sooner than I thought." He hugged her back. "Come on, help me with this stuff."

Nomi turned back to grab a bag. The three continued to walk toward the common room. As they made their way, Gracelin pulled Ramey back.

Nomi walked past the couch that was hidden a plant. She dropped the bag she was carrying when she heard a voice from the past.

"Hi, Nomi." Luke said, and remained sitting.

Nomi felt like she was about to have a heart attack. She slowly turned to see an older version of Luke sitting on her couch. "Luke?"

Luke walked over to her. "Surprised?"

"Yeah, I am." Nomi could barely make her mouth form words.

Gracelin watched excitedly. Ramey however watched in worry. He knew some but not all the story. He was surprised that Luke would come here. _And what does Gracelin know?_

"Mom, would it be okay if Luke stayed with us for a little while?" Gracelin asked.

The discomfort soon appeared on both Luke and Nomi's faces, though Luke's only for a second.

"We'll ask Greyton when he gets home." Nomi didn't want to be rude but it felt weird to have Luke staying there with them.

"I don't want to impose." Luke replied.

"Nonsense, you should stay here to your family gets here." Gracelin said.

"Family?" Nomi almost whispered to herself.

Ramey saw the short silence as good time to get out. "Gracelin, why don't you help with this stuff? That way Mom and Luke can catch up."

"Okay," Gracelin took a bag and followed him to his room.

Luke returned to sit on the couch. Nomi followed him. _Family?_

"We have a lot to talk about, huh?" Luke said.

"You have a family?" Nomi couldn't get over it. She of course didn't expect Luke to remain single forever but she still saw him as her Luke.

"Gracelin was referring to everybody that's coming on the mission. My wife, Jacen, and Jaina. That's all."

"So you finally got married?" Now the words were forming properly.

"To somebody you know, too."

Nomi shot him a skeptical look. _Someone I know. _"Are you sure I know her?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Luke said with a grin.

Nomi sat and thought. She came up with nothing. "Just tell me!" She was surprised at the way she said it. It was just like they were playing some guessing game.

"Mara." Luke stated simply.

"Mara? Mara Jade?" Nomi was shocked. They had talked a little bit over the past seventeen years but not much. "Last thing I heard you two couldn't stand each other. And then you married her? An interesting twist in the life of Luke Skywalker."

Luke laughed at the way she said it. "You never know what's going to happen."

"True. I'm guessing Gracelin told you about Greyton?"

"She did. She looks almost exactly like you, you know."

Nomi glanced at the floor and then to the door Ramey and Gracelin had disappeared into. She blushed a bit. "She has her father's straight, blonde hair."

"It suits her though. Mainly because she's a lot like you, personality wise. Although she doesn't seem too big of a trouble maker." Luke smiled.

"She has her moments. Believe me when I say she does." Nomi turned to look back at Luke. "I don't think Greyton will have a problem with you staying here."

"Does that mean you don't?"

"It's a little weird, but I'll be fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"So when are Mara and the twins getting here?"

"Here's a hint. Don't refer to them as 'the twins.' It gets on their nerves. Plus-"

"It also makes them sound as if they are the same person. When in reality they are two separate individuals, with two different personalities." Gracelin said from the door way cutting Luke off.

"Your right. She's smart too, Nomi. How did you know that?"

"Psychology. I took it in a Palace course a few years back."

Luke wondered did she know that was the exact wording he was going to use. _Nah._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Luke had stayed with them for the three days before the group's arrival. Mara wasn't thrilled to hear that they would be staying with Nomi. She personally didn't like her for the way she had treated Luke.

Mara had driven the speeder with the direction Luke had sent her. Jaina had fallen asleep. She had piloted most of the way here. Jacen was wide awake but kept quiet.

They passed many houses. When they pulled up to the right one. It had two stories. It had two balconies on the second floor. Behind the house you could see a lake and a few hills. With the sun setting behind the hills the scene seemed perfect. That disturbed Mara. She had a strange feeling that things here wouldn't end as lovely as they seemed to have begun.

Mara woke Jaina up and the three proceeded to exit the speeder. They each carried a bag up to the door way.

All five of them were sitting in the common room talking and drinking. Gracelin had been in and out because as her mother kept reminding her, she wasn't old enough to be drinking alcohol.

Gracelin walked into the common room to hear them all laughing. "Someone's at the door."

"I didn't hear anything." Greyton answered.

Then the door pager rang.

"You know that's really getting creepy." Ramey told her. Gracelin just grinned in response.

"It's Mara." Luke went to the door. Ramey, Greyton, and Nomi stayed seated. Gracelin headed to the kitchenette to get herself a glass of water before heading to bed. She walked back to see everyone standing and shaking hands.

Gracelin walked up as Luke introduced her to Mara. Then to Jaina, "this will be your room mate while we're here. Jaina Solo this is Gracelin Dathe."

"It's nice to meet you." Gracelin said as she stuck her hand out. Jaina grasped it and firmly shook it.

"Same here." Jaina said.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence." Jaina said as Jacen came into the room.

"I was unloading the bags." Jacen said still not looking up at the group in front of him. When he did look up, she was the first thing to catch his eye. She looked to be a little shorter than Jaina with blonde hair. She had fair skin, _she looks like an angel. Wait! Where did that come from?_

"Jacen, it's so good to see you again." He was brought out of his trance by Nomi giving him a hug. Jacen remembered her, for the most part. It _had_ been seventeen years.

"It's good to see you too. Ms. Nomi."

"Just Nomi. This is my husband Greyton, my son, Ramey. And this scoundrel would be my daughter, Gracelin." She pulled the girl toward the group.

"Hi." Gracelin said simply.

"Hi." Jacen said in return.

"You'll be staying with Ramey." Luke interjected.

Gracelin walked over and helped Jaina get her bags. They continued until they reached her room. Jacen just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his bags and followed Ramey. Ramey gave him a short tour of the house.

Jacen was tired by the time they were finished. So was everyone else. They all headed to the bedrooms early that night.

* * *

Gracelin stood in the kitchenette making breakfast as the other three young people drug into the room. Jaina sat down and put her head on the table. The two girls had stayed up most of the night, talking and getting to know their new room mate for the next three months.

Gracelin saw Jaina as interesting and exciting. She had had the adventures Gracelin wanted. Even though Jaina had tried to say things weren't as exciting as it may seem. Jaina saw Gracelin's life as interesting as well. Gracelin apparently had a strange family arrangement and she had a strange friend circuit. She was very anxious to meet this Kristea character.

Jacen looked as if he could fall asleep where he was standing, as did Ramey. Gracelin had to chuckle. They weren't use to the time change. She, however, got up the same time she usually did for work.

She placed two eggs in front of each person. She knew that her mom and Greyton were at work, she wondered where Luke and Mara were.

"What time is it?" Jacen asked sleepily.

"About two hours until lunch. You three slept a long time." Gracelin replied.

"Well, we were tired. Duh." Jacen said as he took a seat.

"Ignore him, he's always like this."

Gracelin rolled her eyes, "so it's not just a morning thing? Great!"

Jacen gave a disapproving look to them and proceeded to eat. Meanwhile, Ramey had already finished. He set his plate in the sonic washer and returned to sit by Jacen. "Hurry up and eat, I'm going to show you the best places in Theed."

"What he means is he's going to go show you off to all his buddies. And hope you can help him pick up women." Gracelin translated.

Jaina couldn't help but laugh at the look Ramey had given Gracelin. The look on Jacen's face was quiet funny too.

"Well the women from Naboo _are _the most beautiful. Trust me Jacen, you find one here and you'll never want to leave. That's why I keep coming back." Ramey turned to leave. He soon had a rag hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Gracelin standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What about your little sister?"

"Oh, yeah, I forget about her sometimes. But I sometimes see her too." He said scrunching up his face.

Jacen laughed, _mistake._

"What are you laughing at?" Gracelin asked.

Jacen then realized he had been the only one to laugh out loud and that only seemed to anger her. "I just think its funny how easily you let him get on your nerves; that's all."

"What do you know?" Gracelin mumbled and turned to finish putting up the cleaned dishes.

Jacen got up and followed Ramey out of the room. "Is she always like that?"

"No, not usually. She usually doesn't snap, something must be bothering her. Don't let it get to you." Ramey said, comforting Jacen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gracelin was sitting in her 'spot.' She never could truly understand her fascination with that particular Queen. _Maybe because I know one of her former maidens…_ _Padme Amidala._ Her life was interesting and so sadly cut short.

When Gracelin felt upset or just need to relax she would visit the memorial of the former Queen. She never understood it. Ever since her mother had brought her here as a small child she always wanted to know more.

Queen Amidala's story was inspirational. She became a Queen at such an early age, and then over came an invasion of her home planet. She then proceeded to become Senator and was outspoken. She even had to worry about assassination attempts. To Gracelin it reminded her that she could, some day, be someone great, even though she was from Naboo.

Gracelin sat near the big stone. She emptied her mind and began to meditate. Her mother hated it when she did it. But the night Luke had arrived her mother told her if she was going to meditate it would have to be somewhere besides their house. She hated the way her mother was acting. _So, I have Force abilities and some potential. That's nothing big. And even if Luke knew I wouldn't _have_ to go. She's just overly paranoid. _

Gracelin finished meditating and decided to meet up with Jaina, Mara, and Luke. The three were working on the mission that they were sent here for. Unfortunately Jaina couldn't say anything about it because it was apparently 'classified information' Gracelin rolled her eyes at the thought.

As Gracelin stood up and dusted herself off, she felt someone coming up behind her.

"Its scary how I knew you'd be here." Kristea said.

"Well, you've been my best friend for so long I'd hope you'd know where to find me." Gracelin joked as she grabbed her bag.

"What are you doing now?"

"Fixing to go meet up with Jaina. Hopefully since _Jacen_ slacked off this morning, they'll let Jaina leave early. I was going to show her around the city a bit."

"Well, I wanted to let you know that my Grandmother has been asking about you again. She told me to go find you and drag you to her house. Kicking and screaming, if so be it." Kristea laughed at the thought of dragging a screaming Gracelin across the lawn.

"She knows I won't kick nor scream. I can wait to go see Jaina. I'll head over there now, you want to come?"

"Nah, I have to go wait for Bow to call. I'll talk to you later, and tell me what she says."

Gracelin grimaced a bit with the mention of Bow. "I'll let you know."

* * *

Gracelin slightly knocked on the old style wooden door. "Grandma Sabè? It's Gracelin."

"I know who you are." Sabè replied as if letting her know who it was, was absurd.

Gracelin stepped through. "Kristea told me you wanted to see me."

"You use to stop by a lot, now it seems I hardly see you."

"Grandma Sabè, I just came and saw you last week! What are you talking about? Plus, we've had, um, unexpected, company come. I've been very busy. But I am sorry."

"No need to apologize, I just wanted to give you a hard time. So," she paused looking directly into Gracelin's eyes, "you went there today didn't you?"

Gracelin gave an embarrassed laugh and glanced at the floor. "Yes ma'am, I did. And I meditated. I feel better than I did last week."

"That's good. I told you that was what you needed."

"No, what I _need_ is to get off this planet. The people who are staying with us are Jedi Knights. The girl I share a room with, Jaina, she's only 20 but has had so many adventures. None of which are remotely like my 'adventures.'"

"I thought you wanted to be Jedi someday?"

"I do, I think. I'm still not sure."

"You know Jedi don't seek adventure, and that was from the Old Code. A Jedi Master told me that once."

"But Grandma Sabè, this isn't the Old Order. This is a new one. From my research if Luke had followed the Old Order, most of the Jedi couldn't be because of the age limits."

"You have looked into this."

"Yes, ma'am I have. And with opportunity living at my door, I want to take it. I just have a feeling I won't be leaving planet anytime soon."

"Yes, but as another wise Jedi once told me, the future is always in motion."

Gracelin desperately wanted to roll her eyes. She had heard that many times from the woman. But she didn't she respected the woman. "Yes ma'am."

"I know it may not seem like it but one day you _will_ have an adventure. One of your very own. One that you were destined for."

"Thank you Grandma Sabè." Gracelin said as she wrapped her arms around the elderly woman.

"Your welcome darling. Now, I'm sure you have things to do. So, go do them, have fun."

"Thank you again, and bye. And may the Force be with you." Gracelin said.

"And with you too, Gracelin." Sabè replied before Gracelin slipped out of the door.

* * *

"Are you almost finished?" Gracelin asked over the commlink.

"I am finished, Jacen however, is not." Jaina replied.

"I don't care what Jacen's doing. Come meet me at the house. I want to take you to some of the important spots in Theed. And then to meet some of my friends down in the Palace."

"Okay, I just need to let Uncle Luke know where I'm going."

Gracelin waited outside the house for a little while when Mara and Jaina pulled up in a speeder. "Hi, Mara."

"Hello Gracelin."

"Thanks for dropping Jaina off." Gracelin said.

"You're welcome." Mara said before she pulled out and went back in the direction in which they had come.

"Is she mad at me?"

"No, she's just tired. She and Luke have been working all day. I offered to stay and help but they told me to go."

"Well as long as we're not going to get in any trouble. Want to take my speeder? It's around in the back."

"You have your own?"

"And I had to work my butt off to get it too." Gracelin said as she climbed into the driver's seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Damn!" Gracelin said as they finished pushing the speeder into the yard.

"So, I'm guessing you do this on a regular basis." Jaina mused.

"It's not funny. I'm tired of this!" she said gesturing to the speeder. "Tomorrow, _I'm_ going to work on it. Every time Greyton and Ramey try it backfires."

"So they tend to do more harm than good?"

"Pretty much." Gracelin wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Come on let's go inside and get cleaned up." The two walked into the house. "Your friend, Kristea, seemed really nice."

"She is; you'll just have to excuse her. She wasn't trying to blow us off. She's just worried about her band getting their music disk finished before her party."

"She has a band?"

"Yeah, she's the lead and then there are some of her other friends in it." Gracelin opened the door to her room.

"Are you in it?"

"Well, sort of. I write a lot of her lyrics and sometime, and that means _very_ rarely, I sing with them."

"I guess I don't picture you as a band girl."

"I'm really not, the lyrics is all I do. But my mom doesn't know; I'm not sure what she'd think."

"It's not like you're its leader or anything and its not like it's an all guys band."

Gracelin chuckled, "You don't know my mother the way I do. You go ahead and use the fresher. I'll use my mom's."

They parted ways and Gracelin went down stairs. It was still a little while before they would be eating dinner. Everyone would be resting and in their rooms.

Gracelin went to cross the common room to get to Nomi and Greyton's room.

"Wow, what happened to you?"

_Oh, great!_ "My speeder blew a fuse. We had to push it back."

Jacen began to laugh. He couldn't help it though, the thought of Gracelin and Jaina trying to push a speeder.

"I'm glad you find this funny." Gracelin said sarcastically.

"I really do." Jacen replied.

"You really do what?" Luke asked as he entered the room.

"I find it funny that Jaina and Gracelin had to push that speeder home."

"You know you are such a… such a…"

"What? What am I?" Jacen asked.

"You're stuck up!"

Luke could see that Jacen was pushing he buttons. Somehow Luke felt Jacen knew what he had done.

"You're a… a…"

"May I offer scruffy looking nerf herder?" Luke said with a grin across his face. _This conversation sounds vaguely familiar._

"Thank you, Luke!" Gracelin said before stomping out of the room.

Jaina came in to see Gracelin leaving, her uncle with a silly grin on his face and Jacen looking more confused than ever.

Jacen got up, "thanks, Uncle Luke." He then left the room to ready himself for dinner.

"What was that all about?" Jaina asked from her Uncle's side.

"Nothing, just Jacen is your father's son." Luke replied and walked away.

_Huh?_ Jaina was completely confused. _I'll ask Gracelin later.

* * *

_

Neither Jacen nor Gracelin said anything to each other at dinner. Gracelin would look up at him and then stab her meat with her fork. He would look at her and roll his eyes.

During dessert they did say a little bit to each other:

"Ouch, Jacen you kicked me." Gracelin said.

Jacen hadn't meant to. _Why did they sit _us _across from each other?_ "It was an accident! Ever heard of them? Oh wait, of course you have just look at the speeder outside."

Luke looked down the table at the outburst. "Hey, stop acting like children."

Nomi cut in, "_both_ of you," glaring at her daughter.

"Act like the young adults you are." Luke said before returning to the conversation him and Greyton had been having.

Gracelin just grunted and excused herself from the table.

Ramey chuckled, "you did it now Solo. She has got the temper of a bantha. And it's all aimed at you."

"So how long do you think she'll hold the grudge?"

"The grudge? More time than you have here. Her temper will cool down by this time tomorrow, probably." Ramey laughed again.

Mara turned to Nomi, "she must get that temper from her father."

Nomi looked down at her food, no longer feeling hungry; "no, I don't know where she gets it."

* * *

A/N: sorry about the short chapter! ill try to make up for it soon. Just rememeber, R&R! thanks. :) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gracelin was under the speeder intently working. _I have got to get this thing fixed. I have to work today._ She was trying not to cross any wires and remember right where she had taken everything from.

Suddenly there was a knock from the top of the speeder. It startled her and she jumped and hit her head. She rolled herself from under it, and was rubbing her head. When she saw who it was she wished she would've hit her head harder.

"What do you want, Solo?" Gracelin said as she laid down on the board and rolled back under the speeder.

"I came to apologize. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to fix this Force forsaken thing!" She called from under the speeder.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Jacen said as he grabbed her ankle and rolled her from under the speeder.

"Because it's _my_ speeder." She rolled back under the speeder again.

Jacen smiled to himself and removed his outer tunic. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back out. "But you're getting dirty."

She pushed herself back under, "yeah, well it's got to be done. Plus, I'm already dirty so there's no use in you getting down here."

Jacen rolled his eyes and once again pulled her from under the speeder. "I thought you said at breakfast, that you had to work today."

"I know that's why I'm trying to hurry and finish this. But _someone_ won't leave me alone and let me fix it." She then rolled back under the speeder.

"Why don't you let Greyton or Ramey fix it?" He said as he pulled her from under the speeder again.

She pushed herself back under. "One, because its mine. Two, if I keep getting others' help I'll never be able to do it on my own. Three, they always seem to mess up. And four, I'm a better mechanic than both of them."

He pulled her out again, "just let me work on it."

"I swear to the Force, you do that again and I will shove this wrench where the sun don't shine." Gracelin threatened.

"That's not very lady like." He teased.

Gracelin rolled her eyes and rolled back under.

"Come on, Gracey, let me do it."

"No, give it up Solo!"

"But I feel bad, you being under the speeder and me just sitting here talking to you."

"Then, go inside and leave me alone."

"I should be working on the speeder."

This time Gracelin rolled from under the speeder. "Are you saying that because you are a guy you should be working on the speeder instead of me?"

"No! Not that! I just… I don't know."

Gracelin pushed herself back under. "Go away Jacen and let me finish."

"Come on Gracey."

"Go!" Gracelin replied back. After she saw his feet reach the porch she started thinking. _Did he just call me Gracey?

* * *

_

The next morning Gracelin got up at her normal time. She went into the refresher to take a shower. Not a sonic one but a real one. She put Kristea's band's music disk into its player and stepped into the shower.

She listened as her lyrics were sung by her best friend. She soon began to sing along. She heard the bathroom door open and close. _Jaina_.

She continued to shower and sing. She hated it when other people heard her sing. However she knew that Jaina would be staying with them and she would eventually hear her.

Gracelin shut off the water. "Jaina, hand me that towel that's on floor, please." The towel was handed to her. She wrung out her hair and pulled it to her left shoulder. She dried off in the tub and wrapped the towel around her. "Jaina, you know your brother has real nerve to…"

She was cut off when she pulled back the curtain to see Jacen leaning against the closed door. "Jacen!" She screamed. "What are you doing in here!"

"I came in here to brush my teeth. I thought that you were Jaina, until I heard you sing. You're pretty good."

"Jacen, get out!"

Jacen was about to when he noticed the bruise on her shoulder. He nodded toward her right shoulder. "What happened?"

When Gracelin realized what he was talking about, she pulled her hair to cover the shoulder and the bruise. "Jacen, get out." She said more as a statement or a plea this time. She wouldn't look him in the face either.

Jacen walked out, thousands of things going on in his mind. He walked to Gracelin's room and went in. Jaina was lying on a small bed on the near wall. He walked over and sat on it. "Jaina, get up. Jaina, I have to talk to you."

"What?" She replied sleepily.

"Do you think," He paused, "do you think that maybe, Nomi or Greyton have hit Gracelin?"

That woke Jaina up, "what makes you say that?"

"She has this bruise on her shoulder. And when I asked her about it she wouldn't look at me and told me to go away."

"I couldn't see them doing that. Did she do anything to make you think it was them?"

"No, but something is going on. Somebody did hit her, should we tell Luke?"

"Not yet. I think we should try to talk to her first."

"Okay." Jacen said before rising from the bed and returning to Ramey's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gracelin stood and looked out of the balcony on the back of her house. She stood there and starred at the lake. All of the sudden she felt very uncomfortable. She felt like someone was watching her.

She turned to see who it was. _Jacen. _She looked back out at the lake. She cleared her mind and threw her emotions into the Force. She started to connect with the Force but was quickly interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Jacen asked from in the house.

"Thinking." Gracelin said without turning around to him.

"No, you're not. Are you, meditating?"

"Well, I was until someone interrupted me."

"I didn't know you were Force sensitive."

"That's the way Nomi wants it. She doesn't want me to learn the ways of the Force. I do it anyways but…"

All of the sudden Gracelin sensed something coming in her direction. She quickly caught the disk. "What are you doing!"

"I wanted to see how well you've done on your own."

"So? Do I pass your test?" She asked threateningly.

"There's no passing or failing."

Gracelin turned back around and continued to look at the lake. She felt his eyes on her again. It made her feel uncomfortable. "Please stop that!"

"What?"

"Stop starring at me, please." Gracelin said before she turned back to face him. He was blushing a bit, for being caught. She turned back around.

"I'm sorry." He said before retreating from the room.

* * *

Jacen couldn't sleep; he had tossed and turned all night. He finally decided a glass of milk would to him much good. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchenette. He turned on the lights and heard a yelp.

"Jacen Solo! You about gave me a heart attack." Gracelin said sitting on the counter in front of the cabinet with the glasses in them.

"Sorry, it was dark."

"It's okay." She said as she sipped from her water. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

"Well, I came to get a glass of milk." He walked over to her and then reached for the cabinet door. She let her head block the way.

"Come on, Gracey you can do this tomorrow. I'm tired."

"I'm tired too."

"Please, Gracey. Just let me get a glass, we can fight about this in the morning."

"Why do you keep calling me Gracey?"

"I don't know, it shorter than Gracelin."

She kind of squinted at him, "that's not it."

"_Gracelin_ let me get a glass. Please?"

She sat forward so he could open the cabinet door. It wasn't until he had his glass and went to look at her did he realize how close they were at that moment. He knew he needed to back up, but it was like someone had their hands behind his back pushing him forward.

Gracelin felt a pull toward him. She wanted to sit back but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. They stayed a few inches apart for a minute or two before it happened.

He leaned in one more inch toward her face, and she met that one inch. They kissed, their lips locked only for a moment. They both pulled back and tried to process what had just happened.

Gracelin was surprised but however not shocked. She had never been kissed like that before. She had felt a tiny spark the second their lips touched. It was a soft kiss but it left her out of breath.

Jacen was just as confused. He had felt a surge in the Force the second their lips had met. He wondered if it was good or bad. At the moment, though, he wasn't too worried about. He kept thinking, _she kissed me back._

"I'm um, uh, I'm going to bed now." She said with a smile on her face.

He watched speechless as she hopped down and left the room. He watched her retreating form go up the stairs, still not sure what to think of all that had just developed.

* * *

The next morning Jacen woke up early, knowing Gracelin would be up. But to his surprise Ramey was standing in the kitchenette.

"You sleep hard, you know that?"

Jacen wiped at his eyes, "I do now. I didn't sleep well last night I had something on my mind."

"Stand up."

"What?" Jacen asked him.

"Stand up and spin in a circle."

As Jacen did it he said, "You're crazy you know that, right?"

"I know why you couldn't sleep."

"How would you know?"

"That is the, 'I met a girl on Naboo' sleep walk. I've seen it a thousand times."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just promise me it isn't Gracelin's evil little friend Kristea. I can't stand her."

"No, its not her." Jacen said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Good."

Jacen could only smile to himself. _Maybe, it was the Force. We both couldn't sleep. How is it that she just happened to sit on that counter? She could've hopped down when I went for the glass._ He _had_ been thinking about her all night.

* * *

Gracelin didn't want to get out of bed. She knew what today was and couldn't forget. She, even thought it had been a few months, couldn't forget. She decided to call in sick at work, so she could stay home. She stayed in bed and thought about the kiss she had shared with Jacen that night.

It felt weird to her. She felt herself getting close but she didn't want to. She had learned her mistake once before. She had lain in bed most of the day. The day seemed to go by quickly. She knew that everyone else would be working so no one would know she had been home.

Ramey was leaving day after tomorrow. She hated his short visits. There wasn't anything she could do to make him stay. He loved his job and even though he went away for long periods of time, she was glad he was happy.

But tonight was about her. Gracelin knew that Jaina had fallen asleep in the common room. She reached under her bed and pulled out a bottle of liquor. She opened it up and lay down. As she was taking a sip her bedroom door slid open.

"Gracelin! What are you doing?"

"Just go away, Jacen." He did the opposite and entered the room, standing at the edge of her bed. Gracelin sat up, "I said get out!"

Jacen grabbed the bottle from her hands. "Where did you get this?"

"None of your business!"

"Why are you drinking this? You _don't_ need this! I've seen what alcohol can to beings. I'm _not_ letting it happen to you!" Jacen walked to the balcony and threw that bottle outside. He then walked back beside her bed.

Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I _need _that." She stated instead of yelled.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." She whispered as her voice cracked.

"What happened?" Jacen asked as he sat at the edge of the bed.

The tears started rolling down her cheeks. She put her hands to her face. "It was an accident. He got mad."

Jacen put his arm around her shoulders. "Who?"

She got a far away look in her eyes. "Bow. He got mad. He grabbed my shoulder and slammed me on the couch. He told me I was the reason my father left."

_The bruise._ "No, no, no. Your father did not leave because of you." She started to wipe her eyes and sniffle a little bit. He knew there was more to the story that she wasn't telling, but he also knew now was _not_ the time. "This didn't happen today, did it?"

"No, three months ago. I keep having these nightmares. It feels like yesterday." Her tears came back and quickly escalated.

Jacen gathered her in his arms, "Shhh. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore."

Gracelin put her head on his shoulder. She had forgotten how much crying takes out of you. She soon started to drift off to sleep.

Jacen laid her down on the bed. She had a tight grip on his hand. He tried to pull his hand away without waking her.

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone," Gracelin said sleepily.

"No, I'll stay as long as you want me to," Jacen said as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Jacen lay down beside her.

"Thank you." She said before she fell back asleep.

* * *

Gracelin lay in bed with her eyes closed. She desperately wanted to go back to sleep. She went to roll over but something was prohibiting her from doing so. She opened her eyes to see Jacen lying on the pillow next to her. He was still asleep; _he looks so peaceful._ Gracelin then realized that it was his arm around her waist. _He stayed with me all night._ _Shouldn't I be mad? Strangely enough, I'm not. _

She moved his arm and looked at him again. A smile came to her lips. She pushed a piece of his brown hair away from his sleeping features. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She got up and started getting ready for the day.

* * *

A/N: Dont forget to review. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gracelin stood in her room getting ready for her best friend's party. Gracelin had been waiting all week for the party. She also was ready to get away from her house. Every time she saw her mother or Luke it reminded her about the "incident" between her and Jacen. _Incident. _She didn't see it as an accident; _so what else should I call it._ She was putting on the tunic her best friend had bought for her. It was the same color as her eyes; it tied at the neck and left her upper back bare. She wore tan pants and a tan hair pin. She was slipping on her white boots when Jaina walked in.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jaina asked. "It's getting a little late."

"I'm going to Kristea's party. Only my mother doesn't know about it."

"Oh," Jaina said sitting down on the bed.

"You know you can come too, if you want. Plus I'd hate for you to have to lie to Luke and my Mom about where I am."

"When you put it like that… okay, just let me change." Jaina changed quickly. They were just about to open the window to her balcony when Jacen busted into the room.

"Where are you two going, dressed like that?"

"None of your business," Jaina replied.

"Kristea's part." Gracelin told him.

Jacen looked at Gracelin alone. "You two shouldn't go out by yourselves at this hour. I'm coming with you." Jaina was confused when Gracelin didn't object.

The three proceeded to sneak out the window. They had to walk to Kristea's house; Gracelin hadn't got the speeder fixed yet. They walked inside to a house full of people. Gracelin quickly found Kristea.

"It turned out pretty good." Gracelin commented.

"Did you notice the music?"

"Is that our music?"

"Yeah, we recorded it today."

"Sweet, listen I hope you don't care but Jaina and Jacen are with me. I need to go find them."

"That's fine, go!"

Gracelin quickly found Jacen. "Where's Jaina?"

He pointed to where Jaina stood talking to a young man. "She's just talking but I wonder what Kyp would say."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later." They watched her for a few more moments. When Gracelin recognized one of her songs she grabbed Jacen's arm.

"Let's dance."

"No! I don't dance."

"It's not that hard." Gracelin told him.

"No, Gracey!"

"Pleeaase?"

"Alright, but don't make it a habit!"

She led him to where a group was dancing. She thought he was embarrassed or didn't know how to dance. She was wrong. "How did you learn to dance?"

"When your mother is a diplomat, you go to enough party's to learn."

"I didn't know your mother was in politics. You actually have barely mentioned your parents."

"Well, my father had been a little depressed since his best friend died. My mother retired, supposedly, form the political arena. His name is Han and hers Leia. She's Luke's sister. Now that we've discussed me, what about you?"

"You know my mother."

"What about your dad? You've only mentioned him once that I remember."

"There's not much to say. He left my mother two days after I was born. He never visits or calls. I don't know much about him. I know they met on Coruscant, married here on Naboo. My mother gave me a picture of him. Personally I don't think I look like him."

The song was over and the next song began to play. Gracelin began to walk away but was stopped by a tug on her arm.

"One more?" Jacen asked. The music was slow paced. Gracelin returned to where he was standing. She placed her laced fingers behind his neck. She let him put his hands on her hips. Even though at first she was nervous, she was quickly able to match Jacen's slow movements. The song she realized, she realized was the one she had written after he had spent the night consoling her.

Gracelin soon became entranced in his eyes. She could feel them swaying to the music perfectly. They didn't worry about stepping on the other's feet; they knew where the other was fixing to step.

Jacen could tell the song would be ending soon but he didn't want it to. He wanted to be close to her without anyone bothering them. He wanted to be like this, with her, forever. When he was with her he didn't allow himself to worry or be depressed.

The song ended and they stood for a second more. Jacen leaned in and kissed her. She replied with an equal hungrily kiss. When she pulled back she saw her emotions reflected on his face. She leaned in for another kiss but had to pull back when a sharp pain went into her side.

Jacen noticed the smile had left her face. Now it was replaced with one of pain. "What's wrong, Gracey?"

Gracelin wasn't entirely sure herself. Suddenly another wave of pain shot through her. This one more intense, the pain was making it hard to breathe.

"Gracey?"

She stuck her hand out and grabbed a handful of his tunic. She started to fall but Jacen was quick to catch her. "Gracey, talk to me!" Jacen said worriedly.

Jaina could feel the distress coming from her brother. She came running, "Jacen what happened?"

"I don't know! Come on, Gracey!"

"He's here." That was all she said before the pain came on again, only this time stayed.

"He?" Jaina asked, "Who?"

Gracelin wasn't listening the pain was becoming too much. She was leaning against Jacen; she squeezed her eyes shut and tears began forming.

"Bow." Jacen said to himself.

"What?" Jaina asked.

"What's going on?" Kristea asked coming out of the crowd, and at seeing her best friend in pain.

"Is Bow here?" Jacen asked her.

"If he is, I didn't invite him." She replied.

"Who's Bow?" Jaina asked, feeling left out and completely confused.

Before anything else could be said, Gracelin collapsed. Jacen, again, caught her and picked her up. As he did he heard Kristea talking to someone.

"Bow, nobody told you, you could be here."

Before Bow could reply Jacen was there with the two. "If you_ ever_ come within fifteen feet of her_ again_, "gesturing to Gracelin in his arms, "I'll personally hurt you."

"Jacen, calm down." Jaina came from behind. "We need to get her home."

"No, we need to her to a healer, now."

"We can't, we weren't suppose to be here tonight!"

"Sith! Come on!" Jacen began to walk quickly to the exit.

As they hurried back the way they had come, Jacen continued to send Gracelin calming waves through the Force. As they reached the house Jaina climbed up the balcony. She then used the Force to levitate Gracelin to herself. When Jacen reached the balcony Jaina already had Gracelin lying on the bed.

"What should I do?" He asked Jaina.

"Go get Luke and Nomi! Hurry!"

As Jacen ran out the door Jaina heard Gracelin let out a small painful cry.

Jacen was the first back to the room. He realized that both Gracelin and Jaina were in their sleep clothes. _So that's the plan.

* * *

_

He sat in Nomi's common room. He could sense someone beside him but couldn't turn his head to see. Instead his eyes stayed fixed on the tow figures in front of him. Jacen and Gracelin. _Is he holding her hand?_ He could see her mouth moving but couldn't hear what she was saying. He could see the tears coming in her eyes. Her face suddenly turned pale and she looked as if she was going to fall. Jacen was holding her up.

She turned abruptly and bumped into Jacen. She put her arms around him and it looked as if she was crying. Jacen put his arms around her and then, _did he just kiss her?_ Jacen looked up and gave him a disappointing look.

Luke awoke to Jacen sitting beside him shaking him. "Uncle Luke, please, get up!" Luke quickly stumbled out of bed.

_I've had that vision before._ Luke realized. Only the last time he had had it was seventeen years ago.

* * *

Jacen sat in a chair in a corner at the end of Gracelin's bed. He sat there just watching her breath. He was wondering whether it really was Bow that had caused her to react that way. _Maybe it was me?_

Jacen was brought out of his thoughts when the bedroom door slid open and then shut.

"How's she doing?" Kristea asked him.

"Better."

"Did they say what was wrong?"

"No, they took some blood and are going to run tests. They wanted to take her to the med ward but Nomica wouldn't let them."

"Understandable."

"So how did things go after we left?"

"I made everyone leave, so I could come over. You see how long that took."

"Yeah, listen none of the adults know we weren't here tonight. We're trying to keep that way too."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up."

"How long are you here till?"

"I just needed to see with my own eyes she was okay. It's a best friend thing, just hearing it doesn't end your fears."

"Understandable."

"Oh, here." She handed him a music disk.

"What's this?"

"Those are songs she's written lately, and one that she sang."

"Is the one from tonight on there?"

"The one you two danced to?"

"Yeah."

"The version from the party isn't on there. The one she sang is on there."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." After a bit of silence she spoke up, "you love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Jacen's voice was barely above a whisper having just truly admitted it himself and to someone.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be back in the morning." With that she left.

Jacen reached for the player and stuck the disk in. He had only heard her sing once before but her voice seemed only to improve.

_You found me when no one else was looking, how did you know? How did you know? _

_You broke through all of my confusion the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave._

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see,_

_The good and the bad and the things in between,_

_You found me.

* * *

_

A/N: did anyone notice that it was the same dream Luke had in 'An Old Friend's Secret?

Also those lyrics are NOT mine! Those are from Kelly Clarkson's song You Found Me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gracelin woke up with a horrible headache. _How did I get home last night?_ The last thing she remembered was kissing Jacen. She got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchenette. She saw her mother, Mara, Jaina, and Kristea sitting at the table. "What happened last night?"

"That's what we were wondering." Nomi said. "Jacen came in last night saying something was wrong with you."

"I don't remember. " Gracelin said.

"I'm glad you're okay. I need to get going. Do you want a ride to work Nomi?" Mara asked.

"Yeah." She gave Gracelin a kiss. "You scared me last night. Don't do it again!"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll go wake Luke." Mara said.

Once the two women were out of ear shot Gracelin sat with her two friends. "What happened last night?"

"I'm not completely sure. Jacen seems to think it had something to do with Bow being there." Jaina said.

"How did we get home?" Gracelin asked.

"Jacen carried you and we snuck back in through the balcony." Jaina glanced at Kristea then back at Gracelin. "Something weird happened last night."

"What?"

"Anytime Jacen would leave the room last night your pain would increase." Jaina sighed, "It's very strange. I've never seen anything like it. Luke and Mara want me to do some research on it."

"What does that mean?" Gracelin asked bit cautiously.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what I'm looking for." Jaina answered.

After a bit of silence Gracelin spoke up. "Where's Jacen?"

Kristea smiled, "Come with us." She guided Gracelin back to her room. There in a rocking chair beside her bed, slept Jacen.

"He was there all night." Jaina said and then left.

Gracelin leaned against the frame of the door and starred at Jacen.

Kristea put her hand on Gracelin's shoulder. "You know what he told me last night?" Gracelin just shook her head. "He told me he was in love with you." Even though Kristea couldn't see it, she knew Gracelin was smiling and blushing. She turned and walked away.

Gracelin was left standing there. She walked over to beside the chair. She knelt down so they would be at eye level. She gently shook his knee. "Jacen, get up."

He opened his a little then shut them back. Then his eyes popped open and he took in a sharp breath. He quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Gracelin. "I'm so happy you're okay."

His hug was at first tight around her as if he was making sure it wasn't a dream. Soon he loosened his grip but didn't let go. "I'm really glad you're okay." His voice and the repetition of the phrase, betrayed how worried he had been.

"Me, too." She didn't fully understand but she did know she didn't want him to let go.

But he did, he pulled back. "You scarred me."

"I didn't mean to."

"In know."

She sat back down on the floor. "What happened last night?"

"A story for another time. You're still tired and should get back to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I know." She chuckled as she tried to suppress a yawn.

Jacen stood up, "Let me help you." He offered his hand. She didn't hesitate in taking it. She could tell something had changed between them. Now they had a strange bond. That scarred Gracelin a bit. She wasn't sure whether to be excited, scarred, or upset.

Jacen pulled her to her feet. He could sense that, no matter how brave she acted, she was a little weak. Jaina came into the room. She saw Jacen trying to guide Gracelin to lie down. She quickly went to her other side to do the same.

Luke came in about then. "She needs someone to stay with her. Jaina?"

"I'm helping Aunt Mara today. I can't.

"If you don't need me, I'll stay." Jacen offered.

Luke was at first hesitant but knew she couldn't stay alone. "Okay, I'll try to finish early."

"Okay." Jacen walked with the others to the main door. When they were gone and far enough away that they couldn't mentally probe him, he went back.

Gracelin was lying in her bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a grin on his face. He knew the answer.

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." She replied in a tone sounding very much like one used by a child.

"Well, apparently not." He chuckled a bit.

"It's not funny Jacen."

"I know. I'm sorry. But you really scared me last night." He sat beside her on the bed. "I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"Lose me?"

He took her hand. "Everything seems to be happening so fast but somehow I know," He looked into her eyes, "I love you."

Gracelin didn't even try to suppress her smile. He smiled at her. She pulled him close, only inches from her face. "I love you, too."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. He'd been so afraid that he'd never see those lips form a smile again; never taste their sweetness.

Gracelin suddenly got a strange feeling that what happened to her last night was very serious. She pulled away. "What happened last night?"

"When?" He knew she wouldn't drop the subject lightly.

"After you got me home."

"Well I'm not one hundred percent sure. Luke made Jaina and me leave." He paused for a moment. He took a hold of her hands. He started massaging them, "You stopped breathing. It wasn't very long, but it scared me none the less."

She hadn't realized that the situation was that bad. It took her a moment to accept that she might have died.

"All that matters is that you're okay now." He kissed her forehead. "I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

"Nothings going to."

"Because I'm not going to let it."

Gracelin smiled, she had never has someone act protective over her. She kissed him and pulled back out of breath.

"Um, I'm going to go take a shower. Oh, and please, no surprises."

Jacen chuckled, remembering the time her had 'surprised' her while she was taking a shower. "Okay, I promise."

She got up and headed to the refresher unit.

Jacen headed for the common room. He turned on the holonet and watched it for a while. After a while though the young Jedi was bored and began wondering around the room. He saw pictures of Nomi and what he assumed was Gracelin as a baby.

He was looking at a more recent picture of Gracelin when his thoughts were interrupted by the door pager. He was hesitant to answer but if he didn't, no one else would. He walked to the door and entered the necessary code. The door slide open to see the one person he thought he'd never see again.

* * *

"I thought I told you to never come around her." Jacen growled to Bow. 

"I heard she was sick. I just came to check on my girl." Bow said nodding toward the wall where the 'fresher unit was.

"Your girl? That's not the way it was explained to me." Jacen said stepping forward a bit.

"That's right; you're the new guy in Gracelin Dathe's life."

"Yeah, I am."

"She's letting you stay here while she's showering? She's changed a lot since I was with her."

"You're right, she got smarter."

"Listen man; don't get your hopes up. She won't sleep with any guy."

The statement shocked Jacen. He wanted to hit the guy for even suggesting it. But he quickly remembered that he had to remain calm. He sent his anger into the Force. "That's not why I'm with her."

"Just let me see her."

"I can't let you see her." His voice was calm but strong.

"And why the hell, not?"

"She's busy with a shower." As if on queue they heard the water shut off. _Perfect timing Gracey!_

"Sounds like she's finished."

"I'm still not going to let you see her."

"What's the reason this time?" Bow then took a step in the house. As he did, Jacen felt pain emitting off of Gracelin. Then he heard a thud.

"Jacen!" Gracelin yelled.

Before Bow could react Jacen shoved him out of the door and locked it behind him. Jacen ran to the refresher unit door. The door opened and Jacen saw Gracelin, fully clothed, sitting on the floor. She was holding her side and gritting her teeth.

"Its okay, he's gone." Jacen sat beside her on the floor. As soon as he saw her eyes watering he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room. He laid her down and pulled a blanket over her. Her pain was going away now; there wasn't anything he could do. "Rest." He kissed her forehead and then walked to the door.

Gracelin sat up, "Jacen, come back." He walked over and sat on the bed beside her.

"You okay?" He asked as he tucked a blonde lock behind her ear. She looked down and said nothing. Jacen tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. He used his thumb to caress her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"You? Scared?"

"Don't play, Jacen. I'm serious."

"What are you afraid of?"

Before she answered Gracelin put her lips to his. She was the one to deepen the kiss, only, regrettably, coming up for air. Both tried to catch their breath; Jacen hadn't expected _that_.

She put her forehead to his. "Scared of loosing… that."

"You don't have to worry," he whispered back. He kissed her as if nothing else in the galaxy mattered.

The two were too caught up in each other to hear the speeder outside, the footsteps up the stairs, or their names being called from in the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Dont forget to review! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Luke cleared his throat a second time before they heard him. Gracelin jumped and nearly fell off the bed. Jacen was clearly embarrassed at being caught.

"Jacen, can you come out here, please?" Luke asked in an almost irritated tone.

"Coming." Jacen informed his Uncle's retreating form. He got off the bed and kissed Gracelin's forehead. "I'll be back in a minute," he told her. The door shut behind him but Gracelin could still hear what was being said.

"Are you crazy!"

"Excuse me!"

"Jacen, we are on an assignment! There's no time to be fooling around. And especially with out host's daughter!"

"Luke, we're old enough to make out own decisions."

"I don't think you are Jacen. At least not by yourself."

"I've used the Force and I've meditated. Its telling me _this_ is right."

"I'm afraid I disagree."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Now it makes sense," Luke mumbled to himself.

"What?" Jacen asked defensively.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." After an awkward silence, "I came here early to let you know we'll be leaving in two standard weeks." With that Luke headed down stairs.

Jacen returned to find Gracelin had gone through the window and was standing on the balcony. He joined her. Her back was facing him.

"Two weeks?" She asked.

"You heard?"

"He's not very quiet when he's mad."

Jacen walked up behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed her temple.

"I knew this was too good to be true." Gracelin said to herself.

Jacen turned her around, he found himself starring into those wonderful blue green eyes he'd come to love. "I'm not leaving you."

"What are you talking about? Luke just said you're leaving in two weeks."

"I'll stay."

"You can't do that. You're needed elsewhere. And what about your mom and dad?"

"Okay, then, you come with me."

"Jacen, you know Nomica would never allow it. Plus, what about my work at the Palace?"

"The promotion, I forgot. Have you heard anymore about it?"

"No, and don't change the subject. What are we going to do?"

Gracelin turned back to look at the landscape. Jacen put his arms around her waist. It seemed they had always known each other, when in reality, they'd know each other for about three months.

The idea came to him. He put his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Marry me?"

She quickly spun around, "What?"

"Marry me, Gracey. Then we'll know we have each other. And even though we may not be able to be together right now, but we can in a month or so. I love you so much; I don't want to loose you."

"It's crazy!" She put her hand to her forehead and thought for a moment. "I'm crazy!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes! I'll marry you!"

They enveloped each other in a hug and then a passionate kiss. When they parted they leaned on one another to keep their balance.

"When?" She asked.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. We aren't going to tell them are we? I don't think we should."

"Not yet anyways."

Gracelin pulled away first, "I guess I have a few comm. calls to make." She then climbed back through her window.

* * *

They all sat at the table as they had become accustom to doing.

Greyton spoke first, "What's everyone doing today?"

"I've got work. Luke? Mara?" Nomi asked.

"We have to head in town. Jaina and Jacen are coming with us."

"Actually I can't. I promised Mom I'd call her today."

"Okay, so, Jacen is out." Luke commented.

"I'm supposed to visit Sabè today." Gracelin said after pushing her plate away.

Luke could sense she was lying.

"I'm going to head out." Gracelin then headed upstairs to get ready.

"We better get going too, Luke." Mara said to her husband.

"Okay."

Slowly everyone left the table and went on with their plans.

Jacen did indeed call his mother. However, she was in a meeting. He was now left to wait for Gracelin to come back from Sabè's.

* * *

"I know, I know, and I promise I won't stay gone that long again." Gracelin said.

"Well good! Kristea's been by here a lot and I hadn't heard from you." Sabè replied.

"I have to tell you something. It's a secret; you can't tell Kristea or anyone for that matter." Excitement dripping from her words.

"What is it?" Sabè asked worriedly.

"I'm getting married today. And I'm scared to death."

"Married! To who?"

"Remember the young Knight I told you was staying with us?"

"Yes but the last thing I remember he got on your nerves." She replied confused.

"Things have changed so much since then," Gracelin sighed.

"I'm guessing neither of your families know about this."

"No."

"Gracelin, things aren't going to go well when they find out."

"I know but I'm not going to worry about that now."

"Gracelin, I would be. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but please make sure you think this through. I've already seen rushed marriages fail; I don't want to add you to the list."

"Yes, ma'am." Gracelin had thought about it. She couldn't explain the feeling she got with Jacen. She loved him, and no words could express that love. She wished she could make everyone understand.

Gracelin just sat and listened to Sabè; even though her mind was somewhere else.

* * *

"Explain to me again why _I_ can't drive." Jacen said from the passenger seat of Gracelin's speeder.

His hand was resting on her knee; she reached down from the controls and grabbed it. "They'll think it's weird if you came home driving home _my_ speeder."

"Do you think anyone will be there?"

"I'm not sure." She fell silent and he did too. After a few moments of the silence, Gracelin pulled into the driveway. She looked over at Jacen as they sat there, "Hey Jacen?"

He looked over at her and smiled, "yes?"

"We got married!" She said with a smile.

"I know," his smile grew wider. He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and their foreheads met. He could see tears in her eyes. "You okay?"

"Mm hmm."

"Let's go inside," Jacen then hopped out of the speeder. Gracelin got out as well. Jacen walked to her and put his arm around her, as they went inside.

"Mom? Greyton?" Gracelin called out but received no answer.

"Luke? Mara? Jaina?" Jacen called but, he too, received no answer.

"NO one is here." Gracelin said stating the obvious.

Jacen was quick to take her in his arms. Their lips were soon connected. Jacen pulled back and picked her up.

"Put me down." She giggled out of breath.

He smiled mischievously, "nope."

That was all he said before he carried her up stairs.

* * *

A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story! Dont forget to review! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He had to move but hated to wake her up. She had fallen asleep with her head on his bare chest. He had been running his hands through her blonde hair.

Unfortunately, this bliss would end soon and, he had sensed Luke, Mara, and Jaina returning from Theed. He knew it wasn't the right time to tell them.

He tried to slip out with out waking her. She, however, was able to sense his every move, thought, and emotion through the Force.

"They're almost here, aren't they?" Gracelin asked him.

"Yes." He answered grimly.

They both knew how amazing it was that no one had come home sooner. They both got up and got dressed.

Jacen was at the bottom of the stairs when Luke opened the door. _That was too close,_ he thought.

_Is everything okay?_ Jacen jumped when he heard Gracelin's voice in his head.

"Are you alright, Jacen?" Mara asked.

"I'm fine," he responded, sounding as if he was distracted.

Luke noticed but dismissed it. Jaina however, didn't. Luke and Mara walked into the kitchenette.

_Jacen, how is it I can hear you? And I'm assuming you hear me._ Gracelin's voice was once again in his head.

_The Force. Jaina and I can do this. I know Luke, Mara, and my mother do it all the time._

_Oh._

"Jacen, you okay?" Jaina asked as she looked at her abnormally quiet brother.

"Yeah," Jacen replied.

"You're lying Jacen Solo! Tell me! I wont tell, promise!" Jaina quickly exclaimed.

_Can I tell Jaina?_

_Not yet; please?_

_Okay, whatever you want._

"Sorry Jaina, I can't. At least not yet."

"Please?"

"Sorry."

* * *

"I don't want to go to bed." Gracelin said as she put her head on Jacen's shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Jaina's in there asleep."

"Oh."

"I want to stay out here with you."

"I want you to, too. But it's probably best if you go on to your room."

"_Our_ room." Gracelin corrected.

"No, that's your room. _We_ don't have our own place, yet."

"Speaking of which, when are _we_ going to tell them?"

"I don't know." They fell silent.

"I wish I could come with you."

"I wish you could too." He kissed the top of her head.

"When will you come back?"

"It won't be long, I promise. I'll be back soon."

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow."

"I don't want to believe it." He sighed. He heard her sniffle. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Gracelin reluctantly got off the bench and headed inside. She however just walked to the couch and sat down, tugging at Jacen's arm to follow.

"Gracey, we have to get up in five hours."

"I know." She made no effort to get up. They sat there in silence until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"It was good to see you again, Nomi."

"Same here, Luke. And you too Mara."

"Hopefully next time we visit it can be for recreation, not work." _Yeah, right!_

_Be nice, Aunt Mara!_ "You all should come visit us on Coruscant sometime."

"I'd like that; maybe we'll be able to soon." Gracelin stepped forward and gave Jaina a hug. "Then maybe I could meet this Kyp character."

Jaina chuckled, "Only if you bring your boyfriend as well."

Gracelin could feel Jacen panic a little bit. "I might be able to arrange that."

"Okay, everything is packed, we should start heading for the port."

"Luke's right, come on you two." Mara and Luke went to the speeder.

Jaina gave Gracelin another quick hug and followed. "Bye."

Jacen stood there a little while longer. "I have something for you."

"You didn't need to -"

"Yes I did." He pulled his hand from behind his back and held a silver band. "It's your wedding ring."

Gracelin wanted to cry, "It's beautiful, Jacen."

"Look on the inside." On the inside of the ring, was engraved** JS ♥ GD**.

"It's perfect."

"And since if you wore it, it'd be too obvious…" He pulled out a silver chain.

"You thought of everything." She said in amazement. "If they weren't sitting right there I'd kiss you."

"Damn Luke," Jacen said faking anger.

Gracelin giggled, "Go, I'll see you soon."

"You will!" _I love you._

_I love you too!_

As Jacen ran to the speeder Gracelin put the ring on the chain and put it on.

Jacen got into the speeder.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"Nothing, Jaina, mind your own business."

* * *

"What!" Gracelin exclaimed.

"Yup! They wanted me to come congratulate you." Kristea said in her official voice.

"I can't believe it!"

"Well you better! You start training next week. Grandma Sabè wants you to come see her." Kristea was walking out, and then poked her head back around the corner. She smiled at her best friend. "Tonight, we celebrate!"

_This is crazy! A handmaiden? Wow! Jacen's going to be so excited._ Gracelin had to sit down, all the excitement was making her dizzy. _Jacen, I need to send Jacen a holo message. _

Gracelin ran to the comm. room of the Palace. She impatiently awaited her turn at a private terminal. Then it finally came.

"Jacen, I've missed you so much! It seems like these past few weeks have flown by. I got your last message. Tell your mother we hope she feels better.

"I have something exciting to tell you. I found out that I've been selected to go through the training to become a handmaiden! A _handmaiden_, Jacen! Can you believe it? You're the first person I told.

"Kristea actually told me of the promotion, so she knows. She's gong to take me out tonight. And you need to come home, I mean here.

"I miss you. I wish I could've told you in person. But that's okay." She smiled. "I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Jacen."

She reached up and turned the recorder off. _The only thing missing was you.

* * *

_

"Where is it?" Jacen said to himself.

"Where's what?" Han asked from the doorway.

"Nothing. I'm just looking for something."

Han could tell Jacen didn't want to tell him what he was looking for. "Well when was the last time you had it."

"When I was on Naboo."

"Did you bring it back?"

"I don't think so, Dad."

"Do you think you should go get it?"

That's when he got the idea. "I do need it. Plus it'd be nice to see everyone I met there again."

"Then go!"

Jacen couldn't believe his father was encouraging him to leave. "Uncle Luke may not like it."

"Don't worry about Luke or your Mother. I'll take care of them."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome Jacen. Oh and tell her hello for me, and I can't wait to meet her."

"Who?"

"They girl your going back to see. I don't need the Force to tell." With that Han walked off.

Jacen grabbed a bag and started packing. Yes, it didn't have to be an over night trip but he was determined to make it.

He hadn't seen her in so long. The holo messages weren't enough. He missed holding her, kissing her, and just listening to her breath. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep their marriage a secret. _Another thing to talk about when I see her._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jacen knew they'd both be at work. He used the access code to enter the house. Gracelin would be home in an hour. It killed him not to be able to go and surprise her at work.

Jacen went up to her room. It had been almost a month but everything seemed the same. He sat down on the bed and thought about the past. From the first time they met to the last tie he'd said goodbye.

Jacen came to realize he hated sneaking around. It bothered him to lie to everyone. Jacen leaned back and turned on the holonet and began to wait. He just didn't realize how long the wait was going to be.

* * *

"I want to go home and change. Plus tell my mother!" Gracelin complained.

"No! As your best friend I'm going to buy you a whole new outfit and take you dancing and to dinner as a celebration for your promotion."

"You don't need to do that Kristea."

"I know, I want to."

"Fine!"

"Good, come on." Kristea grabbed Gracelin and then they were off. They stopped in front of a local clothing shop.

They went inside and looked around a bit. That's where Gracelin found her perfect outfit. The tunic was skin tight and the sleeves went to the elbows. The skirt was a mixture of different shades of brown. Then to top it off there was a dark brown hat with a fabric flower.

Gracelin grabbed it immediately. It fit perfectly, emphasizing her physical features.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'd be perfect if you curled your hair."

"No Kristea!"

"You know it would be!"

"Not now. How about first paycheck?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Gracelin couldn't believe how fast everything seemed to be happening. And to think just a few months ago she was a lonely girl cooking in the Palace kitchen. _Now I'm a totally different person._

They bought the outfit and she immediately changed.

"Now off we go." Kristea took her to eat where they met up with a few friends.

Vault leaned over to Leena. "Hey Leena, remember the time Gracefulness dropped the Queen's birthday cake and we had to start all over again. And Zeinh threatened to fire her."

"Oh yeah. There was blue and purple icing everywhere."

"Ha, ha, very cute. How about the time Vault tried to pull that prank on Zeinh? He put one of those electric Gungan shockers near his charging outlet."

Kristea busted out laughing. "That was you? It took maintenance fourteen hours to fix that!"

"Yeah, I know." Vault said, proud of his work. "Listen I have to be there early tomorrow, I'm headed out. You coming, Lee?"

Gracelin loved to watch Vault and Leena. They'd been married for almost a year. They were so much in love. Gracelin hoped her and Jacen would be like that.

"I'm coming." They both got up and said their goodbyes.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kristea asked.

"Um, go home. It's almost midnight. I'm in for it as it is."

"Why not stay out longer then?"

"Cause I'm tired Kristea. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, Gracelin."

Gracelin left the restraint and headed for her speeder. She knew what was waiting for her when she got home, her mother.

As she pulled up, as she expected, Nomica was waiting on the porch. Nomica was using every ounce of self control she had not to start yelling on the porch. The door behind her slid shut and she let it go.

"Where the _hell_ were you?"

"I was out with Kristea, Leena, and Vault." Gracelin remained calm as her mother's voice continued to rise. Gracelin could see Greyton come into the room, but ignored him.

"There is _no_ reason for you to have been out that late!"

"We were celebrating a promotion."

"I don't car that one of them got promoted! I only care that your butt is in bed at a decent hour!"

"But Mom…"

"No buts Gracelin!"

"I don't want to talk about this now! I'm going to bed." Gracelin didn't let her say another word as she headed up the stairs.

Gracelin keyed her door closed and set the lock. She placed her hand on the back of her hat. She could feel a headache trying to come on.

"There's my girl!"

She turned to face the man she had wanted to see all day. Jacen sat at the far end of the bed. He was wearing his silly little grin.

Gracelin pulled the hat off and threw it on the floor. She grabbed her skirt and held it as she leapt onto the bed and slid to where he sat.

Before he could comment on how much he had missed her; she locked his lips with her own. It started off soft but soon the kiss grew more passionate. They kissed just as two lovers that hadn't seen each other in a month should have.

Jacen was the first to pull back. "You look so beautiful."

"I've missed you. Had I known you were here I would've come home sooner." Gracelin replied out of breath.

"I wanted to surprise you. If you don't mind me asking, why were you dressed up and out so late?"

"You didn't get my message?"

"What message?"

Gracelin proceeded to pull his outer tunic off. She ran her hand through his brown hair. "The one that said I got my promotion. That I start my training to be a handmaiden in two weeks."

Jacen put his hand behind her head and pulled her close for a brief, but strong, kiss. "Gracey, this is wonderful!"

"Really? You're okay with it?"

"I'm not too thrilled about the likelihood of my wife getting shot at but it's what you've always wanted!"

"I still can't believe it."

"Guess what." Jacen leased back against the head board of the bed.

"What?" Gracelin leaned back onto him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he began caressing her arm.

"I move the last of my things into my new apartment when I get back."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! That means you can come whenever you can get away."

"I'll be with the Queen mostly though." Gracelin said in an almost depressed tone.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out, my love." He kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you; a lot Jacen."

"I've missed you too."

Then again their lips met and it wasn't long before they found themselves in tangled sheets.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Gracelin! Wake up!" Nomica yelled from the other side of the locked door.

"No! I'm not going to work!"

"Why not?"

"I have two weeks off! I'm going back to sleep now!"

Nomica gave up. Gracelin and she had been fighting twice as much. Greyton had even argued with Gracelin a few times; which was rare.

Gracelin rolled over to face Jacen. "I love you."

"I love you too." He touched his forehead to hers.

Jacen sensed that Nomica had left the house. Somehow, he knew that Gracelin knew too.

Gracelin got up and glanced out the window. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

Gracelin came back to her bedroom, clad in only a towel and her necklace he had given her. She walked in to see Jacen dressed and picking his clothes off the floor.

She grabbed his tunic off the floor and put it on over the towel. She walked over to her vanity and sat down. She started wringing out her hair, "Where are you going?"

"Gracey, you know I need to get back to Corusant. No one knew I planned to stay the night. My mother is probably in a panic."

Gracelin stood up and walked to where Jacen stood at the end of the bed. She took his face into her hands and pulled him close for a kiss. "I don't want you to leave."

"You know I don't want to." He kissed her forehead.

Gracelin sat down on the edge of the bed. Jacen wondered around looking for something. Gracelin just sighed and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a silver cylinder. She walked over and handed it to Jacen.

"You know, you're going to get hurt if you keep forgetting where you put that."

"I know. Thank you, Gracey."

She couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome." He clipped his lightsaber to his belt. They both stood silent for a moment. "I'm coming to Corusant." Gracelin stated.

"What?"

"Not today, but I'm going to leave tomorrow."

"You're serious?"

"Yes! I miss you. I have some time off before I start training for work. I'd really like to spend that time with my _husband._ And since you can't stay here, then I'll come to you. Plus, there's nothing stopping me."

"What about Nomica? And Greyton?"

"Don't worry about that."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Well I was thinking…"

"You know we can't-"

"…with Luke and Mara."

Jacen faked a hurt expression. "You'd rather stay with them?"

Gracelin smiled and kissed him passionately, even slipping a little bit of her tongue in. "Not if I had a _real_ choice."

"Walk me out?"

"Of course!" She took a hold of his hand and he led her downstairs.

"Do you want me to talk to Luke and Mara?"

"No, it'll be harder for them to turn me down once I'm there."

Jacen smiled, "You're so devious."

"I know." They headed out the door. "I love you!"

The rented speeder drove up. "I love you too." Jacen kissed her and walked toward the speeder.

"See you tomorrow Gracey!" He called to her.

"Be careful!" She called back as he climbed in and rode away.

* * *

"Yes! I am!" Gracelin yelled back.

"No you're not! What about your work? Where are you going to stay?" Nomica yelled to her daughter.

"I have two weeks off! I told you that! I'm going to stay with Luke and Mara."

"I don't want you going to Corusant!" _I don't want you staying with Luke!_ Nomica had to hold her mouth shut so the last thought didn't escape.

"I'm still going!" Gracelin said in a normal tone. "I bought my ticket, my things are packed and I'm going." With that she grabbed her last bag by the door and left.

As the door slid shut behind her, Gracelin felt her eyes filling up with tears. Her relationship with her mother use to be wonderful but it seemed to be headed into a duracreate wall, and nothing seemed to help. She wished she could've left on better terms.

Gracelin decided that after she boarded her transport she would push her and her mother's problems out of her head. She wanted to focus on her husband and their relationship.

She did as she promised herself she would do and pushed her mother out of her head. She sat down and quickly began to fall asleep. She had a seven standard hour flight; that is if everything went as scheduled.

* * *

Gracelin stepped off her transport with all four bags in tow. She was struggling with them when a familiar voice entered her head.

_Need any help_?

She looked up to see Jacen standing down the walkway. Gracelin was too excited. She dropped the bags and took off running. Only to stop when she flung her arms around his neck; almost knocking him over. "I've missed you so much."

_Not here_; he sent her. Jacen walked back to pick up two of her bags and she followed.

"Are you taking me to Luke and Mara's?"

"Not yet, we're going to drop half you stuff off at my apartment."

"Really? And how do you plan on managing that?"

"Jaina and I've talked a little. She's going to help."

"You told her?"

"No, I told her I'd tell her a huge secret if she did two things. One: help me out with my plan. Two: didn't tell anyone. She agreed. I've been waiting for you to get here, so we could tell her together." Jacen took her bags and placed them in the speeder. He proceeded to help Gracelin in and climb in himself.

* * *

"Okay you two, spill it! What is going on?" Jaina said impatiently.

"Well remember I said I'd let you meet my boyfriend if you let me meet Kyp?" Gracelin started.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I decided not to wait." Gracelin took a deep breath and stepped aside to reveal Jacen standing behind her. "Jaina meet Jacen Solo," she paused, "my husband."

"You're what!" Jaina's mouth was left agape.

"Jaina, you're the first person we've told." Jacen stepped up to his sister.

"Well I told Sabè. But that doesn't count." Gracelin added.

"You two, got married?"

"Yes." Jacen answered.

"When? What about all that fighting you two did? Wait! Was it before or after the night at Kristea's house?"

"After." Gracelin answered. "Two days after; to be more precise."

"Oh Sith!"

"What?" Jacen asked his sister.

"I'm not helping you two tell them. I do not want to be in the middle of _that_."

"No! Jaina, I need, we need you to kind of help us fool Mom, Dad, Luke, and Mara."

"Jacen, you mean lie."

"Okay, so, are you going to help us?

"Do I have a choice?"

Gracelin sat beside her, "not really." She chuckled and put her arm around her sister-in-law.

"Well, brother, what do you have in mind?"

"You tell Mom and Dad, Gracey is at Luke's. Tell Luke, you invited her to stay with you."

"Aww! You called her Gracey!"

"Jaina, focus!"

"Sorry! I got it. Just tell them she's staying with the other one and hope the Force is with us."

"That too." Jacen added.

"So would it be wrong for me to assume that you'll be staying here?" Jaina asked Gracelin.

Gracelin blushed a bit. "Yes, Jaina. I'll be spending the night here."

Jacen watched as an embarrassed smile graced her lips. "Unfortunately we'll have to wait a few days before we can try."

"Okay." Jaina answered.

"We should probably head over to Luke and Mara's apartment."

* * *

"If it's too much of a bother don't worry about it. I just thought I'd ask." Gracelin said very convincingly.

"No, it's no problem. Um, our guest quarters are a little out of order." Luke explained Luke could feel a little bit of tension coming from Mara. _I can't just leave Nomi's daughter out on the streets of Corusant._

_I never said to do that. I don't have a problem with Gracelin._ "Come on, I'll show you where you can put your stuff."

Luke waited until the two women were out of the room. "Did you know she was coming?"

"When I was there she said she'd like to come and visit everyone. I didn't know it'd be this soon." Jacen lied.

"Something must have happened."

All Jacen could think was, _you have no idea.

* * *

_

"How long are you staying?" Luke asked.

Luke, Mara, Gracelin, and Jacen were sitting in the common room.

"A standard week, at the most. I needed to get away from home."

"Did something happen? With you and your mother?" Luke asked.

"I'd rather not discuss it." Gracelin answered defensively.

Jacen quickly picked up at the tone of her voice. _Something's bothering her._

"The reason he asks is because there is a function we're attending in a few days. We didn't know if you'd still be here." _Where the hell did that come from? I sounded like Leia!_

Even Gracelin knew that sounded weird from Mara. _She sounded almost, political. What was that? _She sent Jacen.

_I have no idea_, he sent back. "I'm going to talk with Mom and see if she can take care of a gown for the evening."

"Okay."

They all entered into an uncomfortable silence.

Jacen was the one to break it. "Well its getting kind of late I'd better head on." He looked at Gracelin, "Jaina and I'll be here in the morning." He stood up to leave.

"Okay." _I love you_, she added.

Jacen found himself very glad he had helped her build up her mental shields. _I love you too. I'd give you a more proper good bye but…_

"I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and hugged him. "Give Jaina a hug for me too. Oh and tell her thanks for meeting me at the landing pad."

Jacen was a little shocked but quickly recovered, "Yeah, alright, I will." With that Jacen left. He didn't want to go back to his apartment but decided it was best.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"We're going in town. We'll be back in a few hours. Are you listening?" Luke asked standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

"I heard you." Gracelin replied sleepily.

"What did I say?" Luke crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Gracelin hated it; her mother often took that stance with her. "Something about going out and being back soon. See I heard you. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes!" Luke just rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Gracelin rolled over to get her commlink. However in mid-roll she remembered where she was and that this bed was smaller than hers at home. As she realized the later she bit the floor with a thud. 

"Sith!" She let out before getting up to answer the still beeping commlink. "Hello?"

"Are you okay Gracey?"

"Jacen, I was asleep!"

"You fell off the bed, didn't you?"

"How'd…"

"I've done it a few times. It's a wonderful way to wake up, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just wonderful." Gracelin replied sarcastically.

"I think you should hop in the 'fresher and get ready. Then I'll come by and get you. How's that?"

"That's fine. I'll see you in a bit."

"Love you; bye."

"Love you too."

Gracelin set the commlink back on the dresser. She pulled a set of clothes out and laid them on the bed. She went down the hallway to the fresher for a shower.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself tightly. She walked into the common room first, to be sure Luke and Mara hadn't returned early.

Se then wondered into the kitchenette. She looked around a bit and then grabbed a piece of fruit. She washed it off and then took a bite. She heard the main door slide open. She went to go meet Jacen. "You're early."

"Who are you!"

It wasn't Jacen at all. I was an older woman with dark brown hair with little specks of grey.

"I'm, uh…" The fire in the other woman's brown eyes left Gracelin in a state of shock.

"What are you doing in my brother's apartment?"

"Your brother?" Realization hit her.

"And in a state of half-dress none the less!"

"Wait! It's not what you think!"

"It better not be what it _looks_ like!"

"It's not Mrs. Solo. I'm Gracelin, Nomica Darklighter's daughter!" She was starting to wonder if the woman would start to throw things, when her face contorted into confusion.

"What?"

"Luke and Mara are letting me stay here for the week. They left earlier to go in town. Jaina was supposed to come over."

"Nomica's daughter?"

"Hang on." Gracelin ran into the guest room and came out fully dressed. She stuck her hand out, Leia shook it. "Gracelin Dathe." _I can leave the Solo out for now,_ she thought to herself.

"Leia Organa Solo."

"You're Jacen's mother, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've read about you and heard a lot abut you."

"I wish I could say the same. Jaina told me that she had roomed with you but that was it."

"Well, my visit was, unexpected."

"I see."

The door slid open and both women turned to see Jacen Solo come walking in.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He eyed Gracelin curiously.

Leia noticed the glance but said nothing. "I was looking for Mara." She crossed her arms over her chest and starred at her son. She had remembered Gracelin's state of dress when she arrived. "What are you doing here, Jacen?"

"Jaina asked me to." He turned toward Gracelin. "She's running a little late."

"That's fine." Gracelin answered.

"Oh," Leia wasn't sure what else she could say. "I apologize, Gracelin."

"Its okay, you didn't know."

Jacen was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Um, well now that you two have met, we should get going."

"Of course, it was nice to meet you and I hope to see you soon." Leia said recovering from her shock.

"I'm sure we will Mrs. Solo."

"You'll see her Mom; she's coming to the ball your making us go to."

"Jacen, we've already discussed it and you have to go."

"Oh I don't mind it too much, now that I got somebody to go with." Jacen draped his arm over Gracelin's shoulders in a buddy-buddy sort of way. "See you tonight Mom."

"Bye Jacen, Gracelin."

Gracelin waited until the door had shut behind them before pinning Jacen to the wall and kissing him.

"Wow! If I'd know you'd react like that I would've introduced you to my mother sooner." Jacen joked.

"Come on; let's go do whatever you had planned." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay."

* * *

"I still don't see how you managed it," Gracelin said from beneath the covers of Jacen's bed. 

"I'm still not sure either, sweetheart." Jacen answered as he crawled in beside her. "But I'm glad it worked."

"Me, too. I wish it wasn't morning though."

"I know but think: that banquet is tonight. And we'll make our first appearance, arms linked as we walk through the double doors."

"The only thing is, no one will know we're married."

"I know but at least we'll be able to spend the whole night together with no questions asked."

"I might like that." Gracelin snuggled in closer to him. She had just laid her head on his chest when his commlink started going off.

"Ugh!" Jacen reached over to turn it on. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jacen had expected to hear Kyp or another young Knight's voice coming through the speaker.

"Jacen, we're in trouble!" But Jaina's is what he heard.

"What's going on?" Jacen sat up immediately.

"They're looking for Gracelin."

"What!" Gracelin squealed.

"Luke called to talk to you. They're freaking out! It'll only take a few minutes before they figure it out."

"Thanks for the heads up, Jaina. Bye."

"May the Force be with you, brother, you're going to need it."

"Oh Sith!" Gracelin was up and trying to calm down. "They're going to be here in a little while aren't they?"

"Probably?"

"I need to change."

"While you do that I'm going to straighten up."

"Throw my clothes in a bag and hide it somewhere."

"Okay! Go change!"

The two separated to attend to what needed to be done. They met up five minutes later in the kitchenette.

"I'm tired." Gracelin said as she leaned on the counter next to Jacen.

"I love you."

Gracelin chuckled, she could tell in his tone. "I need to leave, don't I?"

Jacen laid his head on hers. "How much longer?"

"I'm not sure. I want to tell them but I'm not looking forward to the reactions."

"Me neither. But I'm tired of _this_, hiding all the time."

"I am too. Do you think we should tell them now?" Gracelin asked a little skeptical.

"Not like this." Jacen answered.

"So we wait?"

Jacen sighed, "We wait."

Gracelin could see the look of her disappointment reflected on his face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He forced a smile and kissed her forehead. "Come on; you better get going. Have you thought about what you're going to tell them?"

"No, but I'll figure something out."

He kissed her one more time before she walked out the door.

He sat down on the couch when the door pager rang. _Can't wait to see how this goes!_ He had to smile when he heard her voice.

_Me too, love._

Jacen got up and headed for the door. He took a deep breath before opening it.

On the other side stood just about all he'd thought would be there. _Mom, Dad, Jaina, Luke, and oh no, Mara._ That's when Jacen saw what Mara had in her hand. The back of a tunic gathered in her hand, with his wife attached to the tunic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Two seconds too late." Mara said stepping into the apartment.

"So, who wants to be the on to do all the talking?" Han asked.

Mara pushed Gracelin to sit on the couch beside Jacen.

"Hey, watch it!" Jacen said, then making sure Gracelin was okay.

"So you're going to talk? Good! I didn't want to have to yell at Gracelin." Han said to his son.

"Yet." Luke added as his eyes bore into Gracelin.

"So, start talking Jacen."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Don't be smart, Jacen!" Leia barked out.

"Ugh! I stayed the night! Okay, now that we got that out of the way. It was _my_ idea!"

The shock was enough to take everyone's attention off of Jacen. No one had expected Gracelin's outburst, not even Jacen. Or that she would take the blame for _his_ idea. It only took him a moment to recover. "Plus, we're both adults."

"Just because the Galactic Law says so that doesn't mean you're ready to _be_ adults." Leia said, before Gracelin made another outburst.

Gracelin knew one way to get the focus off of them for at least a second or two. "Jacen, doesn't this conversation sound familiar? You had this almost same argument with Luke back on Naboo!"

Luke visibly winced. He had felt he could leave that out when he told Leia about the trip.

"What!" Leia and Han said unison. "This has been going on and you didn't tell us?" Leia accused.

"Nothing was going on back then!" Luke growled out, starring at Gracelin, knowing exactly what she was up to. _Her mother's old tricks_, he thought to himself. "But now I wish I had told you. Gracelin you're going home, tomorrow!"

"What?" This time said by Gracelin and Jacen, shock evident in their voices.

"Tomorrow, you'll get on a transport and go back to Naboo. Do you need it made any clearer?" Luke asked Gracelin.

"Like hell I am!"

"Gracey, calm down." Jacen tried to soothe.

"No! I will not calm down! He's acting like he's my father, as if he has a say so." She snapped at Jacen. "Luke, you have no idea what's going on! It's our lives, let _us_ live them."

"We're just trying to help, Gracelin." Mara tried to explain.

"I do _not_ want _your _help. You don't like me Mara, and don't you deny it. I scare you, and you too Mrs. Solo. I scare you because of where I come from!" Gracelin paused to swallow the lump in her throat. "Because of who my mother is. I may not know exactly what happened all those years ago, but I do know there's this strange fear in all of you. You may not show it, but I can feel it." Gracelin stood up, "excuse me."

Jacen was quickly up and following. "Gracey, please wait."

"No, not now. Jacen just give me a minute or two." She walked into the bedroom and locked the door.

_I'm going to tell them!_ He sent her.

_No you're not! We said we'd do it together._

_I don't know how much more either one of us can take._

_Jacen, just wait, please?_

He couldn't deny her plea. Jacen walked back into a very silent common room. "I want all of you out, now!" He stated calmly but forcefully.

"I _never_ said anything to Gracelin to make her think I didn't like her. If I did, I didn't mean it." Leia said to Jacen.

"Me neither." Mara added.

It took only a moment for Luke to realize it. "She's Force sensitive?"

Jacen sighed. "You weren't supposed to know."

"Why not? We could help her get into the academy." Mara said confused.

"That's not what _Nomica_ wanted." Jacen informed the group.

"But she'd make a great Knight!" Jaina spoke up.

"Jaina, don't." Jacen quickly silenced his sister.

"She still goes home tomorrow."

"Luke, don't do that." Jacen couldn't believe what his uncle was saying.

"Jacen, I feel it would be better, for both of you, if she left. I'm sorry."

"I'm not discussing this anymore. I would like you all to leave." Jacen said calmly.

"Okay." Luke answered, and then led Mara out of his nephew's apartment. Jaina followed but Han and Leia didn't move.

"So, that's her?"

"Dad, don't start."

"No, no, no, don't get me wrong. She's very pretty. I'm assuming she's who you went and saw on Naboo."

"Yes, I went and saw Gracelin."

"Jacen, I'm not going to tell you what to do and what not to do. You and your sister like to keep reminding us that you aren't children anymore. Now, she still lives under my roof so I _can _control what she does. You, however, don't." Han sighed. "Just don't do anything you can't handle the responsibility for."

Leia turned to her husband wide-eyed and in shock, not quite believing what he was telling their son.

"Come on, Leia." Han grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the apartment.

* * *

"I wish you'd stay." Jacen said as she gathered her bags.

Gracelin was on the verge of tears. "It'd be better if I left as soon as possible."

"Gracey?"

"I'm, um, I'm telling Nomica in two weeks."

He shook his head in agreement and understandingly. "Okay, I'll be there."

Her tears were streaking her face. "I'm just so tired of hiding."

"I am too." Jacen wrapped his arms around her.

"I need to go." She had to leave before he broke her resolve.

Jacen could tell there was a bit of distance between the two of them. He could feel tears wanting to form in his eyes. He just kissed the top of her head. "Okay."

"I love you, and I'll, um, see you in a couple weeks." Her voice was breaking up and her vision blurring. She kissed him long and hard before turning and leaving.

* * *

"Kristea, I feel like everything is falling apart."

"I still can't believe you're married!"

Kristea and Gracelin sat on the couch of Gracelin's common room. "Kristea, pay attention!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. You still love him, don't you?"

"Yes! Of course I do! I'd give up my own life for him! I just wonder what all this hiding and separation is going to do to us."

"You guys love each other, what could be the problem?"

"I don't know."

The main door opened and Gracelin saw Greyton walk in. "Gracelin, I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Gracelin reclined on the rest of the couch.

Kristea passed Greyton on her way out, "Bye, Mr. Rowe."

"Bye, Kristea." Greyton walked into the common room and saw Gracelin lying on the couch. He sat down on the couch down by her feet. "Hey, girly."

"Hi, Greyton."

"You talked to your mom?"

"No, not yet. She hasn't said two words since I got back."

"Don't you move into the Palace tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You need to talk to her before you go."

"Greyton…"

"Just listen. You are her only daughter. Ramey was _like_ a son but he really wasn't. _You're_ really her child. She feels like she's losing you."

Gracelin sat up at the last statement. "She keeps pushing me away!"

"She's not trying to."

"I know."

"Just talk to her, Sweets."

"I'll try, Greyton."

"Thank you. That's all I ask, is that you just try." He got up and left the room.

It had been the first time Greyton had talked to her as a father figure. She felt guilty for having not taking advantage of having the closest thing she'd have to a dad. With her new found guilt along with the guilt about her mother she laid back down.

* * *

The door pager rang and Greyton got up to answer. "Hi, can I help you?"

"I think so. Is Gracelin Dathe here?"

"No, I'm afraid she doesn't live here anymore?"

"Oh, she didn't tell me she was moving."

"I can let her know you stopped by."

"No, I was hoping to surprise her."

"She's at the Palace. You look familiar, do I know you?"

"Yeah, I 'm an old friend of Gracelin's. I haven't been around her in a while. We only met once that I remember. I'm Bow."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Ok so here I go…. I'm really really sorry I haven't updated! I'm kind of on restriction and I'm not supposed to be on the computer. I hope to return soon! It shouldn't be more than a few more days, I promise! but here is something to tie you over:_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Gracelin sat in a private booth in the communications room. "I'm sorry for the way I left, Jacen. I love you, and don't forget it." She glanced down at her hands before speaking. "So how are things there? Have they cooled off? Things have changed here. Living, here, in the Palace is so strange. Oh and you want to hear something else that's weird?" A smile graced her lips. "After I got back, Greyton and I have been acting like father and daughter. Weird, huh? We even had a lunch together, just the two of us."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I actually talked to Greyton yesterday. Bow has been by the house a couple of times, looking for me. I talked to Palace security and they said the same thing…"

* * *

Jacen sat and watched her face as she spoke. It hurt him when he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. 

"… They said the same thing. Jacen, I'm scared. I don't know why he's looking for me. I mean what does he want?" There was a timer going off in the background. "My time's up. I have to go. I love you, and I miss you more than words can say. Bye, love."

Jacen could see the fear in her eyes. He wanted to leave and go to her but circumstances wouldn't allow it.

He grabbed a recorder and started. "Hi, Gracey. Don't you worry about Bow. He's not going to hurt you. I'll be there in a little while. Just be careful. Um, everything here is fine. Everything seems to have blown over. I miss you too."

"You look different, a little tired. Is her Highness working you hard? There's something else. Your hair is curly, I like it.

"I can't wait to see you next week. Hopefully I'll be able to stay longer than last time. I better go. I love you. Bye, Gracey."

Jacen ended the recording. _Why would Bow be looking for her_? Jacen took a deep breath and settled himself in for meditation.

* * *

_He was, once again, sitting in the common room of Nomica' house on Naboo. Things were becoming more clear. He could sense that he was sitting beside Nomica, but he still couldn't see her._

_And as in the times before Jacen and Gracelin stood before them. They're definitely holding hands. She looks so different though._

_He saw that her hair was down and elaborate curls fell on her shoulders. Then he notice how her left arm was in a sling. When did that happen? He couldn't make out the words but he could feel her hurt and anger through the Force. He could see the tears that were flowing down her face._

_Jacen was standing behind her rubbing her arms trying to calm her down._

_Suddenly her face went pale and she looked as if she was going to faint. She quickly turned to leave but she bumped into Jacen. He embraced her and walked with her out of the room. The whole time he starred at Luke with a look of disbelief and hurt._

Luke woke up with a start. He had had this dream twice already this week. Each time he had it, more was revealed to him.

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. _What is the Force trying to tell me_?

"What's wrong?" Mara asked from beside him.

"Go back to sleep Mara. It's nothing. A dream, nothing more."

"Are you sure? Or are you lying to me?" She starred at him intensely with her jewel green eyes.

He couldn't lie to her. _She looks so beautiful when she's concerned_. Her hair was mused from her sleep. "I was thinking about Jacen. I just wonder what he's gotten himself into. I know how the Darklighter's can be." Luke thought back to how he, Biggs and Nomica use to act on Tatooine.

"Gracelin tries hard not to be her mother. She must have a lot of her father in her. And you don't know what the Dathe's are like. She's really a sweet girl."

"I know. I'm just worried about those two."

Mara kissed her husband and laid back down. "Just don't worry too much, okay?"

Luke lay back down next to his wife. "I promise." He curled up to Mara and was soon back asleep.

* * *

"Hi, Gracelin!" Kristea said as she flopped down on her best friend's bed. 

Gracelin sat at the vanity in her new room at the Palace. She sat brushing her hair. "Hi, Kristea. What's going on?"

"Well, I thought you'd like to know, that Bow and I broke up. I've been kind of busy and haven't gotten a chance to come tell you."

"Really? Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"He's too jealous. Anytime I talk to any guy he gets mad, no matter what the species. With my work here I can't have him bothering me about who I speak to."

"Yep, that's Bow. It wouldn't matter if you're still together or not." Gracelin's face suddenly went white.

"Are you okay?" Kristea noticed the far off look in Gracelin's eyes.

"Did you tell Bow about Jacen and I getting married?"

"What?"

"Kristea! Did you tell Bow?"

"Why?"

"'Why!' Because for the past two weeks he's been looking for me!"

"He has?"

"Yes! That's why I've been spending so much of my time here at the apartment."

"Should I talk to security?" Kristea asked, still confused.

"I already have." Gracelin sighed. "They can't do anything. It'll be okay though; Jacen is coming at the end of the week."

"Okay. Hey, you better get ready; you're going to be late for the procession. You stand in second position today."

"At the Queen's left? How did I manage that?"

"Her Highness has taken a liking to you I suppose. Don't question, just get ready!"

"Okay, okay." Gracelin grabbed her gown off the hanger to change.

It only took a few minutes and she was done. She sat in her room and waited for Gouda. Gouda had been a handmaiden longer than any of the other girls. She was also the Queen's right hand.

"Grace lets go." Gouda called from outside the door. She had nicknamed Gracelin Grace, one because it was shorter and two because on the first day she tripped on her gown.

Gracelin left her chambers and saw the other 'maidens filing out of their rooms as well. As she set the code to her door she had a strange feeling wash over her.

Jacen had taught her that most of the time that was the Force telling her there was danger. Gracelin mumbled to herself, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Jacen sat on his couch and starred at the holopic in his hands. It was the only picture he had of himself and his wife. 

He was standing behind her with his arms tightly around her waist. She was wearing a skin tight tunic and pants, the burgundy beautifully contrasting with her blonde hair. She smiling a huge smile, as was he. She had on hand placed on his arm and the other fingered her wedding ring on its chain.

Jacen would look at it everyday since the day it was taken. Jacen smile to himself. He would be leaving in a few days for Naboo. Then their secret would be out and there'd be no more hiding. As Jacen mused, at the up coming bliss he was hoping to experience, his commlink was calling for his attention.

Jacen turned on his commlink. "Solo."

"Jacen, its Luke. You need to grab some stuff; we're leaving within the hour."

"Whoa, wait! Where are we going? What's wrong?" Jacen could tell by Luke's tone it was bad.

"We're going to Naboo."

Jacen could feel his heart caught in his throat. "What, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Mara and I came home to a message from Nomica."

"Is Gracelin okay?"

"I don't know Jacen. All Nomica said was that something happened. That you and me needed to get to Naboo as quick as possible."

"I'll meet you there in ten minutes." He turned off his commlink and was quick to grabbing his things. Fear was etched into Jacen's mind.

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but I needed to leave off somewhere and this just seemed to be perfect. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! I'll be back in a few days! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jacen ran into the office he knew belonged to Nomica. He burst through the door, ever so glad he didn't have to wait for the door to slide open.

"Jacen Solo!" Nomica hollered at having her wooden door almost yanked off its hinges. Nomica allowed her heart to return to a normal pace. "Where's your uncle?"

As the words left her mouth, an out of breath Luke came in. He hadn't expected Jacen to take off running as he did. "I'm here."

"Jacen, I think you should go see Gracelin. She'd be happy to see you." Nomica said, trying to dismiss the younger Jedi.

Jacen was confused. "But…" Luke just gestured for him to leave. Jacen sighted and left the room headed for the Palace.

Gracelin waited a few minutes. "Is he gone?"

"You can use the Force to tell you." Luke answered simply.

"You know I don't want to have anything to with the use of the Force."

"It's obvious, based on the way you made Gracelin hide her abilities."

Nomica was annoyed that he knew. "It was necessary."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter any more. I need to talk to you about something _very _important."

"Okay." Luke sat in the chair across from Nomica. "Start talking." He wasn't here on pleasure and he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Gracelin was shot."

"What!"

"She's fine. Her arm is in a sling for a week."

_The sling._ "I guess that's good to hear."

"Oh, it's just the beginning."

"What does that mean?"

"Let me tell you what happened. I receive a call from Kristea at the Palace's emergency medical center, telling me my daughter has been shot. I ran right down there, like any other mother would.

"When I got to the main desk I asked what room Gracelin Dathe was in. The nurse told me there was no Dathe 'being treated in the facility.'

"Greyton had told me that he and Gracelin had been getting closer. So I asked for Gracelin Rowe. The nurse gave me the same line.

"So I asked if there was anyone by the name of Gracelin. She said yes." Her face contorted into one of hurt and anger. "She told me yes, Gracelin _Solo_."

"What!"

"They got married Luke!"

"What did she say?"

"The first day she was in a coma. The second day they moved her out of the emergency department. When I finally did get to talk to her, I didn't give her much of a chance to say anything."

Luke knew how Nomica could get and only hoped she hadn't hurt Gracelin, emotionally. "What did you do?"

"I went in there screaming. Security actually had to pull me out."

"I can't believe it. I wonder how long." Luke now knew that it was no longer a 'dream' but a premonition.

"I don't know; she wouldn't tell me. She wouldn't talk to me at all. Greyton is the one that found out about how long her arm was in the sling."

"I'm sorry." Luke could tell it upset her.

"I just wonder when I turned into my father."

"You didn't Nomi. You're not your father. You're just trying to take care of your only daughter."

Nomica looked down and sighed. "That reminds me why I asked you here. There is a little complication for the two of them being married."

Luke furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Gracelin lay in her room at the med center. She fingered with the chain around her neck. She tried to sit up but with the sling it made it almost impossible to do by her self. 

She had asked Kristea a day ago to send Jacen a message. Kristea was to return soon, and sure enough Gracelin could sense her Force signature.

"Gracelin, we need to talk!" Her voice had a tad of annoyance.

"Kristea, what's wrong?"

"I just got security's investigative report, and also your med report for me to add to your file."

"Okay. I don wish you'd explain why you're so upset."

"Well for one, someone is trying to kill my best friend!"

"What are you talking about? Stop exaggerating."

"I'm not! From where the sniper shot came from, where they think he sat and where you were, he was aiming at specifically at you; not the Queen."

"Huh?"

"It's the truth, Gracelin."

"That means I put her Highness's life in danger! They're never going to let me go back to my job!"

"You're right."

"I was hoping I was exaggerating, Kristea." A look of disappointment crossed over her features.

"It's not because of _that_. It's because of what's on your med report." Kristea held up a piece of paper.

Gracelin snatched away the paper to see what it could be that would leave her unemployed. "Wow." She swallowed hard.

"Yeah."

"I don't, I can't believe it. I'm, I'm really…"

"Pregnant? I can't believe in either."

"I guess it'd be hard to pretend to be the Queen while being as big as a balloon."

Kristea could tell she was just trying to keep the mood light. "Yeah."

Gracelin could feel the tears in her eyes. It wasn't that she was upset about the news. She _was_ excited. It was just the circumstances that surrounded it that pulled at her heart.

Her vision began to blur. "Kristea, could you please leave? I need to be alone."

"Gracelin…"

"Just go." Her voice was breaking. As soon as the door shut she let it out.

She wanted to roll on her side and curl into a ball but the blaster shot wound in her left shoulder wouldn't allow it. Gracelin wished so much that Jacen was with her. She wondered what his reaction would be. She wiped her eyes with her right hand.

She realized her left hand rested on her stomach. She let a smile come to her face. They'd been married almost four months, and now they were going to have a baby. A little bit of who she was combined with who Jacen is. That thought brought new tears to her eyes, but ones of joy,

She closed her eyes and absent mindedly began stroking her stomach, where she knew their baby was growing. She kept her eyes closed and tried to imagine what their child would look like. As she did this she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Jacen was standing at the main entrance trying to get access into the Palace. That was until he saw Kristea walk by. "Kristea!" He shouted. 

She turned to see who was addressing her. "Jacen?" She squint her eyes against the sun light. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Gracey."

"They moved her to a different med center."

"Wait, med center? What happened?"

"You didn't get my message?"

"No! Is she alright? What happened?"

Kristea started walking with him in the direction of where Gracelin was. "She got shot. It's nothing major, but she gave us quite a scare. She was in a coma for a day. Her left arm is in a sling but only for a week. She's been asking for you."

"Well, I'm here now." Even though she told him Gracey was fine, he needed to see it with his own eyes.

She could tell, "Third door on your left."

"Thank you." He walked down the hallway to her door. He gently knocked but when no answer came he opened the door.

He saw her lying asleep in the bed. Her curls lay over the pillow, and a calm look on her face. He saw her arm in the sling and wanted so much to take her pain away. As he stood to her right he saw where the tears had dried on her face.

He gently tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. He hadn't meant to, but he was glad when she stirred and opened her eyes.

She saw what looked like unshed tears in his eyes. "Hi, love."

He touched his forehead to hers. "You scared me. You can't keep doing that."

"I didn't mean to."

"It didn't help that Nomica didn't tell me what was happening."

"My mother? When did you talk to her?"

"She called Luke and me; told us we needed to hurry and get here. She told me to come see you and Luke stayed with her."

Gracelin took a deep breath, "She's telling him."

"Telling him what?"

"She found out we got married and she's probably telling him."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when she found out."

"Its okay, it was probably best for your safety." A smile fell upon her lips. "Will you lie next to me?"

"I probably shouldn't."

"It won't hurt me, Jacen." She scooted to her left enough for him to lie down, facing her. She tucked a piece of his brown hair away from his face.

"What is it?" He could feel that something was being left unsaid.

Her smile widened. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

It took his breath away. He kissed her and pulled back to see tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you." He whispered back to her. He didn't know what else _to_ say.

He was happy and that's what she had wanted. All the fears that had plagued her before were washed away by the silly grin he was wearing.

She curled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Both were more than content in each other's arms. Both lost in thought about the new life they had created.

* * *

Nomica and Luke stood at the entrance to Gracelin's room. She lay next to her husband wrapped in his arms. Both had fallen asleep that way. 

"There's no reason to wake them. Let them have tonight we can tell them in the morning." Luke said, fully wishing he was dreaming. That he would, at any minute, wake up next to Mara.

"In the morning." Nomica shook her head in agreement. She wiped a tear away, knowing that tomorrow would break her daughter's heart.

* * *

A/n: I wanna say thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Thank you: Ledagirl321,Mara look-a-like, Rhi-Nonny, MsJML, Darth Nicka, and Naberrie. 

Ok so here's the deal: i'm still banned from the computer and i'm sneaking on when i get the chance. So i'm going to really try to update as soon as ican. some updatesmight be close together and others further apart. Sorry :(


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Gracelin walked into the common room of her old home. It had been two weeks since she was here last, but to her everything felt different.

Jacen sat her bag on the floor and helped her off with her coat. He took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings. The house he had visited only a month ago now, somehow, seemed darker.

"What are you doing home?" Nomica asked from the bottom of the stair case.

"The doctor said I could leave as long as I had an escort." Gracelin wasn't sure whether it was the argument she knew was coming or getting shot that was making her bitter.

"We should _all_ talk." Came a masculine voice from behind Jacen.

"You want to talk? Alright, Luke, talk." Jacen was eager to get everything out and in the open. _NO more lying_.

"I think you may want to sit." Nomica suggested to the young couple as she and Luke sat on the couch.

"I'd prefer to stand." Gracelin informed her mother.

"Okay." Nomica paused, "Luke and I talked about it and we think it'd be for the best if you two separate."

"What!" Jacen asked starring, incredulously at his uncle.

"Like hell we will!" Gracelin exploded, trying desperately to hold her temper.

"You're both so young."

"You're both headed down different paths." Luke added hoping they could convince them without telling the truth.

"You'll change who you are a thousand times."

_That's it!_ Gracelin was loosing her temper and there was nothing to stop her now. "Okay, _mother_, I'm sorry I'm not following in your perfect footsteps. I'm sorry I didn't wait to get married like you did! I'm sorry I didn't sleep with every guy I dated before I got married!"

She couldn't stop the words before they left her mouth. "I'm sorry I waited until I got married to get pregnant!" Gracelin winced when she realized what she had said. _I'm sorry_! She sent Jacen.

"You're what?" Jacen wanted to laugh at the way Luke's eyes were bugging out of his head at the moment but knew better.

"Nomica turned to Luke, "It just got complicated."

Luke sat silent for a moment with a solemn expression on his face. "Tell her."

"Tell me, what?" Gracelin grew a bit worried.

Nomica took a deep breath and turned toward her daughter.

The tears he saw welling up in his mother-in-law's eyes instilled a bit of fear in him.

"I lied to you Gracelin."

"About what?" She too was beginning to tear up.

Nomica opened her mouth a few times before the words finally left. "Javon Dathe isn't your father."

It was the premonition he had been having. He saw Gracelin lose the color in her face. Jacen was standing behind her, trying to comfort her and hold her up.

"What?" Her voice faltered and her tears spilled onto her cheeks. "But you were married to him when I was born."

"I was pregnant before we got married."

"Back when you were on Coruscant?" Gracelin asked.

"When you and Luke were living together?" Jacen asked.

"What? You two lived together?" As the realization hit she put her hand to her mouth. She abruptly turned to walk away but ran into Jacen. She started crying into his shoulder, and whispering, "No, it can't be."

Jacen too, had connected it. _That would mean Luke was her father. But that can't be! _He looked up at Luke in an almost disbelief.

Jacen put his arms around Gracelin as her body was racked with sobs. He moved her out of the room and toward her old bedroom.

Nomica sat and watched at the reaction of her daughter. Greyton had wanted them to talk in private and chose now to walk into the room. Nomica was quick to put herself in his embrace.

"You told her?"

"I told her."

* * *

Luke knocked on the door but there was no answer. He opened the door to Gracelin's bedroom. He saw Jacen asleep in the bed, but there was no sign of Gracelin. He would've been worried had he not seen the window open or not felt her presence.

He climbed out the window and onto the veranda. He saw Gracelin leaning against the railing with her back turned to him.

"Hi, Luke." She said just audibly.

Luke was a bit startled. "I forgot about you being Force sensitive."

She turned toward him and forced a smile.

"What are you doing out here? You should be inside."

"Apparently now that its presence is know the baby doesn't want to let me sleep."

"Jacen and Jaina did Leia the same way." Luke saw her smile fall. He walked up to where she stood. "How you holding up?"

She turned back around to face the Nubian scenery. "At the risk of sounding selfish, hateful, and ungrateful, I really don't want you to be my father. I love Jacen and without him these past seven months, who knows where I'd be."

Luke put his arm around Gracelin, "And at the risk of sounding selfish, hateful and ungrateful, I'm not sure I want you to be my daughter. Don't get me wrong. I've always wanted a child, but for your, Jacen's, and the baby's sake I hope I'm not."

"Thanks Luke."

"Tomorrow morning, before your mother wakes, _we_ are going to go down to the med center and have get some test ran."

"Really?" She gave him a look of shock.

"It's not that I don't trust your mother, but we all make mistakes."

"Okay."

"We'll get this straightened out, I promise." Luke turned to leave but stopped at the window. "By the way, Javon is going to meet us there. Apparently we aren't the only ones that want answers. He said he's looking forward to seeing you." With that Luke left Gracelin alone on the veranda with her thoughts.

* * *

Gracelin hadn't slept. Jacen had woken up and stayed up with her most of the night but had fallen back asleep. She started feeling nauseous. She was unsure if it was nerves or morning sickness.

It had been a very long time since she had seen Javon. About sixteen years to be exact.

She rolled out of bed and headed to the 'fresher. She began brushing her teeth. After spitting in the sink, it startled her to see Jacen's reflection in the mirror.

He noticed she was starting to tremble. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay."

"What if it isn't? I don't know what I'll do."

He pulled her closer, "We'll figure it out, Gracey."

Hearing his voice break made her lose her resolve not to fall apart. As the sobs began to rack her body Jacen just held her tighter.

"How could she lie to me? Us? Everyone? And for _so_ long?"

Jacen just held her as a silent tear rolled down his face. "I, I don't know, sweetheart. But I'm sure she felt the reason was best."

Gracelin turned in his arms to look in his eyes. She saw his tears and gently wiped them away. He, in turn, wiped away her tears as she spoke. "I don't care what her damned excuse is. It hurt Luke, it hurt you, and it hurt me; that's more than enough hurt no matter the reason."

Jacen just pulled her back to him. He couldn't deny how much they had both been hurt. So he remained silent.

"I though I heard you two." Luke said as he stood at the doorway of the 'fresher.

"I'm just getting ready." Gracelin said, slowly pulling herself out of the warm, protective cage Jacen's arms had locked her in.

"Are you almost set?"

"Um, just let me change and put on some boots."

"Take your time, just let me know."

"I'll be there in a minute." She paused to take a hold of Jacen's hand. "I want to hurry and get this over with."

"I'll be downstairs." Luke walked away.

Gracelin went into her bedroom to change. She went down stairs to find Jacen had fallen asleep on the common room couch. She knew he hadn't meant to, they were all tired.

She sat at his feet; grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and covered him with it. When she looked up she saw Luke looking at a picture on the wall. She stood up and walked beside him.

"When was this taken?"

"I think I was about ten. Gavin had come in for a visit. Ramey and I had been so excited."

"Where was this at?"

"There's a memorial site to a former Queen, near the gardens. I love it there, its just so calming. I can really think there. I haven't been in some time. Oh, that other woman, there, was one of the Queen's handmaidens, Sabè."

"Maybe you can take me there sometime?"

"Maybe. You should really meet Sabè. She has stories about the Old Republic that are amazing."

"It's a plan?"

"Sure, we'll do it someday."

"Let's get going, before we wake them up."

"Yeah, okay." Gracelin followed Luke out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Gracelin sat beside Luke as they waited to see a healer. She watched everyone that entered the med center. She knew she was nervous when she started biting at her nails.

"Go get something to eat; besides your nails." Luke told her.

"I'm not hungry." She replied with a small smile.

"You didn't eat breakfast and it's almost lunch. I know you're hungry."

"Gracelin sighed and then smiled. "Okay, do you want anything?"

"No." Luke watched as she got up and left. It was then a man walked up to Luke/

"Luke Skywalker?"

"Yeah; Javon?"

"Yeah." Javon sat next to Luke. He put his hand out. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Where's Gracelin?" Javon asked.

"She just went to get a bite to eat."

Javon sighed in relief. "We should really talk before she gets back. I want to get the story straight. I wan to make sure Nomica didn't lie to you."

"Okay." Luke was a bit confused.

"About three of four weeks after we married we found out she was pregnant. It wasn't until after Gracelin was born did she tell me that she wasn't mine. And she left no question to it."

"So that's when you got a divorce?"

"Actually, no. For two months I tried to work through it. It's just hard when you've been lied to about something so important as your child."

"Gracelin said you moved out the day after she came home from the hospital."

"That's true, but Gracelin was born premature. She was in the hospital for two months. After I moved out, I made an effort to still be a father to her. In my mind I was her father. No offense. I had been there through everything.

"After two years I couldn't do it any more. I couldn't let her call me 'dad' when I knew I wasn't it."

"So you distanced yourself?"

"That was all I knew I could do. I wish it could've been different. My wife didn't want me to come today but I just _have _to know."

"I'm almost a little afraid of what my wife would say if Gracelin turned out to be mine."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I guess because we've always wanted kids of our own and as of yet haven't had the privilege."

Luke noticed that he no longer held the man's attention. Javon was starring directly at Gracelin. And she, she in return was rooted to where she stood, just starring back.

"She's changed so much. She's beautiful, like her mother." Javon mumbled.

Gracelin soon regained her courage and started walking again. As she neared Javon stood. It was her father, at least she hoped he was, that she hadn't seen in nearly sixteen years. Both stood in silence for a few moments.

"Hi, um, Javon." Gracelin said not really sure if it was a good idea to call him 'dad.'

"Hello Gracelin. I trust you've been well."

She looked to her arm in its sling. "Except for getting shot, I've been fine."

"I heard you got married."

"I did."

"I wish I could've been invited."

Luke coughed, "So did I."

"It was a _very_ private ceremony."

"You eloped?"

"Well, yeah, it was all that could be done at the time. When we get back to Corusant, we were thinking about doing it all over again; with everyone there."

"I look forward to getting my invitation."

"Dathe?" A medical droid called before escorting the three down the hall.

* * *

"Just tell me!" Nomica demanded.

"No! I'm not going to. That's _their_ business. If they wanted to you to know then they'd have told you." Jacen wasn't going to let her bully him. The woman in front of him had ripped his heart out and thrown it on the floor and went threw it with a lightsaber. She might have ruined the one thing that had made him happier than anything else in a long time.

Nomica had woken up and wanted to talk her daughter. Only Gracelin had left early that morning with Luke. It killed Nomica not to know were they were and what they were doing. "Jacen, just tell me!"

Jacen looked Nomica straight in the eyes. "Why should I?" The hurt was evident in his facial expression and voice.

"She's my daughter." Nomica replied in an almost pleading tone.

Jacen's face contorted into one of disgust. He couldn't believe she was using _that_ as her argument. "She's _my_ wife!" With that he left the common room for the sanctuary that was to become Gracelin's old bedroom.

"I give up!" Nomica said throwing her arms in the air.

"They'll be home soon, dear. You can ask them when they get here. But if they don't want to tell you, I think you need to respect that." Greyton informed his wife as he flipped through a holo journal.

"You're right. I don't like it, but you're right." Nomica sighed.

It was only moments later that the main door slid open and Gracelin and Luke walked in. Gracelin quickly ran up stairs, ignoring her mother's calls.

Luke however was the essence of calm.

"Where did you two go?"

"Nomica, I think Gracelin should tell you. But I will tell you Javon sends his best regards." With that Luke turned and headed to the guest room.

Nomica's face turned a ghostly white and she felt dizzy. She slowly sat on the couch. She couldn't grasp that the three had sat and talked, together. She laid down the rest of the way down and tried not to think, for a headache was already forming.

* * *

Gracelin didn't want to talk to her mother. She was too angry. She knew the lies, had heard her mother's version, and knew the truth. She knew is she spoke with her mother it wouldn't end nicely.

She walked into her bedroom to see Jacen lying on the bed. She stood there for what felt like hours, and just starred. It wasn't until the tears were forming in her eyes did she realize he had stood up and was walking toward her.

He stood only inches away when the tears broke through the dam. She threw her arms around him and he embraced her.

She hadn't said anything, and as much as he was dying to know her remained silent. He allowed a silent, lone tear to escape as he stroked her back. He was trying to be her stronghold.

When the sobs had subsided she pulled back from his grip to look in his eyes. She saw they were red and how tired and worried he looked.

He caressed her cheek; drying some of her tears when she grabbed his hand.

"She was wrong." She spoke barely above a whisper and a smile graced her features.

Jacen felt himself release a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "What?"

"She was wrong! Luke wasn't a match. It turns out what she thought was a lie really was the truth." She sniffled a bit.

"Are you serious?" Jacen wanted to make sure this was real.

All Gracelin could do was shake her head. Before she could stop him his lips had trapped her's. She never wanted to loose this and, now, she never had to.

She pulled away to see the joy in her husband's eyes. "What do we do now?" She asked, uncertain of what the future was going to bring.

"I think we should move to Corusant. It'd be almost a new start. We can move into a bigger apartment, maybe one closer to Luke and my parents, so they can help out with the baby."

"I don't know about Corusant. I'm use to open spaces, nature, there wasn't any of that there."

Jacen was glad to hear her sense of humor back. "Well we could make Corusant our main home. I'll have to be at the academy a lot. And trust me, Gracey, there's plenty of nature on Yavin IV."

Gracelin chuckled. "You know what? I don't really care, as long as its _not_ Naboo."

"I agree." He said as he sat on the bed.

"I want to start packing." Gracelin said bluntly.

"Right now?"

"Yes, I want off this planet and out of this house, as soon as possible."

Jacen could see the anger and hurt return in her eyes. He felt a little of the same. "What are we taking?"

"Not much." She smiled and continued," Most of it wont fit in a couple of months. And most of the other stuff I don't need."

"Okay, so I guess lets start."

* * *

After six hours of packing and cleaning and no dinner, they both lay in bed. Jacen was tired but he couldn't help but stay awake. He watched Gracelin as she slept. Thoughts, ideas, and hopes ran through his mind.

"Would you stop?" A sleep voice asked him.

"Stop what?" Jacen asked already knowing the answer.

"Watching me sleep. It's sweet but just a bit freaky."

Jacen couldn't help but chuckle at her. "I want to ask you something."

"I already married you and I'm already having your baby."

Jacen laughed at her response. He turned serious though, "Do you think we should tell him?"

"Tell him, who? And about what?"

"The baby, our baby; about everything that's happened in the past two days or do we say nothing?"

Gracelin didn't want to think about that yet. _Wait a second. _"Him, huh? You've been a dad for three days and now it's a boy?"

"Well yeah. Why? Do you think it's a girl?"

"Um, yeah. How about we make a little wager?"

"Okay what's it going to be?" Jacen was very much enjoying their time like this, together.

"Loser changes the first 20 diapers?"

Jacen smiled, "Deal. Oh and no help from Threepio." He gently kissed her lips to seal the deal.

Gracelin rolled over to return back to her sleeping state. But before she did Jacen could hear her mumble, "You're going to lose."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"They took it fairly well." Gracelin commented.

"Yeah, I'm glad. " Jacen said as he closed the last packed box.

"When are they coming?"

"Dad's bringing the _Falcon_ tonight. We should be in Corusant by tomorrow afternoon. You know we'll have to go downstairs to leave."

Gracelin smiled sarcastically, "Can't we just go out the balcony like before?"

Jacen couldn't help but chuckle, "No."

"I know I need to speak with her."

"Then go do it." Jacen encouraged.

Gracelin wanted to argue the point with him but it was no use. She took a deep breath before walking out of her room and down the stairs.

Gracelin found Nomica in the kitchenette sipping caff. Her mother's eyes widened when she walked in. She spoke up before she could say a word. "I want to talk to you and I don't want you to say anything. Just listen, okay?" Gracelin sat at the table across from her.

"Okay."

"Yesterday, Luke, Javon, and I all met up. We wanted to know the truth. We had test ran. I had my blood tested for a midi-chlorian count. Luke said it was fairly high. And with what I taught myself and Jacen taught me, I would be able to come to the academy and help with training." Gracelin had told her mother that part first, mainly trying to avoid upsetting her.

"We also had blood tests ran. Luke's not my father. In an ironic sort of way it's funny. The lie you thought you were telling me was really the truth."

"What?" Nomica's voice was barely above a whisper. The color was gone from her face.

"Javon really _is_ my father." Gracelin stood up and began to walk away. She turned back before leaving the room. "Jacen and I are leaving tonight. I don't hate you, Mom. I may not fully understand what happened and it's probably best I don't. I'm hurt, I'm angry, and I'm disappointed. I can't stay here, it hurts too much.

"I don't want us to become like you and Grandfather did." Gracelin's voice cracked and tears were waiting to break free. "I just need time." With that she left. Leaving a tear-streaked faced Nomica alone.

* * *

Gracelin walked into Sabè's room. She had been sick and the healers had told her to stay in bed. Jacen followed behind Gracelin warily. Gracelin had refused to leave the planet until the two met, plus she had promised Luke. 

"Hi, Sabè. I promise I won't be long."

"You don't have to rush."

"Well, I'm on a tight schedule. I came to say goodbye."

"What are you talking about, Gracelin?"

"Sabè, this is Jacen, my husband. And that's his uncle, Luke. I'm going back with them to Corusant with them."

"No offense, Knight Solo, but why can't the two of you live here?"

"Sabè, it was my idea. Plus, it'd be easier if we stayed near the Solo's and Skywalker's."

"Your mother, huh? And why would you need to live near anyone at all?"

I didn't tell you? I'm pregnant! That's why we're moving. Plus you, Kristea, and Greyton are all I have left on Naboo."

"What about working your way up to the Senate?"

"Jacen's mother use to be a Chief of State. I'm sure she'd have some advice for me. Maybe, I'll change that dream. Master Skywalker has said I have great potential as a Jedi Knight."

Sabè looked at Luke as if she had just noticed him. "Skywalker? Any relation to an Anakin Skywalker?" Gracelin felt something wash over Jacen bus he quickly blocked it.

Luke quirked his brow, "Yes, he was my father. Did you know him?"

The elderly woman smiled at Luke, "Only a bit, I knew Mrs. Skywalker much better."

This time Jacen spoke, because Luke seemed to be speechless. "Mrs. Skywalker? I didn't know he was married."

"Don't feel bad Master Skywalker, not many knew. We hid her pregnancy so no one knew. We were told that you died along with her, but I didn't believe it."

"May I ask how you knew my mother?"

"We were the best of friends. I also helped that we worked together. Mostly as her handmaiden and body guard."

"Senator Amidala?" Gracelin spoke up. _My idol for the past seventeen years was Luke's mother?_

"Gracelin that park you love to go to, isn't it dedicated to her?" Jacen asked. All her received was a nod, she too was speechless.

"Maybe you should take Master Skywalker to the gardens." Sabè suggested.

"I would love to go but I'm afraid time won't permit it." Luke had finally regained his Jedi calm. "Maybe another time, one when you can accompany us."

* * *

"Is that it?" 

"Yep, that's it."

"Its going to be weird here without you." Greyton admitted.

"Will you do me a favor? Look after Mom. She's not going to do well once I go. She's acting fine know but it'll change. I'm going to try to send her a message this week."

"That'd be good. I'll take care of her, I promise."

"Oh, and once the baby comes, you two have to come visit. She might not want to but, please, make her."

"I will. Where's Jacen?"

"He and Luke went to meet Jacen's father. I'm suppose to meet them at the hanger."

"Are you going to say bye to your mom?"

"We already talked and said our goodbyes. I'm not sure I can do it again."

"Understandable." Greyton took a step forward and hugged her. "I'll miss you, Sweets."

"I'll miss you, too." She pulled back and walked toward the fully loaded speeder. "You know, it doesn't matter what those tests said, you're the closest thing I've had to a father." She shrugged her shoulders, "I love you Greyton and I couldn't have asked for a better Dad."

"I love you, too, Sweets." He looked as if he was getting choked.

Gracelin smiled and got in the speeder and left before she broke her resolve not to cry.

* * *

"How mad was she?" Jacen asked as he sat in the cockpit of the _Falcon_, with Han. 

"She wasn't mad; she was actually a bit relieved."

"Relieved?"

"You know your mother. She's very, well, um, proper. She was happy to hear you were married after that little incident at home. But she was a little upset that we weren't there."

"That's what Gracelin and I've been thinking about. Instead of having another wedding, what about just a party? Mom can invite all her dignitaries, it'll be class, and probably cost less credits."

"I'll talk to her. But, Jacen, if she wants a whole wedding I'm not arguing with her."

"Dad, just remind her that we don't know how things will be in a few months. With Gracelin being pregnant she may not want to get fitted for a wedding gown."

"I'll remind your mother how she felt being pregnant, you might not have to worry about the wedding."

Jacen laughed at his father's comment.

"You two didn't bring much of her stuff."

"There wasn't much she wanted. I wish I could help her with her mom but she says there's nothing I can do."

"Jacen just let them work on it. You got to let them fix it."

"I know. I just don't want her to stress out over it. She's been through so much the past few days; the stress isn't good for her or the baby."

"You worry too much Jacen. Your mom was stressed during both of her pregnancies, and look at you." His dad gave him a once over glance. "Oh, wait, that might not be the _best_ example."

Jacen rolled his eyes at his father. "Thanks, Dad. Thanks, a lot."

Han just patted Jacen on the back and laughed, "Anything for my boy!"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about how long its been taking me to update. i've had serious writter's block. but now my muse is back! I think it thought that since it was spring break it could go on vacation too. I also want to thank you guys for reviewing. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Dont forget to keep letting me know what you think. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Jaina had notice that since Jacen and Gracelin had returned, Gracelin was acting out of character. In their time on Naboo, Jaina had seen how Gracelin was content with just watching the holoset or reading a flimsy. Now, however, Gracelin was determined to always stay busy.

Jaina had tried to figure out what was bothering her but had no luck. Neither Luke nor Jacen would talk about what happened on their quick trip to Naboo.

Jaina was surprised how quickly Gracelin had jumped right into working with the Senators. She did little things, look up information for certain ones, bringing them caff during sessions, and sometimes taking notes, but all of it kept her busy. Jacen wished she'd stay at home long enough to unpack her boxes.

Leia was going to try to convince her to stay at home and rest. Han had tried; Mara had, too. Gracelin was just stubborn.

Today was one of Gracelin's days off from Senate work. And instead of unpacking her things in the new apartment, she was packing up Jacen's things from the old one.

Jacen had asked Jaina to help her. So that's where she was headed. She walked up to the door and it slid open.

"Jacen had been teaching you some new stuff I see." Jaina yelled into the small apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom." Gracelin called out.

"How much have you gotten done?"

"I'm just getting to his closet. I found a couple of boxes that had old style picture displays. I'm just looking through them."

"Well scoot over I want to see too." Jaina sat herself down on the floor next to Gracelin. "Oh that one was taken when we first arrived at the academy."

They sat and flipped through a few more. "Wow, Jacen looks really different in this one."

Jaina took the picture away to look at it more closely. She smiled faintly. "That's not Jacen."

"Its not? It looks like it could maybe be him though."

"That's our little brother."

Gracelin was confused, "Jacen never said anything about a brother."

"Anakin died, two years ago. Jacen took it really hard. He felt it was his fault."

"What happened?"

"No one really knows. Jacen won't talk about it. If he hears anyone talking about Anakin he leaves the room."

"I never knew."

"He's happier now, than he's been in a long time. And that's because of you and my little nephew."

Gracelin sighed, _not this again._ "Did Jacen say it was a boy?"

"Well, yeah?"

Gracelin rolled her eyes. "I wish he'd stop doing that!"

Jaina knew this was her chance, "And he wishes you'd relax."

Gracelin returned back to her packing at that statement. "I have a lot to do at work."

"You also have a lot to do at the new apartment. Luke pick out things for the baby's room."

"I can't Jaina!"

"Why not?"

"Cause every time I start to pick out things I remember my mother. I always thought she'd be the one to go with me to pick things out."

"I'm sure my mom would love to go with you. I know I would."

"Jaina, I appreciate it but it's not the same. My relationship with my mother had forever been changed. And I may never get it back."

"I'm not saying use my mom to replace yours. But let us help you. You're trying to do any and everything. I'm worried about you, we all are."

"Fine, I'll cut back on the work." Gracelin had heard enough about her work schedule and knew if she didn't give in soon they'd never stop.

"I think you and Jacen should both take some time off."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." They both sat in silence. "So have you decided what you and Jacen want to do about a party?"

"_That_, I have thought about. We decided that even though your mom wants a big party, we don't. She was talking about a party to announce our marriage, one to announce my pregnancy, and a baby shower. That's way too much."

"I agree. But you also have to remember, this is her first grandchild."

"I know. But Jacen's going to talk to her. Technically the wedding has already been announced. It's been all in those gossip flimsies."

"So, what?" Just one party?"

"Yep. Just one."

"He hasn't talked to her yet, has he?"

"No, why?"

"She'll complain and I haven't heard it yet."

Gracelin chuckled, "I think she'll live."

* * *

Gracelin sat, legs tucked underneath her, on the couch of their new apartment. She had made dinner, something that she had never done for Jacen before.

After Jaina had left she started thinking. She knew she was trying to avoid thinking about recent events. But because she's been keeping herself so busy she's hardly had any time with her husband.

She planned on making it up to him. She had turned off the comm. center to the apartment. She put away the data pads and boxes.

Jacen came through the front door and glanced at the table. He saw the table was set and he could smell the food.

He walked further inside and into the common room, where he saw Gracelin sitting on the sofa. She was wearing a pair of slacks and a low cut blue tunic that brought out the colors in her eyes.

She looked up at him and smiled. He was the joy in her eyes that had seemed to be missing. She had even curled her hair, knowing how much he liked it.

"What's all this?" He asked as he dropped his bag the sofa.

Gracelin stood up and met Jacen's gaze. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting since we got here."

Jacen wrapped his arms around her. "I know why you put yourself into your work. It's okay."

She couldn't help but smile at the way he always seemed to understand. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

They both sat and ate. Talking about how their days had gone. Gracelin chose to leave out the discovery of Anakin Solo. She was enjoying their time together.

"What time do you have to go to work tomorrow?" Jacen asked her.

"Well I'm not going. I'm going to take some time off. Finish moving things and unpack. And work on the baby's room."

"You're going to work on the baby's room?" A smile lit his face.

"Yeah. Kristea and Jaina are going to help me."

"Kristea?"

"She's flying in, she'll be here in the morning."

"Ah. Oh, my mother reminded me that their twenty-sixth wedding anniversary is in two weeks. And we _have_ to be there. It's a formal party."

"Like all of the political events on Coruscant."

"Do you want my mother to find you a dress?" Jacen's smile widened.

"No, I _can_ do it." Gracelin chuckled.

"That food was delicious, Gracey." Jacen said getting up and clearing the table. He stood at the sink preparing to wash them when Gracelin came into the kitchenette.

"Just leave them. I'll take care of them in the morning." Gracelin said placing herself between her husband and the sink.

"Are you sure? I can do them if you want. After all you did cook."

Gracelin placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him in for a somewhat chaste kiss. "I'm sure. Let's just go to bed." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

She silently took him by the hand and led him into their bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Jacen lay in bed and watched Gracelin sleep. He knows she doesn't like it. But he doesn't care.

Tonight had been wonderful. He seemed to have his Gracey back. And she had agreed to cut back on work. She was even gong as far as to start working on the baby's room.

They had stayed up late talking about the baby. They had talked about names, which led to the same argument of the sex of the baby, but they ended talking about its future.

Jacen used the Force to tough its Force signature. He had done it so many times during the night he lost count.

Gracelin would be waking up soon to go meet Kristea. He knew it would be good for Kristea to be here. But that doesn't mean he was ready for the day to start.

He snuggled close to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her abdomen. He felt her move under his embrace.

Gracelin's eyes fluttered open. She instantly felt the weight around her waist. Every time she woke up like this it reminded her of the first morning she had woken up in his arms. She attempted to move his arm but it only tightened and pulled her closer. Gracelin laughed.

Oh, how he had missed the sound of her laugh. He pressed his lips to the smooth skin on the crook of her neck.

This elicited a giggle from her, "Jacen, stop."

"Why?" He whispered before he began a rain of kisses on her jaw line.

"Because, um, I've," she giggled again, "I've got to meet Kristea."

He slipped his hand under her sleep tunic and started rubbing her abdomen. "Let her hang out with Jaina for the day. We can put her up for the night and you three can go out tomorrow."

Gracelin considered the tempting offer. And the trail of kisses that were currently going across her shoulder weren't helping her decline. She was just about to give in, when a familiar taste came in her mouth. As soon as she recognized it as last night's dinner she hopped out of the bed and ran to the 'fresher.

Jacen was at first confused but realized what it was when he heard her throwing up. He just rolled his eyes and sighed "Morning sickness."

Jacen pulled himself out of bed when she didn't come right back. He walked in and found her sitting in front of the refresher bowl. He sat down beside her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go lay back down?"

"I can't." she sighed.

"Why?"

The door pager sounded. "Jaina's here."

Jacen stood up and helped Gracelin to her feet. "I'll go make you something to drink. Caff?"

She nodded. The pager sounded again. "Ugh! Coming Jay!"

She walked to the door and punched in the access code.

"What, no using the Force to unlock it?"

"Not today, Jaina?" Gracelin walked into the common room and Jaina followed.

"You okay?" Jaina asked as she sat down in the chair across from Gracelin.

"Here's your caff, Gracey? You want any sis?" Jacen interrupted, as he walked into the room.

Jaina turned around to face her brother, "Dear Force, Jacen! Go put some clothes on!" Her hand was at her eyes.

"Jaina, it's not like I'm walking around here nude. But, by the way, it is my apartment, so I could if I wish." Jacen was enjoying her uneasiness.

"Jacen, quit picking, and go put a shirt on." Gracelin told him, even though personally she liked him walking around the apartment shirtless.

He handed her her cup and kissed her temple. "Only because you say so." He walked out and called back to Jaina. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought the three of you weren't going to meet up until later."

"That's what I came to talk about. Kristea's transport didn't leave when scheduled. She won't arrive until midday."

Jacen returned in time to hear the last bit of information. "You came over here to tell us that? Why didn't you just call?"

"I tried the apartment, and both commlinks. But there was no answer to any of them."

"I forgot to turn the comm unit back on." _Sorry!_ She sent Jacen through the Force.

Something clicked in Jaina's head. "I just needed to tell you. I'll go now." She had finally added up the 'coincidences' and realized what _could've_ been going on before she arrived. "I need to call Kyp."

"Thanks for coming by and letting me know."

"You're welcome. I'll just let myself out." Jaina left with that.

Gracelin grabbed a pillow off the sofa and threw it at her husband. "You're so mean to your sister."

Jacen caught the pillow and threw it back on the sofa. The door pager chimed. Jacen walked to answer it. He called back, "It is called sibling rivalry."

Gracelin heard the door open but no voices. She heard Jacen cough and then felt his distress through the Force. She ran to the entry way.

"Gracey! Some help! Please!" Jacen choked out.

Gracelin was in complete shock when she saw a hand was holding Jacen to the wall by the throat. And that hand just happened to be attached to the arm of one Ramey Darklighter.

"Ramey! Let him go!" She yelled at her step-brother.

"NO!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"He got you pregnant so now I have to kill him!"

"NO you don't! Ramey, we're married!"

"He, damn well, better have married you!"

"Ramey! Stop! We were married _before_ I got pregnant!"

Ramey loosened his grip on Jacen's throat. "What?"

Jacen coughed, trying to gather as much oxygen as possible. Gracelin pulled Ramey's limp arm away. "We go married before he left Naboo."

"Wow! Really?" Ramey asked.

"Yes, really. Ramey, you are crazy! You could've killed him!" She knew she was exaggerating, a little, because if need be Jacen could've used the Force. Gracelin helped Jacen to the sofa.

"I'm okay, Gracey."

"Are you sure?" She asked. Ramey had followed them into the common room.

"I'm positive."

"Good." Gracelin stood up and straightened out her tunic. Then abruptly turned and began hitting Ramey. "What is your problem?"

"Ouch, Gracelin!"

She stopped her onslaught of punches. "Answer me! What do you think you were doing?"

"I come home to find out my little sister had moved, not only out of the house, but off planet! Then when I ask why I found out my almost _eighteen year old_ sister is pregnant. And by the guy I shared a room with! How did you want me to react?"

"Better than the way you did!" Gracelin said frustrated.

"I'm sorry Gracelin. Mom didn't say anything about a wedding."

"It's okay. Sit, Ramey." Gracelin offered, ignoring the stare her husband was giving her.

"I can't. I have a meeting at 0900 hours." Ramey felt so stupid, now he really was glad for the meeting.

"You just stopped by to strangle Jacen, and then you were going to go about your day?"

Ramey thought about it for a second. He shrugged, "Pretty much."

"That's comforting," Jacen mumbled.

"How long are you going to be on planet?" She asked, ignoring her husband's comment.

"I'm not sure."

"You must have dinner with us before you leave." Gracelin pleaded.

"I'll try, I promise." Ramey walked to the door and Gracelin followed. "Jacen, listen, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, that's alright." Jacen answered not sounding convincing. He shrugged as Gracelin shot him a glare filled with daggers.

"Bye, Ramey." She said hugging him.

"Bye, sis." He kissed her cheek and left.

Gracelin walked back into the common room and smacked Jacen on the back of the head.

"What was _that_ for?"

"He's my brother, for Force sake."

Jacen couldn't believe she was sticking up for him. "He tried to _kill_ me!"

Gracelin rolled her eyes. _Now he's the one exaggerating._ "And what would you do if you found out Kyp had gotten Jaina pregnant?"

"I'd kill him!" He answered as if that was pure logic. "Oh!" Jacen sighed. "Fine."

Gracelin smiled and sat next to him. "Gives new meaning to the words 'sibling rivalry,' don't it?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Jacen looked around the room. He couldn't believe how much stuff the three women had bought. He surveyed. They bought a dresser, crib, a bassinet, a rocking chair and about six cans of paint.

That was what he was doing tomorrow. Kristea was going to her transport now. That left the job to Jaina, Kyp, Gracelin and himself.

Gracelin had picked out a blue-green for the room. Suitable for a boy or a girl. They still have a while before their little dispute will be put to rest.

Jacen had known he had an appointment to contact the Council in the morning so he decided to go to bed.

Gracelin walked into the apartment after escorting Kristea to the hangar. She made her way to what would be the baby's room.

She reached out to Jacen and knew he was asleep. She walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a small soft pink one piece suit. It had a soft, matching, blanket that had the name _Solo_ embroidered on it. It even had little socks to match.

She held the tiny outfit in her hands. She felt tears coming when she thought about how in six months she would have a baby in the outfit.

She sat in the rocking chair and started thinking. She missed being at home, on Naboo. She missed her favorite gardens. She missed Greyton. But she really missed Sabè and her mother.

Gracelin stood up and put the outfit back in the drawer. She walked to the comm unit and turned on the recorder.

"_Hi, Mom. I meant to talk to you sooner but things got a little busy. Especially with the moving."_

"_Kristea flew in for the day. She, Jaina, and I went shopping for the baby's room. We had lots of fun. _

"_Oh, You'll never guess who came by! Ramey! It was so crazy."_ Gracelin laughed at the thought. "_He tried to strangle Jacen. But don't worry I wouldn't let them hurt each other. It was just a misunderstanding. _

Gracelin stopped and looked down, blinking back tears. _"Mom? I miss you. I wish you could be here. I'm so scared! I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be a mother. What if I mess up?"_

Gracelin wiped at her eyes. "_I'm sorry. I keep getting so worried. It's late and we're painting the baby's room tomorrow. I hope everything is well there. Tell Greyton hello for me. I love you, both of you."_

She reached up and turned the recorder off and stood up.

"You're going to be a great mother, Gracey."

She turned around and saw Jacen leaning on the wall. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long. I hear you talking and was wondering to whom." Jacen walked up to her, he took her in his arms. "_You_ are going to be a great mother. I don't doubt you and you shouldn't doubt yourself."

"You're not scared?"

"Only to death, Gracey. But I know that you can help me and so can my dad. And you have me and your mom, and my mom."

"I know."

He kissed her forehead. "I have the utmost confidence in you, Love."

Gracelin chastely kissed his lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Gracelin didn't really want to go but they _are_ Jacen's parents. They had accepted their marriage and even treated Gracelin as if she was their own daughter.

Gracelin had bone back to work, along with the morning sickness, she wasn't getting enough sleep. And Jacen had been acting weird. In the last week he had insisted on walking her to and from the Senate building. It was sweet but she was curious as to what had inspired his actions.

She wanted to talk to him about it before the party. Unfortunately Luke and Han had come over. Then Jacen had suggested to Gracelin that they would need to be leaving in an hour. She knew he wanted her out of the room and it hurt her that he was keeping a secret.

But Gracelin wasn't one to be left out. Yes, she would comply while the two were there. But Jacen had to answer to her before she would set foot outside of the apartment.

She sat in front of her vanity mirror, fixing her hair. Now can the part she dreaded. The dress. Gracelin realized that the Solos were a prominent family and she would need to get over her reluctance to wear a dress.

She had picked it out herself. I was a dark brown, almost the same shade as Jacen's eyes. That being the reason she had chosen it. She slipped the form fitting dress on.

* * *

Jacen Solo sat in the common room of his and his wife's apartment. Sitting across from him on the sofa was his father and uncle.

Jacen handed them a sheet of paper and waited for their reaction.

"How long have you had this?" Han asked.

"About a week. It was lying on the floor outside the apartment door."

"And nothing has happened yet?" Luke questioned.

"No." Jacen answered worriedly. "What does that mean?"

"Jacen calm down first. Keep your mind clear and it'll be easier for you to decide what to do." Luke tried.

_Stay calm?_ "How can I stay calm? Someone has threatened the lives and my wife and child and you expect me to stay calm!"

"Jacen this sort of thing happened all the time once you and Jaina were born. Even while you were with Winter we got all types of notes and letters." Han explained.

"So what, I should just disregard it? Assume it's a fake?"

"No, but you should worry less about it."

"You haven't told Gracelin about his yet, have you?" Han asked realizing why he had suggested she leave the room.

"Not yet. I don't know how to."

"Jacen, this is going to happen. It happened to your mother and father, and to Mara and me. Some _are_ real, others aren't. It's been a week; I'd say keep your eyes open, but don't make that your sole concentration. If you do, you'll drive yourself crazy." Luke tried to console his nephew.

"I'll try." Jacen sighed. "I know." Jacen said quickly before Luke could, "Do or do not, there is no try."

Luke smiled remembering Yoda telling him the same thing. Luke was brought out of his musing by someone shouting.

"Jacen! Come here!" Gracelin called from the bedroom.

Jacen was on his feet after hearing his name. He used the Force and felt no distress coming from her. He used the Force to open the door before he reached it. He ran inside lightsaber in hand. "What's wrong?"

"Gracelin stood in front of her mirror. "Nothings _wrong_ just come here."

Jacen was confused. He had heard urgency in her voice but now she looked almost excited. He clipped his lightsaber back to his belt. "What?"

"Look!" She placed her hand on her abdomen.

Jacen looked, but really didn't see anything. Then he noticed that the dress didn't quite fit right. He noticed the pull at the sides.

Now he felt really confused. Most women would be upset about gaining wait and he knew that after living with Leia and Jaina. He wasn't sure what she was so excited about but he wasn't going to let her know that.

Jacen smiled and gave her a hug. He heard a knock and then saw the door slide open.

"Everything okay?" Han asked.

"Wonderful!" Gracelin answered leaving the bedroom and heading into the common room. Han glanced at Jacen and shrugged. They followed Gracelin into the common room.

She walked in to find Luke sitting on the sofa.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Fine, just fine." Gracelin said with extra pep.

Luke stood up to hug her. "And I see why. You're finally starting to show."

"I know! Its so exciting."

Luke could see how happy she is. He smiled inwardly. "It is exciting. Well I'm going upstairs to finish getting ready and meet Mara."

"Alright, I'll see you two tonight."

Luke kissed her cheek. "I'll see you there." Luke left the apartment.

"I should probably leave too. Your mother will have my hide if I make us late." Han said as he and Jacen walked into the room.

Gracelin gave him a hug, "See you tonight, Han."

Jacen walked him to the door and returned to see Gracelin starring at him. "What?" He could tell she wasn't pleased with him. _She had to have learned that glare from my mother._

"Why did you want me out of the room when they got here?"

"It'll be okay, Gracey."

"What 'will be okay', Jacen? Tell me what's going on!"

"I found a letter. It said that someone wanted you," Jacen had to take a deep breath to steady himself. "And the baby, um, dead."

Gracelin's previous anger melted away. "What?" She immediately sat on the sofa, not trusting her legs to hold her up much longer.

"I don't' know who sent it but I'm going to find out." He sat down beside her and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm _not _going to let anyone hurt you again."

Gracelin sat silent. She was scared, and she wasn't going to deny it. She had only been shot a few weeks ago. _Was that an attempt_? And now she not only feared for her life but mostly of their unborn child.

It was a lot of information to take in, especially before a special family dinner.

* * *

A/N: I'm SO SORRY this has taken so long. I had family come in town and was distracted. I hope to make it up to ya. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jaina was walking hand in hand with Kyp. She had left right after Jacen had told her of the threats. She had gone to Naboo to try to figure out who it could be. She had returned late the night before.

She was glad to be home. As they walked along, she saw her brother and Gracelin.

"Gracelin!" She called.

Gracelin quickly headed toward Jaina's direction. "Jaina! How are you?"

Jaina hugged Gracelin, "I'm fine! Look at you! You're showing, already!"

A huge smile came across Gracelin's face. "I know, I'm so excited."

"Come on lets go sit down." Jaina guided them to the table in which they'd be eating at.

Jacen and Kyp just stood by and watched them walk away. "So how you been, Kyp?"

"Good, good." He glanced at Jacen and then grabbed a drink from a passing waiter. "You didn't realize she was showing, did you?"

Jacen coughed. "Not really." He blushed with his admission.

Kyp laughed. "Don't worry. I didn't notice when one of cousin's started showing. So are you starting to get nervous?"

"I've been nervous, Kyp, for a while now."

He chuckled at his friend's apprehension. "I'm going to go sit with the girls."

Jacen was left standing alone until a little girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes pulled at his pants leg. Jacen looked down and a huge smile came across his face. "Hello, Maria."

"Don't 'hello Maria' me! Jacen Solo, you have not come to visit me once in two months!" The small child said with as much anger as a seven year old can muster.

"I'm sorry, Maria. I've been very busy. Please don't be mad at me, Short-stuff." He knelt down to her eye level.

She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "No. You had time to come to the Senate building but couldn't come up to the children's floor and see me!"

"How did you know I went to the Senate building?" Jacen asked lifting his eyebrow.

"You know the Senator from Ord Mantel. Well his son Austin, his older brother Auden told us. He said that for almost a _week_ you've been es, es, estorting…"

"Escorting." Jacen corrected.

"yeah, that word! Escorting a young lady to the building." She blushed. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Gracelin."

"Do you like her?"

Jacen chuckled, "Yes, a whole lot."

"She's not all, you know, girly, is she?" Maria asked with her nose scrunched up.

Jacen laughed at the thought of his Gracey being 'girly' in the since that Maria was speaking. "No, she's not. I think she was probably about as excited to put her dress on as you were tonight."

"I still can't believe Momma made me where this stupid dress. I can't stand it!"

"But that doesn't change how beautiful," she hates the word cute, "you look in it."

"Don't change the subject Solo! I'm still mad at you."

"What if I make it up to you?"

"How?" She looked at him skeptically.

"You can sit with me for dinner. Jaina, Kyp, Luke, Mara, and Gracelin will be there too. What do you think?"

"Okay I want to meet this girlfriend of yours."

"Auden didn't tell you? He would've told you in a heartbeat; he must not know yet."

"Know what?" Maria said a little worried.

"Gracelin isn't my girlfriend. She's my wife."

"You got married!" There was a look of complete shock plastered on her features.

Jacen stood up and took the little girls hand. "Let's go sit down."

They both walked in silence as they came in eyesight of the table. Maria dropped Jacen's hand. "Jaina!" She squealed and took off running.

"Don't run!" Jacen called after her but it was too late.

Jaina spun around just in time to catch the little girl. "Maria! How are you?"

"I'm wonderful!" She looked over Jaina's shoulder. "Hi, Kyp." She waved to him.

"Hi, Maria."

Jacen strolled up behind Maria. "She's going to join us for dinner."

Maria nodded with a large smile. "Can I sit between you and Jaina?"

"Of course," Jacen answered. He grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle. Jacen was about to introduce Gracelin when Luke and Mara walked up.

"Hello, Maria." Luke said as he ruffled her hair.

"Hello Masters Skywalker."

"I thought we went through this last time." Mara said, sounding in an especially good mood. "It's Luke and Mara."

"I'm sorry, Luke and Mara." She tested out their names.

Jacen picked her up and placed her in his lap. "Maria, I want you to meet Gracelin. Gracelin this is Maria."

"Hi Maria." Gracelin spoke first.

"Hi." She returned almost shyly.

"So may I ask how you know Jacen?" Gracelin asked the girl.

"My mother is a senator." She left it at that and became very interested in the flower pinned on Jacen's suit.

Jacen stepped in to fill in the rest of the information. "Her mother became ill, so Mom decided to keep Maria until she recovered. We had lots of fun, didn't we Short-stuff?" He tickled her sides while awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, we had lots of fun." She answered with a giggle.

"Who's your mother? I might know her." Gracelin asked.

"You work in the Senate?" Maria asked surprised.

"Only as an aide." Gracelin admitted humbly.

"That's so cool!" Her face lit up. "I want to go into politics. Former Chief of State Organa-Solo," Jacen nudged her shoulder, "sorry, Mrs. Leia, said I would do good as to come and work with the different aides. But Papa won't let me."

Jacen snorted, "You're only seven, Maria, and you have the rest of your life to worry about politics."

"Maria Semaja, this is a party, not a chance for you to talk politics and rally ones to your cause." Everyone at the table looked to see Senator Semaja standing behind Jacen.

"I'm sorry, Momma."

"It's okay." She ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you child." Senator Semaja said sarcastically.

"Well, if you ever decide to dispose of the cretin let me know. I'd be glad to take her." Jacen said jokingly.

"Come, Maria, it's time to go sit down. Dinner will be served shortly."

Maria threw her arms around Jacen's neck. "But, Momma, Jacen told me I could eat with him."

She looked at Jacen, "She didn't invite herself, did she?"

"No ma'am she didn't." Jacen replied.

"Alright then if you get tired of her send her over to my table."

Jacen sat Maria in her own chair. Gracelin just watched as the two interacted with one another. She wondered if he would act the same way with his daughter.

_Son_, she heard him say inside her head.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. _Compromise: child._

Jacen looked at her. He gave her a classic heart-melting Solo grin. And kissed her cheek before the waiters came, bringing the night's first course.

* * *

Jaina excused herself from the table to usethe fresher.

"I'll come with you." Mara volunteered.

Jaina cast a confused glance to her brother. He just shrugged.

Jaina said nothing until the door to the large refresher shut. "Are you okay?" She said looking at Mara.

"Mmhmm." She nodded as a funny grin took control of her face.

"Mara, stop! What's going on?" She couldn't help but laugh at the look on Mara's face. She had only seen it twice before. Once, when Luke asked her to marry her; the second on the day of the wedding.

"If I tell you, you can't tell, _anyone_. Your Uncle wanted me to wait until tomorrow, but I can't."

"Well, what is it!"

"Jaina, I'm pregnant!"

"Are you serious?"

All Mara could do was shake her head. Jaina quickly threw her arms around her aunt. "I'm so happy for you!" She pulled back.

"When did you find out?"

"We found out officially this morning."

"Wow." Jaina commented.

"What?" Mara asked a little confused at her remark.

Jaina flashed a huge smile. "I'm just wondering if this family can handle two pregnant women at the same time."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I have to warn you, Gracelin has a dream and it's not a happy one. I just thought I should warn you, and please don't be mad.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Oh, no!" Jacen exclaimed.

"Why not?" Maria asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Some how the three had been the only ones left at their table. During their company's departure, Maria had crawled back into Jacen's lap.

"It's Ord Mantel!" He said shocked.

"I want to go Jacen! Plus there ain't nothing you can do about it."

"I will talk to your mother."

Gracelin sat by and was enjoying their little argument.

"I have to go with her. I can't stay at the med center with Papa."

Jacen hadn't forgotten about her terminally ill father. There was no way he could care for her during her mother's absence. "You'll just have to stay with us."

"I can't! She's going to be there for a while."

"I don't care. You _are not_ going to Ord Mantel."

"But Austin and Auden will be there." She tried to argue.

"That is one reason why you can't go. I know those boys too, remember."

"Come on, Jacen!"

"No!"

* * *

So that was that. Gracelin wasn't sure how things would work with Maria staying with them. Especially with the threats against Gracelin herself, but she didn't want to put the child in unnecessary danger. But it had been two weeks since the note had been found and nothing had happened. During Maria's first week stay they got along marvelously. She realized she had worried over nothing.

That was until during the second week of Maria's stay, Jacen was called to the Academy. That meant for a whole week it would be just Maria and Gracelin.

"Where's Maria?" Jacen asked as he got into bed.

"She's in the 'fresher. Jacen I'm not sure I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Watch Maria, by myself. I'm not sure I can do it."

"She's been here a week and a half and everything has been fine."

"She usually comes with me to Senate sessions and then comes home and plays with you."

"You'll do fine. Plus, it'll make good practice." He said nodding to her protruding belly.

A knock came from the door and a little wet head poked through. "Can I come in?" Maria asked a small, timid voice.

"Yes." Gracelin replied from the edge of the bed.

Maria ran and jumped into the large bed. She crawled up to the top and got under the covers next to Jacen. "Are you really leaving us tomorrow?" She asked with a pout on her face.

"Yes, but you and Gracey _will_ be fine."

"I know _we_ will, but I worry about you." She said poking his nose.

"I'm just going to Yavin IV. I'll be back in a week."

"But I'll miss you! We'll both miss you. Won't we Gracelin?"

"We'll think about him everyday he's gone." Her hand went to rub her still expanding stomach.

"And I'll miss both of you too." He hugged Maria and he could feel a burning in the back of his eyes.

"Come on, Maria. It's time to go to bed." Gracelin said as she headed toward the door.

Maria crawled out of the bed and went to Gracelin. She turned back to Jacen. "Will I see you in the morning?" She asked using her sleeve to wipe her nose.

"Of course. I won't leave until you and Gracey leave for the Senate meetings."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now go to bed."

Gracelin guided the girl out, "I'll come tuck you in." Gracelin returned from putting Maria to sleep and climbed in beside Jacen. "She really doesn't want you to go."

"I know, she's always been like this. But it got worse in the past three or four years."

"Why?"

Jacen sighed. "Five years ago her Father was permanently put in the med center. She spent a lot of time at our place. She became like my little sister. Two years ago her mother asked me that if anything ever happened to her, if I'd take care of Maria."

"And you said yes." Gracelin stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I try to keep in touch with them and look out for her."

"It explains the protectiveness. I think it's wonderful that you're doing this. She almost looks up to you as a dad."

"Talor was never really able to do much of anything with her. He was sick when she was born; it's only gone down hill." Jacen said with a saddened expression on his face.

"It means the world to her. She's lucky to have you. I never had a father figure. Javon wasn't hardly ever around when I needed him. And Greyton only recently started acting like my father. I would've done _anything_ to have someone like you to step up."

He put his arm around her. "In a different way I did stand up."

"Yeah, stood up to me! Not for me."

"Well, I was trying to talk to you but you wouldn't stop working on that speeder."

Gracelin laughed at the memory. "I need to go to sleep now."

He leaned over and kissed her temple. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Gracelin felt someone shaking her. "What?" She asked groggily. _

"_Gracey, wake up. Something is wrong." _

_"Yeah, you're waking me up! I'm going to have to get up at three with the baby." Gracelin rolled over and put a pillow over her head._

_Jacen spoke worriedly, "What time is it, Gracey?"_

_Gracelin sighed. She looked at the chrono on the bedside table. "It's five." She said confused. _

"_Maybe she's sleeping through the night." Jacen commented._

_Fear struck her as she got out of bed. "She's too young to be sleeping through the night." She called back as she ran to the nursery. _

_Jacen reached the nursery as Gracelin was picking up the baby. She put the baby on her shoulder and started bouncing her. "Please, Sweetheart." She mumbled over and over. Silent tears started rolling down her cheeks._

_Jacen took her away from Gracelin. He did the same trying to wake her. He used the Force, but was unable to sense her special signature. Tears started rolling down his face as he lay her back down in the crib._

_Gracelin collapsed onto the floor, allowing her sobs to take control._

Gracelin woke up from the nightmare in a cold sweat with tears still rolling down her cheeks. She immediately got out of bed and went to the 'fresher to throw up.

Gracelin sat on the floor, she wasn't able to get up by herself, but she didn't really want to. She leaned against the wall and put her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" A little voice asked from the door. Maria stood at the entryway. One hand wiping the sleep from her eyes, the other dragging her toy stuffed Gungan.

"I didn't mean to wake you?"

"It's okay." Maria walked in and sat beside Gracelin.

Gracelin put her arm around the girl and let her rest her head on her chest. In a matter of minutes Maria had fallen back asleep.

Jacen walked in, "What's wrong?" He had sensed something was wrong but wasn't sure who it was that was troubled.

"Will you put Maria back on the fold-away?"

"Yeah." He picked her up and disappeared out the door. He came back and helped Gracelin off the floor. "I thought the healer said the morning sickness would be over with."

"I had a nightmare, Jacen."

They walked back to their bedroom. "What was it about?"

"The baby." She said simply. She could already feel him trying to soother her with calming waves from the Force.

He could tell by her stance and tone she didn't want to talk about it yet. So he didn't push it."

As if reading his thoughts, "In the morning, Sweetheart."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I can't believe you guys would think I would actually do THAT to them! I promise it's a nightmare and nothing more. places hand on stack of Star Wars books I swear! Now, on with the story…

**Chapter 27**

Gracelin and Jacen walked hand in hand with Maria running in front of them. They were on their way to landing pad one forty three.

After Gracelin's nightmare he started to rethink leaving her. But the stubborn person she is, insisted he go. But Jacen had spoken with Jaina and asked her to keep an eye on her. Of course she couldn't know that.

Gracelin hated saying goodbye. She felt they were always being separated. _At least this time I'll have company_, she thought. She watched as Maria ran toward the ship.

Jacen slowed his pace until they had both stopped. Jacen turned Gracelin so she would look at him. He knew she wasn't going to cry only because Maria was there.

She was trying so hard, but the way he was looking at her was making her loose her battle. She gave up.

He pulled her into a strong, warm embrace. She just buried her head into his tunic. He stroked her blonde curls and kissed the top of her head.

She pulled away and wiped at her tears. "I'm okay."

"If you don't' want me to go I wont. I can stay."

"No you need to go. You'll be taking leave in a few months. I'll be fine; Maria and I will be fine. I promise."

"You call me if _anything_ happens." He stroked her cheek. "Good or bad."

"I promise." She gave him another hug. "Go say bye to Maria."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear as they pulled away from each other.

"Were you going to leave without saying bye to your sister?" Jaina asked from behind him.

"I was going to try." He joked. He hugged her too and went to say goodbye to Maria. She had been running around the ship but was now following an insect as it crawled across the hangar floor. She stopped when she saw Jacen coming toward her.

He bent down to her eye level. "You know what this means?"

"You're leaving again." She said sadly.

"Yes, but it also means you have a big responsibility. I need you to look out for Gracelin. Sometimes she can be very stubborn and hard headed, but I want you to look after her and the baby."

"How can I look after the baby if it's still in her tummy?"

"If Gracey gets sick or her tummy starts hurting, call Jaina and then send me a transmission as soon as possible. If anything happens make sure you let me know. Can you do that?"

"You can count on me, Jacen!"

He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That's my girl. I love you and I promise to be home soon."

She kissed his nose, "I'll see you, when you get here."

She ran from him and into Jaina's waiting arms. She waved at him as they turned and walked away.

Jacen stood and watched them as they left. When they were out of sight he turned to board his ship. He felt something in the Force and turned around to see Maria running at him.

"Jacen, wait!" She called out of breath. "Gracelin wants you." She said as she reached him.

Jacen didn't wait for her to catch her breath. He picked her up and took off running. He let the Force guide him into the hallway they were in.

He saw Gracelin but instead of a troubled expression, as he had expected, she wore a large goofy smile. He noticed that she was waving him toward her. She slowed his pave a little but was still jogging.

When he reached them he noticed the look on both Jaina and Gracelin's faces. "Everything okay?" He asked out of breath and a little confused.

Gracelin grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel." He place Maria down and complied.

Jacen stood there a moment and nothing happened. Then he felt something hit against the palm of his hand. "It kicked!" He said rather loudly. But he didn't care if he sounded like an over excited child, because that was how her felt. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. He felt the baby kick again as it hit him in the abdomen. He touched his forehead to hers. "And to think, I could've missed this."

She kissed him, "You better get going. So you can hurry back and no miss anything else."

He kissed her more passionately this time. He would've held the kiss longer had he not felt a little hit to his own stomach. "I love you." He whispered before turning to leave for his ship.

"I love you, too." She whispered back aloud and then sent it to him through their bond.

* * *

Gracelin rolled on her side once more. She was slowly drifting to sleep. They had been always from one another for longer periods of time before but she had been finding it hard to sleep without the familiar warmth beside her. She allowed her heavy eye lids to close and finally going to sleep.

What felt like, ten minutes later, she was awoken by a small poke on the shoulder. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see Maria standing in front of her. "Is everything okay?"

Maria rubbed at her eye, "I can't sleep."

Gracelin scooted over into the middle of the large bed. "Climb in."

"Really?" Maria asked surprised at the gesture.

"Yes."

Maria climbed in next to Gracelin. She covered the girl up and made sure she was comfortable and had enough room. Once they were both situated, Gracelin closed her eyes to attempt to return to her previous slumber.

"Gracelin?" Maria asked in an almost whisper.

She opened one eye. "Yes?"

Maria started to giggle. "You look funny with that face."

Gracelin smiled and propped her head up on her hand. She opened both eyes, "Yes?"

"Would it be okay, if, maybe, I just once, could, umm…?"

"Its okay, just ask." Gracelin encouraged.

"Could I touch your tummy?" Maria asked a little embarrassed.

Gracelin smiled and pulled back the covers. She lifted her silky pajama top so her oversized stomach showed. Maria slowly inched her hand toward her stomach. "You won't hurt it. And I promise it won't try to bite you."

Maria giggled and placed her hand gently on her belly. "Wow! That's so cool!"

Gracelin watched the excitement play across Maria's face. When Maria moved her hand away she brought the covers back up. "It is cool."

They both settled down and went to sleep.

* * *

Gracelin woke with a start. There was that feeling she had had about five months ago. _Jacen will be home in two days. Thank the Force,_ she thought. She could feel the danger was close.

She rolled over and gently woke Maria. She had been sleeping with Gracelin since Jacen's first night gone. "Come on, Maria." She guided her into the common room.

Gracelin turned on the apartment's comm station. "Jaina? Jaina, are you awake?"

A groggy voice replied, "I am now! This better be good, I was in the middle of this really great dream. Kyp and I were, kind of…"

"Jaina, I have Maria in the room."

"Oh, sorry."

"I need you to come down here, something's wrong. I can feel it."

"I'm coming." Jaina said a little more awake.

"Oh and do try not to wake your parents. And hurry!" Gracelin cut the transmission. She went and sat on by Maria on the sofa. The sat and waited for Jaina.

"Gracelin!" Maria squealed and pointed toward the doorway that led to the nursery.

Gracelin squinted her eyes, in the still dark room, and saw something crawling on the floor. She used the Force to retrieve the blaster she knew was strapped to the underside of the caff table.

Jaina heard three blaster shots as she was sprinting down the hall. At the sound she took off running. She quickly undid the lock and palmed on the lights.

Gracelin was standing with the blaster in her hand. Maria stood on the sofa starring at Gracelin, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Are you okay?" Jaina asked as she walked up to Gracelin, lightsaber drawn but deactivated.

"That's a kriffin kouhun!" She almost shouted.

"Oooooo, that's a baaad word!" Maria commented.

"Not now Maria!" Jaina said as she clipped her lightsaber back to her belt. She pulled the blaster out of Gracelin's hand. "It came out of the nursery?"

Gracelin just nodded trying to register what had just happened.

"I'm calling Jacen!" Maria said as she hopped off the sofa.

That brought Gracelin back. "No you won't! He'll be home in a few days, it can wait."

"He told me to that if _anything_ happened, that I should send him a message." Maria informed them.

Gracelin was about to come back when Jaina's commlink beeped. "Solo." She answered.

"Jaina is everything alright?" Luke's voice came through the speaker with concern dripping.

"It is now, but I think you should come up here."

"I'm on my way."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"I think you should call him." Luke said. Luke sat with Gracelin, Jaina, Han, Leia and Mara, in his apartment.

Jaina had purposely woken her parents before her departure, in case she needed them.

Mara sat back down after another trip to the refresher. "I agree with Luke. Kouhuns are no joke. I hate to say it, but someone really wants you dead."

"But why? I'm no one of significance!" Gracelin tried to defend.

"It doesn't matter why, Gracelin, the baby and you are in danger." Leia said quickly.

"What if they were after someone else? It's obvious they don't know what they're doing."

"I admit putting them in the nursery was stupid. But what if next they don't make the same mistake. Or they make a different one, and put them in your bedroom." Mara tried to reason.

"Jacen will be home day after tomorrow. I'll be fine."

"You are not going to say alone. And I don't count Maria as having someone with you." Leia interjected.

"I don't want to inconvenience anyone or worry Jacen, for no reason."

"I swear you're as stubborn as Solo!" Mara said motioning toward Han.

"Hey!" They both said insulted and in unison.

"Gracelin and Maria will stay here with Mara and me. No arguing." Luke silenced her before she could open her mouth to speak.

"Good! Come on you two, let's get back to bed." Leia ushered her daughter and husband out of the apartment.

Mara left the room, shortly after for another trip to the fresher; morning sickness getting the best of her.

Gracelin sat on the sofa in the Skywalker apartment, with her arms crossed over her chest and resting on her stomach. "I do _not_ like being treated as a child."

Luke just stared at her. "When you stop acting like one I won't treat you like one. You are responsible for two lives, not just your own. And with Maria, that adds a third! I don't know if you're just trying to prove to us that you're strong or what. With everything that has happened in the past nine months; we know you're strong."

Gracelin was already emotional but Luke's speech was making tears roll down her face. She stood up to head to the guest bedroom.

"Mara was wrong. You don't share Han's stubbornness. You have the same damn pride as your mother." Luke said.

Gracelin stopped and turned to look at Luke. She walked toward him and lifted her hand to slap him. She didn't get to.

Luke held her by the wrist. "If anything happens to you or that baby, it will _kill_ Jacen." Luke starred her in the eye as he spoke it.

She snatched her arm out of his grip and headed to the guest room. Gracelin wasn't sure she was angry because she knew he was right or because he said she was like her mother. She decided she would think about it in the morning.

* * *

Gracelin was awoken to the sound of someone repeatedly ringing the door pager. She was a little aggravated until she sensed who was behind the door. She wanted to run but ended up waddling really fast.

Mara, who was suffering from a lack of sleep and morning sickness, beat her there. She let the door slide open to reveal Jacen on the other side.

Maria ran past Gracelin and into Jacen's waiting arms. He walked past Mara and put Maria down when he saw Gracelin making her way toward him

H quickly put his hands on the side of her face and began pushing away stray hairs. "Are you okay?" He wiped at the tears that tried to escape. He embraced her, the best he could. "I love you." He kissed the top of her blonde curls. "I'm not leaving again."

She slowly pulled away. "How did you find out?"

"Maria told me. I should be mad that you didn't want her to call me. But I'm just glad you're alright."

"I'm sorry." She apologized in a whisper.

"It's alright." He kissed her again. They're reunion was interrupted by the sound of Jacen's comm link begging for attention. "I haven't even been on planet half and hour," he complained. He sighed before answering, "Solo?"

"Knight Solo? This is Captain Caden Gage with the New Republic communications department. We have an urgent message patched through from Naboo for you and your wife."

"We'll be down there in a moment, Captain. Thanks; Solo, out."

* * *

The news had broken Gracelin's heart. Kristea said that Sabè passed in her sleep. Even though Sabè was now one with the Force it didn't ease her pain. Sabè had been a grandmother to her, since she never knew her own.

Luke, even though he had only met her once, was upset as well. He had hoped to one day find out as much about his mother as possible. Even though he had her name now, it wouldn't be the same as talking with her best friend.

Gracelin was now sitting in the _Tiona Tatum_, a ship Jacen had borrowed. The healers at the med center told her it wasn't a good idea to travel but she didn't listen. She was bound and determined to say goodbye to her grandmother and help her best friend with the loss.

Luke had accompanied them on their trip to Naboo. With what had happened the night before heavy on his mind.

Kristea had invited them to stay with her. Gracelin wasn't sure how Nomica would feel with them being there. Nomica hadn't sent a reply to the message Gracelin had sent her months ago. Plus, Kristea wanted to keep Gracelin close by.

Jacen had a bad feeling about returning to Naboo. Maria may not have fully understood what was going on but she knew it was bad. She had grown very close to Gracelin but knew it was best to sick close to Luke and Jacen.

Jacen hoped that being on Naboo would help Gracelin. He hoped it would help himself as well. He was still worried about the latest attempt on Gracelin's life. He knew she would be safer on Naboo.

* * *

The funeral pyre had long burned out. Kristea's family wanted a traditional funeral but didn't have enough funds. And refused the ones Gracelin and Luke offered. Jacen was beginning to think it wasn't just Gracelin that was stubborn.

Luke, Maria, and Kristea's parents had been in bed for a while. Jacen had stayed up to listen as Gracelin and Kristea swapped stories.

"Do you remember we were about three or four the first time she had taken us to the Palace?" Kristea asked.

"Like it was yesterday. You decided that you wanted to be Queen and I was going to be your handmaiden."

"But you two look nothing alike." Jacen said confused.

Gracelin placed a hand on his arm. "That's what makes it funny and special."

"Plus, when you're four you don't think about that kind of stuff. Logic isn't even in your vocabulary yet."

Gracelin sighed and slid off the stool she was sitting on. "I'm tired; I think I'll go to bed." She kissed Jacen's cheek, "don't stay up too late."

"I'll be in in a minute." He replied.

Kristea waited until Gracelin was in the other room. "Jacen, I need to show yo something."

Jacen's face showed his concern. "What is it?"

"First, I have to tell you what _really_ happened."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I would've updated sooner but the site wouldn't let me upload the chapter. Go figure. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, I hope to update soon. Don't forget to review. ;) 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"What do you mean, 'really happened'?" Jacen asked cautiously. He noticed she was now crying. "What happened, Kristea?"

Kristea wiped at her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I lied to Gracelin."

"What?"

"Umm, Sabè, she didn't, umm, pass in her sleep." Kristea choked out before a fresh set of tears raced down her face.

"She didn't?" He asked, more to himself.

"No." Kristea got up and walked toward her bedroom. She returned shortly with a single piece of flimsy. "They found this." She handed it to Jacen. "Security doesn't have any leads." She tried to stifle a sob.

Jacen read what was written:

_**Let this be a warning to Milady's two granddaughters.**_

"I don't understand." Jacen told her.

"I didn't either, at first. The one thing that threw us for a loop was the 'two granddaughters.' She has three grandsons but I'm the only girl."

"Then what is this talking about?"

"I didn't think about it until Gracelin said something about the attempts on Corusant. And you said it yourself, we don't look alike. Whoever it was didn't mistake Gracelin as her granddaughter."

"It had to have been someone close enough to know how Gracelin felt about Sabè."

"I was afraid of that." Kristea said starring at the ground.

"That would mean they knew Gracelin before I did." Jacen thought aloud.

"But that would mean it's someone close, from here on…"

"Naboo." Jacen finished for her. "Sith! I have to get her out of here!" He turned to run and called back, "You better pack your things, you're coming too!"

He ran into the room he, Gracelin, and Maria were sharing. He quickly palmed on the light and grabbed a sleeping Maria out of bed.

The sudden light after total darkness woke Gracelin. "What's going on Jacen?" She asked sleepily.

"Get up! We have to leave now! I'm going to go waked Luke. Go downstairs and wait for Kristea."

"Jacen, what's going on?" You're scaring me." She said, now fully awake.

"Whoever _it_ is is from here on Naboo. We need to leave _now_."

Gracelin got out of bed quickly as she could and got dressed. She went downstairs to see Kristea had somehow got stuck holding Maria. "Do you know what's going on?"

"From what Jacen told me, whoever has been trying to kill you is from Naboo; and trying to kill me too."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Gracelin grunted.

"It doesn't matter if it makes sense." Jacen said as he stepped up and took Maria from Kristea. Luke followed behind carrying their bags.

"Where are we going to go? Corusant isn't safe and neither is Naboo." Kristea asked a little frightened.

Jacen looked to Luke, "The Academy?"

"I have to go back to Corusant. I have a Senate meeting I have to attend in two days time. Plus, I'm not supposed to be off planet." Gracelin grimaced as she realized what she had just said.

Jacen abruptly turned to look at his wife. "You said the healer said it was alright that you make the trip!"

"Jacen quiet down before you wake the whole house!" Gracelin tried to silence him.

"I don't care." Jacen handed Maria to Luke. He grabbed Gracelin's wrist and pulled her into the kitchen for some privacy. "What has been going through your mind lately, Gracey?"

Gracelin saw how upset he was and could feel it through the Force. "Jacen, I'm sorry, I just…"

"I realize you wanted to come but you have to think about the baby." He said more harshly than intended.

"Jacen, I'm sorr…"

"What if something happens!" He said more concerned than angry.

Gracelin had begun crying. She hadn't expected him to yell at her, he never had before. _Although,_ she thought,_ I deserve it._

Jacen hadn't meant to lose his composure, he hardly ever did. At seeing her tears he immediately felt guilty. He pulled her toward him and held her close. "Gracey, I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her curls. "I'm just worried about you."

"She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I know. I've been acting irresponsible. I just, I'm confused I guess."

"Confused about what?" He asked as he tucked away a stray hair behind her ear.

"What I'm suppose to do! What I shouldn't do! Why Sabè had to die. Why someone is trying to kill me!" Jacen tried to comfort her with his embrace. "Why won't Nomica speak with me?" She whispered into his tunic between sobs.

"I don't know, Gracey." He whispered back. She had never shown disappointment and concern that Nomica hadn't replied. But he could hear the hurt in her voice now. He could feel it radiating off of her as well. He felt his own eyes begin to tear up from her pain. "We could always find out." He suggested. "If we don't find out now, we'd have to wait two months until the baby is born."

Gracelin pulled away, with a new determination in her eyes. "If we find out now, then we can go back to Corusant. I'll stay put; I'll do whatever the healers say. I promise."

Jacen kissed her forehead and led her back into the common room where Luke, a sleeping Maria, and Kristea were waiting. "We have to make a quick trip before we leave for Corusant."

Luke noticed how red both their eyes looked. "Where are you going?"

Gracelin just headed toward the door. "We'll be back in an hour, two at most." She waddled out the door, pulling Jacen behind her.

* * *

Gracelin pressed the door pager again. She was nervous about seeing her mother again. She was glad she had Jacen with her.

The door slid open and Greyton stood before them. A large smile spread across his face. "What are you doing here?" He asked excitedly and gave her a hug. "Everything is alright, isn't it?"

"It is." Gracelin's smile was just as big as Greyton's. That was until what Greyton did next.

"Nomica!" He yelled into the house. "Nomica, come see what the shaakdragged home!"

Nomica stopped in the doorway and had a shocked look on her face. "Gracelin! Wow! This is unexpected."

"We're leaving within the hour." She explained.

"You should've told us you were coming." Greyton said. He then noticed the tension between mother and daughter. "Come Jacen, I think we should let the women talk."

"I agree." Jacen followed Gracelin inside.

Nomica stepped outside and allowed the door to slide shut. Before she could open her mouth Gracelin started.

"Why? Do you want to forget I ever existed? What about your grandchild? Will she have to have someone else be a grandmother to her, like I did? Maybe Mara could do it." She knew the last statement would hurt her mother.

"Gracelin, it's hard, okay?" She said in a harsh tone. "My only little girl got married and I wasn't there! Now my baby is having a baby of her own!"

"And she's scarred to death! She doesn't quite feel comfortable asking her mother-in-law; so she _tries_ to make up with her own mother but she ignores it!"

Gracelin decided to stop the shouting match and referring to herself in third person.

"I'm petrified, Mom. Someone is trying to kill me, I don't know who or why. I've needed you and you weren't there." Gracelin began crying.

Nomica embraced her daughter. "I'm sorry." She said into Gracelin's hair.

* * *

"They've been quiet for sometime." Greyton commented.

"I hope they aren't trying to ignore each other to death." Jacen tried to lighten the mood.

Greyton chuckled, "With those two, I wouldn't doubt it."

Around this time the main door slid open and both women walked in.

Jacen could tell, just by her stance, that something good had happened. Gracelin sat on the arm of the couch beside Jacen.

Nomica planted herself next to her husband. "I've got some vacation days built up." She squeezed Greyton's hand. "So, I'm going to be taking that time off from work." She paused again and smiled at Gracelin. "I'm going to go to Corusant."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Nomica's visit to Corusant brought back many good and bad memories. The walk through the Imperial Palace seemed to take forever. Then what she dreaded the most came out of a door and headed in their direction.

Mara had known that Nomica was on planet, Luke had told her that. But that didn't mean she felt like dealing with her. Now, however she had to because she was headed in her and Leia's direction.

They all exchanged pleasantries. They all sort of fell into an awkward silence.

"So, Mara, how's the morning sickness going?" Gracelin asked with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Did I, in anyway, make fun of you?" Mara said defensively.

Jacen couldn't help but chuckle at Gracelin's stance. She looked quite funny with her hands on her hips and belly poking out.

"What about when you called me the 'Solo Blimp'? Or how about the when you made fun of me because I craved elibom casserole?"

Leia started to laugh. "That's funny." Mara began to blush, which was a rarity.

Gracelin pointed an accusing finger, "Ha, you're craving it too, aren't you?"

Mara just rolled her eyes, "Anyways!"

"And their going out of season. I'm going to love to watch Luke trying to find eliboms that won't make him go broke." Jacen chuckled.

"New subject," Leia interrupted. "Nomica, I was glad to hear you were coming."

"I'm excited to be here, visiting old places and old friends." Nomica smiled. She and Mara had used to be friends but with Mara married and carrying Luke's child it just made things uncomfortable for both of them.

"Will you be here for the party?" Leia asked.

"What party?"

"Gracelin! You didn't tell her about it?" Leia redirected her attention to Nomica. "We're having a wedding slash baby party for them. It's the end of this week."

"Only if they want me to be."

"Of course I want you there Mom, I was going to ask you tonight at third meal."

"Good! Now that that is settled, we could use your help planning."

"Umm, okay." Nomica had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

"Sit still, Gracelin." Nomica reprimanded. "You've always fidgeted when I tried to fix your hair."

"Ouch Cause you pull too hard, Mom." Gracelin joked as her mother tried to pull it back in to a small ponytail to allow some of her curls to lie across her shoulders.

"Did Leia ever pick you out a dress?"

"Just because I'm the size of a bantha doesn't mean I can't pick out my own clothes."

"Oh, please, Gracelin, you're not _that_ big. I was much bigger with you."

"Really? I don't see how you did it?"

Nomica put a peach flowered clip to hold back her hair. "I loved you."

Gracelin smiled and she felt her eyes tear up. _Damn hormones,_ she thought. She wiped at her eyes trying not to mess up her makeup.

Nomica decided to change the subject. "Did you invite your father?"

"Yes, but he didn't think he would be able to make it. But that's fine, Greyton's here."

"And, I believe, Kristea arrived last night."

"She did. Her and her _new_ boyfriend, Taylor." Gracelin informed her mother.

"Good. I think you'll like him. They seem pretty serious."

"I know! I'll be happy when we move to Yavin; we'll be closer to Naboo." (A/N: I don't really know how close they are.)

"I didn't know you were moving."

"The Academy is on Yavin. And I would like to train some. Plus, Luke wants Jacen to help him teach this coming semester. And I want to be with him. And Force knows I won't be able to take care of this baby by myself."

"But we just fixed up the baby's room here."

"We'll only be on Yavin for about five months out of the year. If that. Plus the semester doesn't start for four months."

"The baby will only be three months old!"

"Mom, it'll be okay. I promise."

"Alright, I'll stop. Its getting close to time so I'm going to go check on Greyton and start getting ready."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." Nomica grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Mom!" Gracelin called and watches as she turned back around. "I love you."

Nomica smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

The party had already peeked and was making a very slow descent. Leia had introduced them to, what felt like, a thousand people. Gracelin and Jacen shared one dance. They had danced to the song they had danced to at Kristea's party. But that was the only dance because of Gracelin's feet beginning to swell.

They now sat at their table waiting for permission to go home.

"They did a good job." Jacen commented on the work their mothers had done."

"They did."

"Want me to see if they'll throw you a birthday party like this?"

"Not funny." Gracelin smacked his shoulder.

"What?" He tried to act innocent. Then he put on that cocky but cute Solo grin. "Mad because I suggested a big party? Or because I reminded you your birthday is in two weeks?"

Gracelin acted as if she was pondering about it. "I choose… both." Then she started laughing.

Han walked up and squatted between their chairs. He looked to Jacen. "Your mother sent me over here to tell you that you need to mingle."

"What about Gracey? Her feet are killing her."

Han put on the smile his son had just shed. "She never said anything about Gracelin." He then got up and headed off to the bar.

Jacen shook his heat at his gather. He looked to Gracey but she sat with her eyes closed. "Are you okay?" He asked with worry evident in his voice.

"I just feel nauseous all of the sudden." She opened her eyes.

"Too many cream puffs, what it is." He knew they were her favorite dessert.

"Hey, they're good!" she said defensively.

"Well you stay here and try not to lose your dinner. I'm going to go find Luke and Mara."

"I saw Mara earlier; she's wearing a lavender dress."

"Thank you. I'll be right back." Jacen kissed her forehead and went looking for his uncle.

Gracelin's sick feeling was just _not_ going away. She got up and went to the bar. "Can I get a soda water, please?"

She sipped on it for awhile. _Where are you?_ She heard inside her head.

_Getting some water_, she sent back to Jacen. She wasn't facing the crown but figured he was looking for her. She took another sip.

She felt a hand pull back hair and lay it on her left shoulder.

She smiled at this. She then felt feather light kisses on her neck. _What is Jacen thinking?_ She noticed it didn't tickle as it normally did.

She lifted her shoulder to block her neck. She felt uncomfortable with such a display of affection in public. "Not here!" she scolded.

"Then where?" He whispered. But the voice did not belong to the man she thought it had.

Suddenly and arm came around her shoulders and was dragging her away from the bar. She instantly screamed causing everything to stop.

Jacen felt her distress before he heard the scream. He was now standing in front of his wife and her attempted assassin.

"Let her go, Bow!" Jacen was amazed at how calm he sounded and yet remained forcefully."

"Afraid not, Solo." Bow responded. That was when Jacen saw the blaster he carried in his other hand.

Jacen felt his heart skip a beat. Jacen reached for his lightsaber.

"Don't move, Solo!" Bow said as he placed the blaster next to Gracelin's temple.

The remaining guests saw the blaster and began to panic. Jacen was unsure of what to do him self.

He looked at Gracelin and saw the streams of tears running down her face. She had her hands on Bow's forearm trying to pull out of his grip.

Jacen could feel the back of his eyes beginning to burn. He looked passed Bow to see Luke standing behind him. He saw Luke mouth one word and knew what they were going to do; run.

The word most would consider cowardly, except for them. Jacen took a deep breath and ran directly at Bow.

Instead of Bow pulling the trigger he pointed the blaster at Jacen. Gracelin felt her tears double as she saw Bow point the blaster at her husband. She quickly shut her eyes.

All the sudden, there was a push and she fell. The one thing she heard was the blaster shot before darkness took over.

* * *

A/N: I'm SOOOO Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come up. I had writer's block and then some family things had come up. But I'm not going to go that long without updating again. And I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. Its already half way finished. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

She knew the voice. It brought back hurtful memories of their time together. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as he pulled her into the middle of the ballroom. Gracelin panicked at the way he shoved her. She grabbed a hold of his arm to make the shoves less forcefully, for the baby's sake.

She saw people clearing out of the room. Then she met Jacen's gaze and the tears fell faster. He demanded her release, but Bow wouldn't comply. That was when she felt cold metal touch her temple. She knew exactly what it was. She put a hand on her stomach and feeling the baby kick because of her anxiety.

She looked out among the faces starring at what was happening. She saw her mother's tear stained face. She saw Taylor with his arms around Kristea trying to support her.

She saw Han and Leia standing in shock beside Mara and Luke, who were talking. She knew they were already planning. If she wasn't so scared she would've smiled when she saw Kyp and Jaina. Kyp had his arms tight around her. She was writhing trying to get loose to come help her brother and his family.

She looked back at Jacen and he looked as if he was going to break. Thats when she felt hot breath on her ear.

"That was supposed to be _our_ baby. If I can't have you in my family, neither can he." He whispered low enough for only her to hear.

She looked to Jacen but he was looking at something behind her. As soon as she saw him breath more deeply she knew he was going to try something. She saw him start running and wanted to tell him to stop, but couldn't.

She felt a hand on her back a split second before the shove. She landed on her side and then hit her head. She felt everything starting to go dark when she heard the blaster go off.

* * *

_**Leia sat beside Gracelin on the bed. She held her close and stroked her hair. Gracelin continued to cry on Leia's shoulder. Leia had tears rolling down her face as well. **_

_**Gracelin sat up and pushed her stray hairs back. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. **_

_**"You can come stay with Han and me. We can help you out as long as you need us to. Okay?"**_

_**She just shook her head in agreement. "I miss him." She whispered as she put her head in her hands.

* * *

**_

Greyton sat beside her on the medical bay bed. She had started mumbling something. He gently shook her. She began breathing faster. He put the bed into a sitting position to help her breath better. Suddenly her eyes popped open and she sat the rest of the way up and into his chest.

She saw that he and her mom were the only ones there. She began sobbing and buried her head into his chest.

She balled up her fist and started hitting him in the chest frantically. "Where is he? Where is he?"

"Shhh. Gracelin, calm down. He's just down the hall." Greyton nodded for Nomica to go find Jacen.

"Is he okay? Why is he down the hall?"

"Shhh. He's okay; Luke's room is down the hall."

"Luke?"

"He's alright. Bow fired the blaster. Luke was trying to keep him from shooting anybody but got hit. The healer said he'll be fine."

Jacen ran into the room with Nomica trailing behind. He pulled her to him. He was crying almost harder than she was. Gracelin just clung to him.

Nomica and Greyton left so they could be alone.

"You're okay." Gracelin stated to assure herself.

"I'm fine." Jacen said as he kissed her forehead. "The healer said the baby was fine too. He placed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Did they get him?"

Jacen knew who she was referring to. "He's not going to bother us anymore. I promise." Jacen used his thumb to wipe away a few tears.

She put her head on his shoulder and began crying. This time, of joy and relief that her family was safe.

* * *

Things were quiet for the next few weeks. Gracelin was watched almost all the time for the first following days. Nomica, Greyton, and Kristea had returned to Naboo.

Gracelin stayed close to the apartment and to Jacen's family. Jaina would occasionally come and spend the night with them.

Gracelin especially loved having Maria over. The little girl was never boring. She loved to watch Jacen's over protectiveness of her.

Maria had started staying with them more once her father passed. Gracelin had never met him but she went for Maria. She knew what it was like to have a 'dad' missing from your life. The funeral had just been three weeks ago but Maria was already adjusting.

"Gracelin, is Jaina coming tonight?" Maria asked from where she was coloring on the floor.

Gracelin looked up from her data pad. "She's supposed to." She looked back down at what she was reading. Next thing she felt was someone breathing on her ear. Gracelin turned and met a small face. "May I help you?"

Maria stood on the sofa and flopped down. "I'm bored! Why can't you just have the baby so I'll have somebody to play with?"

Gracelin ruffled the little girl's hair. "It doesn't work like that."

Maria started pouting. She crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled. "I wish it did."

Gracelin pulled herself off the sofa with some trouble. "Don't worry; Jacen should be home any minute."

About that time the main entrance door slid open. "I'm home! Where are my girls?" Jacen called from the foyer.

Maria looked at Gracelin with her eyebrow raised. "That's _still_ creepy, you know."

Gracelin laughed. "In the common room, Sweetheart!" She called back.

Jacen walked in and over to his wife. He gave her a hug and a kiss. He turned to Maria to find her impatiently jumping on the sofa.

He went into 'father' mode. "What did I tell you about jumping on the sofa?"

Immediately her legs collapsed and her bottom was getting associated with the cushion. "I love you." She said as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"I'm not Gracelin; that doesn't work with me."

"Hey!" Gracelin said feigning insult.

"But Maria," Jacen started, "I still love you." She shot him a sarcastic look that he knew she picked up from Jaina.

"Alright you two break it up." Gracelin said as the two stared blaster bolts at one another. "It's time for you to go wash up for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am," Maria slid off the sofa to do what she was told.

Jacen watched Maria leave and turned to see Gracelin grimace. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just kicking like crazy." Gracelin answered as she sat herself down on the sofa.

"He giving you trouble?" Jacen sent soothing waves to the baby through the Force.

"No, _she_ is just a rambunctious Solo."

"Ha ha, very funny. Is my wonderful sister coming tonight?"

"Stop being sarcastic and go set the table for four."

"Ha, ha you gots to set the table!" Maria sang as she walked into the common room.

"Just for _that_, you get to help him."

"Aww man! I never shoulda said nothing." Maria said as she followed Jacen.

Gracelin sat and waited. She could sense Jaina coming up the hallway. "Maria! Go get the door, Jaina's here."

"Yay!" Maria yelled while running. Maria returned with Jaina.

"Hey Gracelin."

"Hey Jaina."

"You ain't dropped that load yet?"

"You were just here three days ago! And don't say it like that it sounds like I'm a freight speeder. Plus, you'll be one of the first to know when this little Solo decides to come see us."

"Table's set!" Jacen hollered from the kitchenette.

Jaina held her hand out to help Gracelin up. "Come on, Solo Blimp, let's eat."

"You need to stay away from Mara." She joked.

"Just remember, we get to start in on her in a few months." Jaina said with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Gracelin swore under her breath. Being pregnant and trying to get comfortable enough to go to sleep was hard enough. But it seemed that everyone would wait until she was asleep to contact Jacen.

Jacen rolled out of bed and grabbed his comm link. He quickly shut off the alert and took it in the common room. He returned moments later and crawled into bed very carefully.

He wiggled his way back under the cover s. He was almost comfortable when Gracelin scared him.

"Who was it this time?" She almost wanted to laugh at the way he jumped.

"I tried to answer it before it woke you up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. But I would like you to tell me who it was so I can be mad at them."

"Now why would you want to be mad at Luke?"

"Luke! Again!"

"Yes, but this time it was nothing pregnancy related."

"That's kind of funny. Him calling you for advice on what to do with Mara being pregnant."

"I guess it is kind of funny. But Luke wants me to come with him to go to some diner. He thinks my grandfather and Obi-wan might have eaten there a lot."

"So he's still on his quest for knowledge about Anakin Skywalker?"

"I think that talk with Sabè had sparked the dying fire. He's been looking up things about that Senator too."

"Jacen! 'That Senator' could very well be your grandmother."

"I didn't mean anything by it, Gracey. I just never heard of her until I met you. I just forgot her name. I'm sorry." Jacen was still learning a few things about being around a pregnant woman, and he always remembered to share them with Luke.

1) be careful _what_ you say around them. 2) be careful _how_ you say things around them 3) and if you insist on talking and breathing get ready to say "I'm sorry" a lot.

"I didn't say I was mad, just show her some respect."

"Okay, I will, Gracey." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. A thousand sensations ran threw his system. She had doctor's orders to "rest" until the baby was born.

He knew she needed it. She had taken a while to start showing but now that she had, you couldn't hide her. The stress of the last few months was finally catching up with her. Her sleepless nights weren't helping either.

He tried to go to sleep but felt guilty because Gracelin was now wide awake.

4) Prepare to feel guilty.

He learned a little way to put her to sleep. He would lightly touch his finger to her forehead. He would lightly brush his finger between the middle of her forehead and the middle of her nose. He would also hum a song. It always, including now, lulled her to sleep.

She was soon asleep and he closed his eyes to join her in her peaceful slumber.

* * *

Gracelin was awoken by a shake of her bed. She opened her eyes to the harsh sunlight and instantly squeezed them shut.

"Ugh!" She said as she opened them up again when another shake disturbed her.

"Is it tomorrow yet?" Little Maria asked as she jumped on Jacen's side of the bed.

"What did Jacen tell you about jumping just yesterday?" She quickly sat down and crawled up to lay beside Gracelin. "Now what did you say?"

"Is it tomorrow yet?"

Gracelin opened her mouth but another voice came out. "Haven't you ever heard that tomorrow never comes?" Jaina asked from the doorway.

"But Gracey, you said that you might have the baby tomorrow." Maria asked almost worriedly.

"I won't know when I'm going to have the baby until that time comes."

"Oh." She said as if she understood.

"Sorry, Gracelin. I turned around to get an egg out of the cooler unit. When I turned around she was gone. I was trying to let you sleep."

"That's okay. I need to get up." Gracelin tried to roll out of bed but had to get Jaina to help pull her to her feet.

"Come on, Maria. Why don't you come with me and we'll get breakfast ready." Jaina said holding her hand out to her.

"I want to stay with Gracey!"

"It's okay. She can stay with me." Maria hoped off the bed and followed Gracelin to pick out some clothes for the day.

Jaina just put breakfast on the table. She was pouring a glass of milk for each of them when Maria came running in the kitchenette.

"Its tomorrow!" She hollered and started dancing.

"What are you talking about?" She stopped the child from moving so much.

"I think Gracey peed on the floor. Then she said a very bad word. She told me never to repeat it and come get you."

"Sith!"

"That's another bad word. I'm telling Aunt Leia."

"Tell Aunt Leia and I'll tell Jacen you were jumping on the bed."

Maria crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, you win!"

Jaina left the pouting child in the kitchenette and ran to check on Gracelin.

* * *

Luke was saying something about a trip to Tatooine he wanted to take. Jacen had just taken a bite of his bantha steak biscuit when her felt a strong pain in his stomach.

Luke's commlink began to buzz. "I swear if its Mara asking about eliboms again I'm going to loose it."

Jacen's stomach pain went away and he dismissed it and took another bite of his biscuit.

"Skywalker." Luke answered.

"Luke is Jacen nearby you. I tried to call him but there was no answer." She said hurriedly and all in one breathe.

"Jaina?" Luke asked.

"Gracelin's water broke, she's having the baby!"

Jacen choked on his biscuit. He grabbed his drink to help clear his air way.

Luke wanted to laugh at the way Jacen reacted but he decided that id might be best if he didn't. After all, his wife would be having a baby and there was no guarantee that he wouldn't react like that.

"We'll be right there!" Luke answered calmly.

"She hasn't had the baby yet, has she?" Jacen asked in a panicked tone.

"Calm down, Jace, it don't just drop out!" Jaina joked at her brother's expense. "You've got sometime but you better hurry."

"Jaina cut your brother some slack. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"You're no fun Uncle Luke."

"I know. Skywalker- out."

Jacen put his credits on the table and was already heading out the diner's door.

Luke had to catch up to him at the speeder. "Are you okay?" He noticed the nervous look on his nephew's face.

Jacen was pacing by the speeder. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

Luke clapped Jacen on the back. "It'll be fine. Now, lets go check on Gracelin."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Yay! the baby is coming! Oh and we all know (or have heard) about the crazyness of the delivery room!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"I'm going to kill him." Gracelin grunted through another contraction.

"You are not going to kill him." Jaina tried to talk to her. "You love Jacen, remember?"

The contraction ended. "I know I don't. I just wish he'd hurry up and get here."

Leia walked in, "I just called Luke and they just pulled in. I called your mom and she's getting a hold of Kristea."

"Thank you." Gracelin sighed.

"Tired?" Leia smiled.

"Just a bit." She replied.

"And you're only in the first hour." Leia smiled. "I'm going to take Maria to get some ice cream."

"Don't give her chocolate! It's not good. She's already hyper enough." Gracelin told Leia.

"Okay." Leia opened the door to leave when her son came running in almost knocking her over.

"Sorry Mom."

Leia thought back to how nervous Han had been. She saw that in her son today. "It's okay."

Jacen went to the other side of the bed and took a hold of Gracelin's hand. He saw her slightly damp hair pulled back and she was tense. "Are you okay?" He asked as he stroked her knuckles.

She shot him an annoyed look at him. "Jacen don't ask me that again."

Jaina burst out laughing until Jacen shot her a look.

"I'm sorry." _Another thing to tell Luke. 5) Don't ask if she's okay while in labor._

"I'm going to go." Jaina dismissed herself from them, feeling they should be alone.

"Oh Sith!" Gracelin said.

"What? What?" Jacen asked panicky as Gracelin's grip tightened around his hand.

"Contraction." Gracelin said through her breathing exercise.

"Ouch! Gracey!" Her grip was still tightening on his hand. "Gracey, let go!"

She was too concentrated on getting through the contraction to hear him. As the contraction ended she let go of his hand.

"Damn, Gracey! That hurt!" _Oh Sith, I didn't just say that!_

Gracelin pushed herself up onto her elbows. "_That_ hurt? _That_ hurt? Try multiplying it by a hundred and that's what a contraction feels like! Just in another location on your body!"

Jacen winced just the thought was painful. "Gracey, calm down, please. I know that it hurts but just remember that when its all over we're going to have a little baby."

Gracelin lay back down and closed her eyes and listened to Jacen talk.

"Our baby. A little bit of you and a bit of me and a bit of its own individuality. Somebody for us to watch grow and learn. Someone we can teach about life." He caressed her cheek and put a stray hair behind her ear.

"I love you." She said as she began to relax.

"I love you too." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Damn!" Gracelin started her breathing exercises. The contraction ended but no without bringing tears to her eyes. She had been there for ten hours.

"It's going to be okay." Jacen tried to tell her. The healer had said she was almost fully dilated, but that was almost an hour ago. The time however was taking a toll on Gracelin.

"I don't think I can to it, Jacen" She said as the tears continued to go down her face.

"Yes you can Gracey. Don't say stuff like that." He wiped at the tears falling.

Healer Da'Tuva came in. "How you holding up, Gracelin?"

"Alright", she answered unconvincingly.

"It's almost over. I need to go get another assistant and then we can start pushing okay?"

Gracelin just nodded as the healer left the room. She looked over at her husband. "You think we're ready?"

Jacen chuckled at the question. "We don't really have a choice now, Sweetheart."

Gracelin realized how silly the question probably sounded. She started laughing. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"You remember the envelope that Healer Da'Tuva gave us? It had all the stuff we told her not to tell us."

"Yeah?"

"I kind of opened it this morning after I realized my water broke."

"You did?" Jacen smiled at her. "What did it say?"

"I win the bet." She smiled. The smile dropped though, "Here comes another one."

Jacen coached her through the contraction. He pried his hand away from Gracelin's grip. "So I lost, huh?" Jacen looked and rubbed his hand.

Gracelin was trying to calm her breathing, "Two times over."

"What!" He directed his attention immediately to her.

She took a hold of his hand and rubbed it for him. "Two…little girls."

He sat down, more like flopped, into the chair beside her bed. At first his expression was on of worry and shock. That was quickly replaced by a big goofy smile.

She smiled at his reaction. "So, I think it should be forty diapers. Twenty for each one." She joked.

"You know that if I would've won, I wouldn't have held you to the bet."

Gracelin played with his hand, "Yeah, I know."

Healer Da'Tuva came in. "So, you two ready?"

Gracelin looked at Jacen then back to the healer. "As ready as we'll ever be."

* * *

"You got it Gracey!" Jacen encouraged as the chant of the healer saying "Push, push," was heard.

Gracelin did as she was told and kept pushing. She was sure that if Jacen didn't stop being so positive that she would smack him. _He's just going to have to understand this is like going through all seven levels of sith hell and coming back._

"Come on Gracey, breath. Keep pushing; you can do it."

"Jacen, shut up! Please!" He was a little surprised by the outburst but he had been previously waned about being snapped at, by his father.

"Okay, Gracelin I can see one head. I just need a really big push. Okay?"

"Alright," was Gracelin's reply. She gave it all she had.

"Okay, stop!" was hollered to her as she fell back onto her sweat soaked pillow. She closed her eyes but a smile came to her lips when she heard a pair of little lungs screaming.

"Got a name in mind?"

"Padme Isabella Solo," Gracelin answered without hesitation.

Jacen looked at Gracelin. He hadn't heard the name until today. "It's beautiful. You got another name hidden up there somewhere?"

"I might." She smiled weakly, showing just how tire she was getting.

"Gracelin, we only got a few more pushes." Healer Da'Tuva said.

Gracelin pushed herself up on her elbows. "We? We? I'm the only one doing …"

Jacen cut her off. "That's not what she meant. Just keep pushing, Sweetheart." He knew she was tired. Gracelin started pushing again.

"Okay, just another push, Gracelin! We're almost there!" Healer Da'Tuva said.

Gracelin felt she was straining even harder this time.

"Breath, Gracey. You nee to breath or you'll pass out." Jacen told her.

She forced herself to do her breathing exercises. The tears had started again. Tears of joy and pain.

"I can see her head. Ready for the last push?"

"You have no idea," She said through her gritted teeth. She heard another set of lungs screaming for attention.

She instantly fell back onto her pillow. Gracelin's tears were still falling but ones of happiness and relief. She closed her eyes while trying to catch her breath.

Jacen wiped her damp hair out of her face. He leaned in to kiss her. He then touched his forehead to hers. "I love you, so much."

Gracelin opened her eyes when she heard his voice breaking. She saw that he was crying too. She caressed his cheek and wiped a tear away with her thumb. "She still needs a name you know."

He smiled and never let his eyes leave hers, "Stephanie Sabè Solo."

* * *

A/N: So were you surprised? lol. I hope you liked this chapter and dont forget to let me know what ya think!


	34. Chapter 34

**a/n:**ok now before anyone gets upset i want to go ahead and let you know that this is kind of a dark/sad chapter.and yes i left a cliffie but i will try to update soon.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

Gracelin felt someone's eyes on her. She reached through the Force and new exactly who it was. She allowed her eyes to flutter open and saw Jacen sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Hi."

He smiled at her, "Hello, sleepy head."

"How long have I been out?"

"About five hours."

She closed her eyes and sighed, still feeling tired from earlier.

"Your Mom, Greyton, and Kristea go in about an hour ago. And Ramey got here about forty five minutes ago."

"Ramey's here?"

"Yeah, I was a little surprised too. I was just glad this time he shook my hand and wasn't trying to choke me."

Gracelin smiled, she noticed the cards in his hand. "Your Dad's been in here."

"Yeah. He, Jaina, Greyton, and I played some sabacc."

"Wow, I sleep through all that. You and your Dad usually get loud."

"You were just tired." He kissed her forehead.

Healer Da'Tuva walked in. "I thought I told you six weeks." She tried to joke.

"Yes ma'am. How are my girls?" Jacen tucked Gracelin's hair back.

Her face went solemn, "That's what I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Gracelin sat straight up. Jacen sat down on the edge of the bed with her. He put his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing, trying to relieve the tension that had come about with the healer's last statement.

"It's Stephanie. She's having a small problem breathing I think she may have swallowed some fluids and its causing an infection. We are giving her some breathing treatments and we've moved her to the infant's ICU." She paused, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, but we're doing everything we can." She then left them alone.

Gracelin looked back at Jacen. Her tears were already leaving trails on her cheeks. Jacen's eyes were red from trying to hold his back.

Gracelin leaned into him and hid her face in his tunic. He gently leaned back so that they were lying down. He rubbed her back and finally released his own tears. "She's going to be alright. She's stubborn, it's the Solo way."

She said nothing but continued to cry into his shoulder. She stayed there until she had fallen back asleep. She was still exhausted from giving birth and this news didn't help.

Jacen slipped out from under her. He felt a need to get you of the room. He walked out to see Han sitting in a chair next to a sleeping Maria and Ramey.

The first thing he noticed was the look on Jacen's face. His hair was messed up and his eyes were red. Granted, that could have been from a lack of sleep but fatherly instincts said other wise. Plus the healer had been in almost a half hour ago. Han hated med centers and now he remembered why.

Han stood up and said nothing. He knew that when Jacen wanted to talk he would. But Jacen wasn't ready to talk. He had been holding it all in.

He had told Gracelin everything would be fine but he wasn't sure he believed it. Stephanie had been the last born and she had been so small compared to Padme. It worried him. Jacen stepped forward and hugged his father.

Han was almost scared of what Jacen would soon be telling him. For now, though, he hugged his son back.

Jacen pulled away and wiped at his eyes to prevent tears from falling. "She's having trouble breathing."

"Who?"

"Stephanie. They think she has an infection in her lungs that's causing it."

He wanted to tell him all the things he knew Jacen had already told Gracelin but didn't. Han didn't really know whether things would be alright and he could already tell Jacen was questioning it. Han knew about how it felt to be a parent worried over their child and remained silent.

"I'm, I'm going to got see her real quick before Gracey wakes up. Um, do you want to come with me?"

"Of course." Han began walking down the hallway with Jacen. They passed by one of the nurseries. Jacen stopped and looked in and pointed.

"That's Padme in the back with the curly hair."

"You do realize there are three babies in the back with curly hair."

Jacen knew what his father was doing and rewarded him with a smile. "She's the only human with curly hair on the back row."

"Well, I figured that was her, but I didn't want to assume."

Jacen just rolled his eyes and began walking again. He followed the signs that lead to the neonatal intensive care unit. When they finally reached the door he wasn't sure he could go it. But he pushed himself and walked it.

There were three other families in there. Another human family, and Ithorian family and a Bothan family. He went over and saw Stephanie asleep in her bassinette. Her's had a plastic cover to keep her warm and help her breath more easily. It had holes in which to stick your hands in.

Jacen stuck his hand in and gently rubbed his finger across her little arm. He was amazed at how soft her skin was. He went to do it again and nearly jumped when he felt little finger wrap around his.

Han smiled at the excitement he saw in his son. He just prayed it would forever last.

She put the finger to her mouth, while her eyes remained closed and started making a sucking noise. "Hungry already?" Jacen asked her. "Always with the food; just like your Momma while she was pregnant. But don't tell her I said that."

After a few more seconds and after realizing that nothing was coming out of that finger she released it. She wiggled around for a bit and then fell back into her peaceful slumber.

"We should get back, Gracey will be awake soon." Jacen followed Han out of the room and into the hallway. He stopped and starred back at the door.

"If you want to stay I'll go sit with Gracelin."

"No." He looked down before speaking again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Was this how you felt with Anakin?"

Han was taken back by the question. But glad that Jacen still remembered his brother even though he hardly ever talked about him. "Probably, but by the time we had got Anakin to the med center there wasn't enough time. Stephanie has a much better chance than Anakin did." Han could feel his own eyes watering up at the reminder of that loss.

Jacen kept his head down but put his arm around his father and they began to walk back down to Gracelin's room.

* * *

"Go home and go to bed." Gracelin had been in the med center almost 36 hours. But it felt like much longer. Jacen would leave occasionally but would always return within the hour.

He had gotten Jaina to sit with Stephanie because he worried about leaving Gracelin. He hadn't got much sleep and Gracelin could tell.

"I'm fine. I can sleep right here."

"That can't be comfortable, Jacen."

"I'm fine, Gracey, promise."

_There's that Solo stubbornness their always talking about._ "At least go home and take a shower. Just because I can't doesn't mean you shouldn't. Or go get something to eat."

"Gracey, I'm fine. I think you're tired."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah and its making you feel guilty so you're trying to get me to go eat or sleep so you don't fall asleep on me again."

"Jacen, I love you, but if I'm tired I'm going to sleep. I just worry about you."

"Well you don't need to. I'm fine"

"So you keep telling me."

There was a knock on the door and a small head poked in.

"Psst, Jacen!" was whispered rather loudly.

"Psst, Maria." Jacen replied back.

"Can Momma and me come in?" She whispered again.

"You don't have to whisper Maria, I'm awake. And yes you can come in."

"Hi, Mrs. Semaja." Jacen said as they entered there room. "How have you been?"

"Better but that's me. How are you doing Gracelin?"

"Tired."

"Ah yes. I remember that, of course I'm sure Leia has already told you twins are another story."

"I have heard."

"I made this for you." Maria held up a picture she had drawn.

Gracelin took it from her, "It's beautiful, Maria."

Maria climbed her way onto Jacen's lap. "That's you, that is Jacen, that's me, that's Padme, and that's Stephanie."

"Thank you, I love it." Gracelin leaned forward and kissed Maria's cheek.

"I know you're tired and I have a meeting but Maria refused to go anywhere until she gave you the picture."

"Thank you for letting her bring it."

"You're welcome. I'll see you two soon."

"Alright." Jacen replied as he slid Maria off of his lap. "Behave."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir." She gave him a kiss and followed her mother out of the room.

Gracelin starred at the picture. She then looked to Jacen. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

She handed him the picture Maria had drawn them. "When you go see Stephanie, tape this to her incubator. I think she'll like it." Gracelin started to tear up again.

"I know she will." He leaned in and kissed her tears away.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It had been a long few days and the Healer had said that Stephanie was doing much better and could possibly be released at the end of the week.

Gracelin had been released from the med center the same time as Padme. Jaina, Kristea, Leia, and Nomica had stepped up and helped out as much as they could.

Leia would watch Padme so that Gracelin could go see Stephanie. Jacen would try to get to Padme before she would start crying. Gracelin hadn't been taking things well at first. But as Stephanie progressed so did Gracelin.

Maria had made a few short trips to see Padme and Stephanie. She didn't fully understand but she knew that Stephanie was sick. Gracelin had been glad to see Maria take such and interest in the girls.

Gracelin sat in the NICU at the med center. She hadn't slept much and exhaustion was trying to take over. But she was determined to be with her daughter as much as possible.

Jacen was to meet her up here but he hadn't shown up yet. He had been trying to be strong for Gracelin and she appreciated it. He had had Padme for the last few hours and was taking her to his mother.

Healer Da'Tuva came in the room and saw Gracelin sitting in the rocking chair. "How you doing?"

"Good, I guess," her eyes never leaving her daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Gracelin only shook her head in response. She waited for the Healer to hand her Stephanie.

Gracelin saw how much her daughters looked a like. They had the same nose and the same shaped eyes. She also saw how they were different and their own individuals. Padme's hair was a dirty blonde with lots of curls. Stephanie had light brown straight hair.

Padme had blue eyes, but a lot of babies do at birth. Gracelin could clearly see her husband's eyes on Stephanie. They were brown but what she found fascinating were the blue flecks she saw in them.

She wondered how two little people could look so much a like and yet so different at the same tie. She was pulled out of her wonderment by the Healer.

"Is Jacen coming today?"

"Yes he should be here any minute." Gracelin looked away from her daughter. "Everything is okay, right?"

"If Stephanie does well tonight we want to release her tomorrow." Healer Da'Tuva watched as Gracelin's face split into a smile.

"That's wonderful news." Gracelin watched her daughter watch the world around her. She didn't notice the Healer leave or Jacen come in.

"Hello," he said as he kissed Gracelin's cheek. "They're letting us hold her today, that's good."

"We might get to take her home tomorrow."

He smiled at Gracelin not knowing what to say. He looked down at the baby in his wife's arms.

"Are you ready to go home, Steph? Have you missed your sister? I know she missed you." He squat down to her level.

He began playing with her hair. "I know I missed you and so did Mommy. Your Aunt and Uncle are worried about you. And Grandpa Han is just dying to teach you how to fly the _Falcon_.

Gracelin chucked at him. They were finally going to get to take their baby away from the med center. Take her home, with her big sister and be the family they should be.

* * *

The day had been long and tiring for all four of them. Both girls were asleep in the cribs in the room they shared. Their parents stood at the foot of the cribs watching them sleep. Jacen wrapped his arms around Gracelin.

"We're all home." He kissed the top of her head.

"And it's good to be here." She whispered as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I love you, Jacen."

He tightened his arms around her. "I love you, too, Gracey."

Gracelin smiled at the use of the nickname. "I remember the first time you called me that." She put her arm around his waist and led him out of their daughters' bedroom.

"Really?"

"Yep, I was working on y speeder and you kept bothering me." Her voice gave off aggravation but her face showed other wise.

"I don't remember that," he played innocent.

"Yes you do. I was working on the speeder and every time I would try you would…"

"Gracey, calm down, I remember. I'd pull you from under. But if you would've wait until I was finished talking then I wouldn't have had to pull you from under."

Gracelin just smiled and rolled her eyes at her husband. "Right."

Jacen went into their bedroom as Gracelin followed. Both began getting ready for bed. Gracelin was grateful not to have to worry about a comm call from the med center tonight.

Gracelin placed one baby monitor on her night table and the other on Jacen's. She smiled when she heard light breathing coming from the speakers on both monitors.

She stopped to watch Jacen get ready for bed. He walked out of the fresher in his black sleep pants. She hoped that one day she could get her body to the shape it once was. She knew that training at the Academy would definitely help.

"You're beautiful, Gracey." Jacen said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I don't want to hear otherwise."

Gracelin raised her eyebrow, "Reading my mind again, are we?"

"No, you were projecting again. And it doesn't matter. You're beautiful and perfect." He pulled her to sit in his lap. "And our daughters are perfect because you are."

She blushed, "I'm anything but perfect."

"To me, you are the essence of perfect." He said as he nibbled on her ear.

"We'll you must be telling the truth because you know your not getting any."

"I know that and that's not why I say it."

"But I know you're counting down the days." She smiled and got up to crawl into bed, knowing her girls would be hungry in a few hours.

"That hurts Gracey, that you'd think that."

"I don't _think_ that, Love. I know."

"What? Have you been reading my mind?" Jacen asked confidently.

"No didn't have to. The past month you've been clearly _projecting_ it." Gracelin shut off the light but not before seeing a slight blush come to his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: i'm sooo sorry about this taking so long. I kind of got caught up with another story. I need to learn not to have two stories at once. I'll try to be better about updates. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Gracelin was usually hesitant about letting her daughters out of her sight. But tonight was her and Jacen's third wedding anniversary and she want all of her husband's attention.

She sometimes couldn't believe it had been three years since they said their secret vows. Some days it felt longer and others as it were yesterday.

They had returned to Corusant to let the girls spend time with Luke and Mara's son. Ben's birthday was a day after their anniversary and Jaina had offered to watch them while the two went out.

Jaina and Kyp had been married for almost a year and were contemplating children of their own. Plus Stephanie and Padme were excited to be seeing their aunt and uncle.

Gracelin sat at their Corusant apartment waiting for Jacen and Jaina to return. She watched her girls as they played together. Two years had gone by so fast.

Each of their daughters had formed their own personalities. Stephanie was ever so much a 'daddy's girl'. But she didn't mind. Stephanie was the calm one which she was thankful for at least one.

Padme was a bit more rambunctious, always getting into trouble. Although, that was a common Solo trait. Gracelin hoped they would all behave themselves when they got to Naboo.

Gracelin was ready for the trip. After leaving Corusant they would be going there to see her family. The word was the Ramey had a serious love in his life. The thought of him settling down made her chuckle.

She was also looking forward to be announcing a new member of her family. Gracelin placed her hand on her not so swollen abdomen. She smiled as she remembered her nickname while she was caring the girls, 'Solo blimp'. She and Jacen were just as excited this time as they were the first. They had only discovered it about a week ago during one of their meditation sessions.

Padme and Stephanie were ecstatic at the news of being big sisters. Both wanted a little brother. Gracelin, reluctant to let Jacen get a big head, wanted a boy as well.

"He's here!" Stephanie said making her legs go as fast as they could.

"Their here!" Padme followed after her.

Gracelin stood up and walked to the door. She heard it slide open and the giggles of her girls. She walked into the entryway and greeted Jaina and kissed Jacen.

"Where's Uncle Kyp?" Stephanie asked.

"He's at home making us some delicious food that he got from Grandpapa."

"Are Uncle Luke and Ben coming too?"

"No they're helping Aunt Mara work on Ben's party."

"Can we go, I'm hungry." Padme said to her aunt.

"Yes." The girls grabbed their little bags by the door and were about to walk out.

"Hey! Don't your mother and I get hugs?" Jacen asked as she squatted down to their level.

"I'm sorry." Padme said hugging her Dad and then her Mom.

"We forgets." Stephanie said casually and hugged both of her parents.

"Behave for Aunt Jaina." Gracelin said as they headed out the door.

Jacen wrapped his arm around her and walked with her to the common room. Both sat on the sofa clinging to one another.

Gracelin smiled, for she knew she loved the man next to her and he loved her back. They had two wonderful daughters that were a little bit of each of them. And now they were happily awaiting the birth of their third child.

* * *

Dinner had been wonderful, they had decided to stay at the apartment and cook for themselves. It wasn't often they had the apartment all to themselves. A quiet dinner had led to many other things through the night.

Currently Gracelin was where she loved the most. In her husband's arms. They lay in bed together soaking up the time they had with one another.

Jacen caressed her side as he sent a trail of kisses down her neck. She intoxicated him, and he felt he had never been so 'drunk' in his life. And he never wanted to be 'sober' again.

Gracelin lay with her hand on her abdomen. She smiled at the thought of another child. Jacen must have picked up on her feelings and kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Gracelin knew this had always been what she had dreamed of. Not the work she had once down in the Senate or her training as a Jedi. But this, here, now, and forever.

* * *

THE END

A/N: I'm sorry updates became so few and far in between. I felt like I wasn't doing this story justice and I'm really sorry. I do want to do a few sequel one shots. If anyone thinks it's a good idea. Thanks for everyone that read! And those that reviewed: JainaSkylar, Ledagirl321, Naberrie Skyler, Mara look-a-like, Sica Meni, MsJML, Darth Nicka, and Rhi-Nonny.


End file.
